


Bleach Mini's

by Strailo



Series: Collections [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories set in the Bleach world. (And apparently I've never written a mini. One-shots, yes, mini's no? Whoops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pouting Can Lead To Something Good 1 of 5

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pouting Can Lead To Something Good  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1 out of 5  
> Characters: Renji, Ichigo, Gin, Aizen, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 1,666  
> Warnings: Nothing much, talk of cheating  
> AN: This is one of my shorter Mini's, sitting only at 5 chapters in length. But! That is because I split the original idea into two parts because the second story focus' on another pairing and I might come back to this pairing.
> 
> Do some more happy going on with them. We'll see.
> 
> For now! Enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Renji was pouting.

 

There was really no other word for the stuck out lip and the eyes that were from a puppy that had been kicked after their toy had been taken away. ‘ _Then again, he has every right to pout after what he found that asshole doing ta him,_ ’ Ichigo mused to himself. He sipped his soda before he put the bottle down onto the table. “Renji, do you want to tell me what you walked into now? I have no idea what has going on and I need to know what it was so I know what I’m kicking his scrawny ass for this time.”

 

Renji looked up to his fire headed friend before he sighed and allowed his head to thunk onto the table, the rest of the bar ignored by the two friends. “I walked in on him balls deep in some little bitch,” he said as he lifted his head, rubbing at his forehead absently. “I knew that he had been fucking around on me, but I didn’t actually have the proof. Grimmjow, for all that he’s a rough around the edges bastard, was really good about hiding shit and talking me round.”

 

“He has had time to learn how best to talk you round,” Ichigo reminded him. Grimmjow had been their friend since they had been five and outcasts amongst their peers because of their hair color. Renji and the blue haired male had started dating when they had turned eighteen, just over four years before, but the last year had been rough on the redhead who was draining another beer. “Do you know how long those two have been fucking?”

 

“Oh yeah. I made sure I asked. After I threw my thankfully empty water bottle at the assholes head post-happy moment.” Renji sighed, smiling when the waitress dropped off a plate of food for them along with fresh drinks. “Thanks.” Waiting for her to leave, he reached out and snagged a fry. “Apparently they started to fuck when Grimmjow went on that one trip with his class to America. They had been rooming with the little twit and they had gotten plastered one night. They started fucking and never stopped, even when they got back.”

 

“That trip was, what? Eight months ago? Tell me, did they have designated times to fuck or something?” Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side as he shoved a hand through somewhat longish hair.

 

Renji snorted around his fry. “Let’s see. Whenever I had a class and they didn’t have them? The times that they were ‘studying’? Whenever I went out with our friends? Take your pick. It was pretty much whenever I wasn’t around to stop them,” he stated before he snarled and savagely bit into his fry.

 

Ichigo eyed the mangled fry in his friend’s hand before reaching out and grabbing one for himself. “That poor little fry. Whatever did it do to you?” he drawled. Renji snorted with laughter. “So, who’s his little fuck toy?” he asked.

 

“You really want to know what sucks? It’s that the bastard is Grimmjow’s other type. His name is Luppi. I think he’s in your pottery class,” Renji said, shaking his head, his ponytail flipping back and forth. “He was way too fucking happy to tell me, in graphic detail, how often they had fucked in our bed. The very bed that _I_ had bought for us after we had broken our last one. I think that I need to burn the mattress and sell the frame now.”

 

“You can’t stand it to look at it now?” Ichigo asked as he finished his soda, putting it aside. He would have been drinking with his friend but he was probably going to be the one to drive. He wanted to be sober, just in case.

 

“Yeah, and it was such a nice bed to,” Renji sighed to himself. He had bought it as a surprise on his and Grimmjow’s third anniversary, using some of the money from his trust fund. He hadn’t been raised by his parents unfortunately, both of them not caring enough to be there for him before they died in a tragic train accident. But he had been raised for most of his life by his grandparents. His parents estate had been watched over by some illegitimate uncle of his, and his trust fund tended to just sit there and grow money. He had used some of that collected money to buy the bed but now he was pouting about losing it. “Man, I really liked that bed. It looks like I’m going to have to und down a new place and a new bed.”

 

“How about you just move in with me for the moment? Tatsuki is mostly over at Orihime’s place now days. And I’m really thinkin’ that they’re gonna go for their own places soon so that I can use a new roommate,” Ichigo said.

 

Renji sighed and nodded his acceptance. “Yeah, I guess I can do that. At least until your neighbors piss me off again,” he teased. Ichigo blushed and huffed.

 

“I will have you know that I work hard to pay for that rat hole,” Ichigo grumbled at him.

 

Renji just chuckled and nudged his shoulder in amusement. “If I do move in with you, I’ll hunt us down with a better place and cover the extra rent. No problems,” he promised. Ichigo sighed and nodded. “Maybe I’ll get a three bedroom place and drag Hana in with us.”

 

“I think he’s rooming with Luppi right now, isn’t he? He’s got some screwy hours being the med student that he is as it is,” Ichigo mused, shifting in his seat as he thoughtfully reached out to grab a mozzarella stick. “It seems to work well for those two as long as they stay apart. Already, yeah, let’s find a new place. We’ll find a new place and we’ll bring Hanataro with us. Fuck letting him deal with the prissy bitch.”

 

“I’ll start the search tomorrow. You get to break it to Tatsuki that she needs to actually get her ass in gear and move in with Orihime full time,” Renji stated, sighing softly. “Man, why did I waste almost four fucking years on that dick? And what really sucks is that the sex started bad and ended bad. He didn’t even want to switch at all for the last year. I had absolutely no idea why.”

 

Ichigo choked on the bite of his mozzarella stick, hitting at his chest. “You mean to tell me that the supposedly top dog and macho stud muffin Grimmjow wanted to be fucked instead of doing the fucking?” he asked, his eyes wide. From what he had known of Renji’s and Grimmjow’s relationship, Grimmjow had always been a switch, but still mostly topped. Or so it had seemed.

 

“Oh yeah,” Renji grunted, shrugging one shoulder. “He gave this bullshit excuse that when he had become the assistant manager at his work caused him to be so stressed that he didn’t want to top.” He snorted in disgust. “Instead it’s just because he was fuckin’ Luppi every chance that he could get.”

 

“Well, fuck me,” Ichigo sighed, shaking his head and looking around the bar. “Let’s head on out. I don’t think that either of us really wants to be here when the party really starts.”

 

“Yeah, not really,” Renji hummed. He waved their waitress down to get something to take their food with them. “You get the to-go box. I need ta piss,” he said, sliding out of his chair as Ichigo wrinkled his nose at him. “Be back in a few minutes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just make sure to text me if you’re gonna be longer to have a quick fuck,” Ichigo teased, getting flipped off as Renji headed for the bathroom.

 

Renji sighed as he stepped into the barely lit hallway that lead towards the bathrooms in the back, pushing through the door to the one he wanted. Doing what he needed to do, he washed and dried his hands, heading back to Ichigo. He never noticed that rich blue eyes watched his trek back and forth as silver hair fell over them, the man’s friend smiling at him. Brown eyes twinkled in amusement as his lover stifled a snicker into one strong shoulder.

 

“Did something catch your eye, Gin?” the friend drawled, blue eyes flicking to his brunette friend and his lean lover.

 

“Perhaps,” Gin drawled. “I think that I need ta talk with a certain bouncer. I’m sure that he knows his name,” he continued. He turned around and watched as Renji handed over a set of keys to a slightly shorter, slimmer built male. He idly noted that the other male had hair that fell into a shaggy cut, looking as if it had been a while since he had trimmed it back. The locks fell into chocolate colored eyes as the man stood. He made a note to tell Mizuiro about him, thinking that he looked like his type. “Him and his friend I do believe,” he noted, his eyes returning to the tattooed red-head that had caught his eye.

 

“It sounds like a fun time to me,” the lover said, getting a knowing smirk from his partner as a strong hand stroked over his hip and down to cup his pert ass. “Just get me the names, Gin, and I shall have the history soon after.”

 

“Thank you, Shuuhei. I have a feeling that this shall be fun,” Gin chuckled as he watched the two friends walk out, noting that they both walked with easy grace. One that was only found in fighters who had trained long and hard. “Aizen, do stop trying to molest my information gatherer for the moment? I need him to be away of any information that I’m going to give him.”

 


	2. Pouting Can Lead to Something Good 2 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pouting Can Lead To Something Good  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 2 out of 5  
> Characters: Gin, Aizen, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 1,498  
> Warnings: Nothing much  
> AN: This was supposed to be posted last week but shit went down and I missed a week all across the damn board. It was not a happy week. This week? Is much happier. 
> 
> So I'm hoping you guys enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Getting Renji’s name from the bouncer, a man who had called himself Nnoitra, had been an easy enough feat since he did like the three men and wanted the best for Renji and Ichigo. The man even had the balls to warn Gin that if he hurt the tattooed male that they wouldn’t be able to find his dismembered corpse.

 

Gin believed that threat, knowing that Nnoitra’s history before he had left that dark world to help his friends run their restaurant slash club would help him do so.

 

After they had gotten their names, they just waited for Shuuhei to work his magic to learn all he could in just a few days.

 

Sitting down on the office couch, Shuuhei smirked, his face smug as his broader lover sat next to him, Gin sitting in an overstuffed wing chair across from them. His legs crossed as he looked rather interested in what had been discovered. “So?” the lavender haired man purred. The youngest of  the chuckled as he dropped two thick folders onto the coffee table before them. One was labeled “Abarai Renji”, and the other “Kurosaki Ichigo”.

 

“Name is Abarai Renji. His age is twenty-two. His major is teaching. He’s going for a university position as a history teach with a focus on Egyptian history. Seems like he’s very interested in Egyptian history. He’s already been on a couple of trips with one of his professors to a few digs, been to a lot of lectures and the such. He goes to the Egyptian exhibits whenever possible. He also has a thing for Japanese history but he doesn’t love it quite as much as Egyptian history. He said in his personal journal online that learning about a culture that so much is known about but is still a major mystery is a rush. And he wants to share that rush with other’s,” Shuuhei drawled, draping his arms over the back of the couch.

 

“He sounds rather interestin’,” Gin hummed as he picked up the file and started to read over the outline that Shuuhei had included.

 

Reading over the file he discovered that Renji had been raised by his grandparents when his parents had died. He had been seven at the time and his parents estate had come under the watchful eye of his illegitimate uncle. He had several friends, the oldest of which was Kurosaki Ichigo, and his now ex-boyfriend Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. He had ended up dating Grimmjow for just over three years, and according to the last journal entry he had made, he had caught the man balls deep in a new partner. He hadn’t named any names, but it looked as if Shuuhei had dug up that name of the man that was one of Ichigo’s fellow forensic reconstructionist students.

 

It was some guy named Luppi and he looked pretty. Too pretty for Gin’s tastes.

 

Renji had ended up moving out of the apartment that he had shared with Grimmjow just the day before and into a new one with Ichigo and a medical student named Yamada Hanataro. He was a trust fund baby, one that had started out small and had grown enough to pay for everything that he needed in his life and allowed him to go to school without working. But still he worked at the college’s bookstore four days a week for about six hours each shift.

 

He had classes five days a week, usually starting around nine in the morning and ending around three in the afternoon before he went to work if he was working. If not, he was usually found in the library hunting books down or doing research.

 

“He does seem rather interestin’ outside of his looks,” Gin admitted as he read about the young man’s likes and dislikes. He learned about Renji’s favorite foods and his favorite movies, and what he wanted to do in the long run with his life.

 

“He is. He’s very smart to from the various essays that he’s written. A few have made it into some historical journals even. Nothing too big but some smaller ones that don’t pay a whole lot to a person,” Shuuhei drawled.

 

Aizen hummed in thought as he picked up the file on Ichigo and started to flip through the pages that also included some of his works that he had posted online. “What is it that you plan on doing with Renji?” he asked as he paused to admire a pencil sketch of Renji standing in what looked to be a classroom as he talked with his fellow classmates. “He is very good looking and I’m finding myself interested about his tattoos.”

 

“I’m thinkin’ that I’ll just have ta get ta know ‘em,” Gin drawled as he flipped through his pages a bit more. He continued to scan over the articles and essays that Shuuhei had found. “He sounds like a smart boy but far from what you would call a trust fund baby.”

 

“He is. And he’s not truly a trust fund baby, not like others. His grandparents were big on working for you money and making him earn his privileges. That carried over from what I’ve read about his from his journals,” Shuuhei said, shrugging one shoulder. “He’s also training to know how to watch over his family’s estate, but really, he’s happy working on his teaching degree. He really wants to become a professor at Karakura University. From what I was able to learn, around the time that he’ll become fully certified, their current Egyptian historian teacher will be just about ready to retire. He’s hoping that if he does well enough in classes, he’ll get to replace him,” he explained.

 

“I see. I’m really startin’ ta like this man more and more,” Gin said, his lips twitching upwards as he read over the latest article that had been written by Renji. It was well written, a speculative piece on Nefertiti and what could have happened to her based on all of the information that they had. Old and brand new.  It was well thought out and researched, offering the reader some new ideas. “He’d make a good researcher for ya, Sosuke,” he mused.

 

“I would not doubt it,” Aizen mused as he continued to flip through the file. He wondered if he could get away with introducing Ichigo to a few of his friends at the research museum. They were always complaining that they needed a new forensic artist after their last one left in a snit fit over working with actual skulls. “Anything else that we should know about him?”

 

“It looks as if he’s not one for rebound relationships,” Gin drawled. “He’ll happily go out, get laid once or twice during the first few months before he starts ta look but not really search. Apparently he’s had three partners, two females and a male, before he hooked up with Grimmjow. And that relationship stayed steady all things considered. He had felt that somethin’ had been off by tha looks of these journal entries of his,” he said, flipping to them before he closed the file. “So this shall be nothin’ but fun.”

 

“Oh, indeed, lots of fun,” Aizen said as he looked up from the file in his hands, smiling slightly. “How are you planning on approaching him?” he asked.

 

“I’m thinkin’ that I’m gonna go huntin’ when he decides to go out for some fun,” Gin mused, rubbing at his lips. “Shuu, tell me, how long does he usually wait until he goes out to find a partner?” he asked.

 

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow at him before he hummed thoughtfully. “About two weeks on the average, from what I can tell of his past doings. Seeing as that he lost his virginity at 15, he’s rarely gone without a sexual partner even though he’s only had four meaningful relationships,” he said. He paused in thought before shrugging a shoulder. “Though it might be longer since he has some mid-terms to deal with.”

 

“Well then, I’ll just have ta watch his journal and wait. I noticed that he tends to post when he’s goin’ out, talks about his plans a few hours before hand on it,” Gin drawled, pulling out his phone. Finding Renji’s blog easily, he set up the feed that he wanted to tell him whenever the young man updated it before he tucked it away. “Now, tell me about his friend. I think he’d be rather good for a few different people but ya know how I am. I want ta be sure,” he purred.

 

“His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. His age is twenty-one turning twenty-two in three and a half weeks,” Shuuhei chuckled, settling in to tell his friend and boss about Renji’s friend. He had a feeling that things would be very interesting in the coming weeks if not months and years.

 

He was so looking forward to it.

 


	3. Pouting Can Lead to Something Good 3 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pouting Can Lead To Something Good  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 3 out of 5  
> Characters: various  
> Word Count: 2,337  
> Warnings: talk of future sexual intercourse  
> AN: Is this actually on time? Yes, yes it is. Because I'm alive! I think. 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was nearly three weeks after the break up for Renji to finally have time to get away from things, and the moment that his post went life, Gin started to get ready for seduction. As he dressed, he decided to wear a simple pair of jeans that hugged his legs and a dark blue shirt that went well with his coloring.

 

Making sure that he had his short trimmed hair neatly brushed out, he grabbed his keys, specialized wallet, with his hopeful pack of lube and condom tucked into it, and his jacket. With everything on his person, he left his penthouse apartment and walked into the connected garage with a smirk.

 

It didn’t take him very long to arrive at the club that Renji had decided on for the night, and even less time to get in and get a drink. With his beer bottle in one hand, Gin settled into a booth in a dark corner and started to watch the dancers on the floor, dragging his attention to light the candle that sat in the middle of the table. Each offered table had them, unless the table was built for a group. The smaller tables though had them to signal that the person or persons were looking for a partner. It was a very subtle code that only those who knew where the matches were would understand.

 

It wasn’t very hard to spot the one that he wanted for the night though. Renji had perched himself on a tall chair with Ichigo and some of their other friends. They all held drinks and were looking highly amused by something. Gin watched as red-brown eyes swept over the club as they took in the candles that were glowing and the people that were there already. His lips tugged up into an amused smile as he sat back and sipped his drink, waiting for those eyes to swing in his direction, catching them in a glance.

 

He had to chuckle into his beer bottle as he smirked, watching a soft blush spread over Renji’s nose as the other male looked away from him and shifted in his seat. Ichigo watched the interaction with curious eyes, his soda held in one hand, seeing as he was once more the designated driver of the group.

 

“I think he might be watching you,” he cooed at his friend, taking the chance to tease him. Renji just groaned at him and looked towards where the man was watching their group with eyes that glittered black in the gentle light that was thrown out by the candle. “And he’s looking for some fun tonight if his candle is anything to go by.” Renji snorted at the way Ichigo drew out the word fun.

 

“Oh just fuck off, Ichigo,” Renji groaned and rubbed at his face. His eyes flicked towards Gin once more. The man was still watching him, drinking from his bottle as his hair glinted, shifting between a pure silver to a silver with a sheen of lavender. The lights from the dance floor barely glinted off of it, leaving the man in his corner mostly hidden by shadows, the candle light showing him just enough to tell what he looked like. Shifting, he looked away. “Fuck.”

 

“Well, you did come out looking for someone who made feel like prey,” Kiego snorted into his drink, getting hit on the shoulder by Tatsuki. “Hey! Bitch. ‘Hime, put a leash on your girl,” he complained.

 

Orihime just rolled her eyes at him and giggled around her mai-tai straw. “No, I don’t think I will, Keigo, my friend,” she said as she put her drink down onto the table, leaning forward, her tank top barely constraining her chest. “So, what are you go do about him, Renji?” she asked.

 

“I have no idea really,” Renji huffed, his eyes catching sight of the man as he shifted again, a smirk dancing on thin lips. “But I have a feeling that he will come to be eventually if I don’t go to him,” he mused. He had to admit that the man was very good looking, if not shorter than what he went for. And he was slim, slimmer than even Ichigo was. But there was just something about him that screamed power and it made his libido sit up and take notice.

 

“I say that you go for it. He’ll be different than the guys that you tend to pick up when you do this shit. Hell, he’ll probably be different than the guys that you date,” Rukai drawled as she and Ishida walked back up. She slid into her chair next to Keigo, the brunette male smiling and kissing his girlfriend’s cheek. Uryu took his own seat next to Sado.

 

“I hate you so very much some days, Rukia,” Renji groaned before draining his beer bottle. He idly wondered if he could get away with getting completely and utterly smashed before he remembered that he did have to work the next day. He sighed as he waved for a fresh bottle, paying the waitress with a not when he delivered. “What if he turns out to be some kind of ass that’s just out to get fucked instead of doing the fucking?” he asked. Keigo wrinkled his nose at the thought of his friend doing anything but kissing.

 

Then again, the guy still squirmed when it came to talking about sex with any of his friends, including his girlfriend.

 

“What you do then is walk off and leave him behind with blue balls,” Tatsuki told him, Sado nodding his head in agreement. “You’ll have your phone with you the entire time to so it won’t be like that you’ll be helpless. And you are a trained fighter.”

 

“Just give me your keys for your car just in case you decide to catch a cab please,” Ichigo said, wiggling his fingers at his friend. “I should onto them anyways, since I’m the one that is driving. Again.”

 

“Next time I’ll play designated driver but we all know how Renji is with his baby,” Orihime offered teasingly.

 

“You didn’t just scratch my baby, Orihime, you put a fucking dent into it that cost me nearly ninety dollars to have it pulled so you could miss a cat that was already on the sidewalk. You could have just stopped you know, my brakes won’t die on you,” Renji stated as he handed over his keys.

 

Ichigo just snickered at him as he slid off of the stool and grabbed the chain that he had attached to his pants, pulling out the ring that held everyone’s house keys. He hooked the new set onto it before he shoved them into his pockets again, Renji amazed that he could at the moment.

 

“Alright, I’m going for it, I really am. If nothing, I will come back and continue to hunt someone I know will fuck instead of being fucked,” he finally said, standing up from his chair.

 

His friends ‘good lucks’ followed after him as he strolled over to the table, one hand tucked into his back pocket. Coming to stand before the table, he cocked his hip to the side, Gin smirking up at him before waving a long fingered hand at the seat next to him. “Decided ta come over finally?” he asked once Renji had sat down.

 

Renji bit at the inside of his cheek, feeling the way the accent rolled through him and slowly lit simmering fires in his body. “Yeah. Considering that you were staring at me like I was the tastiest thing in the club pulled me in,” he said, glad that he was able to keep his voice from wavering. But just barely.

 

Gin smirked once more, turning his head to look at Renji as he laughed softly. “I couldn’t help it actually,” the other man drawled as he reached out to flip the small lid up onto the candle holder. With no airflow, the candle was quickly snuffed out, leaving the two in their mostly dark corner. “My name is Gin. I’ve noticed ya around a few times but I could have sworn that you were with the blue guy.”

 

“His name is Grimmjow, the ass, and I caught him in bed with someone else,” Renji snorted before he sniffed in disgust. “I had to burn that bed and sell the frame to. Luckily I found that I wasn’t too attached to it. But my name is Renji. What exactly are you here for? I noticed the candle but you can never quite tell with some people.”

 

“Ta be honest, I was really hopin’ ta find you and well have a little fun with ya. I saw ya few weeks ago and got yur name from Nnoitra soon after that. Started ta follow yur journal,” Gin admitted after a moment. He smiled at the slight blush that he got, feeling rather proud of himself as he shifted in his seat. He didn’t often admit to what he did or what he wanted to do. “So? Are ya interested in some fun?” he asked as he jerked his head head to a small hallway that lead to a set of stairs.

 

For all intents and purposes, the rooms upstairs were only open for those who wanted to get away from the main area of the club or wanted to have a private party with friends. But with the large couches and the inbuilt floor pillows, they tended to be used for other things. The owners had an unofficial rule that if you were to fuck in their club that you made sure that you cleaned up after yourself.

 

He and Grimmjow had often used the rooms when they had come to club for a quicky before they had gone back to their dancing and hanging out with friends.

 

Nibbling at his bottom lip in thought, Renji came to a decision and nodded his head, sliding out of the booth. He waited for Gin to follow him before he started for the hallway. He noticed that most of his friends, expect the amused looking Ichigo, had hit the dance floor as they passed the table. The two friends exchanged looks before the smaller male smirked and waved his phone at him to remind him to text should he go home with his fun.

 

Nodding his head, Renji stepped to the side once they were in the hallway, allowing Gin to take the lead, paying for the room with his card before he took the keys from the guy with a smirk.

 

Once they found the right room and the door closed, Renji gasped in surprise when he was pressed firmly up against the door, the shorter male purring and pressing his body firmly against his. “Now that I have ya alone,” Gin growled. He loved the soft moan from his larger partner as he melted against the door, slumping just right to bring their groins together.

 

Rolling his hips into Renji’s, he growled when he felt Renji rapidly hardening in anticipation, reaching up and using the ponytail to drag the man into a kiss. It was all tongue and need as they rocked together. Renji was so wonderfully responsive, big hands clenching at his hips before they ran up his back to hold onto his shirt tight. The hand not fisted in bright red, silky locks roamed down a well defined chest, finding a nipple that budded at his questing touch.

 

Pulling back from the kiss after long moments of just devouring the other’s sweet mouth, Gin licked his lips and hummed softly, enjoying the wantonness on his partner’s face. Pressing a light kiss to Renji’s chin, he made a happy sound. “I think I’ve decided on somethin’,” he mused, his voice rich with desire.

 

“And what’s that?” Renji whimpered as Gin trailed his mouth from his chin down over his jawline and down his neck, pausing to create a mark high up on it.

 

“I have decided that I’m not gonna fuck you here,” Gin stated as his hands moved down to reach back and squeeze Renji’s ass at the whine that his words got. “Instead I think I’m gonna take you home, lay you on my bed, and have you every which way. I’ll especially enjoy makin’ sure that you’ll be feelin’ me for a long time after we part,” he promised, the words dark and rumbling.

 

Renji whimpered and shuddered at the promises. He hadn’t felt lust hit him so hard as to leave him feeling weak kneed and on the verge of his climax, especially just from some kissing and rubbing. But he was finding that he was feeling that way, wanting nothing more than what Gin had just offered him. “Alright,” he breathed, his eyes opening to stare at the smirking man. “Just,” he started, swallowing, “got to text my friend.”

 

“Text as we leave out of the back door. You’re lookin’ rather ruffled,” Gin chuckled as he pulled away reluctantly, allowing Renji to catch his breath. Once he was sure that they had calmed enough to walk out of the club, he lead his partner to the back exit. He dropped off the key to the room to the person that stood there with a nod of his head as Renji sent off a text on his phone.

 

Once they were sitting in his car, Gin’s hand was in Renji’s lap, teasing him through his pants with knowing, stroking fingers, his other hand on the steering wheel. He was finding that he was quite loving Renji’s face when he was being pleasured. And the little sounds that he let loose as he held onto the seat was just as lovely.

 

Gin couldn’t wait until he had Renji pinned down on his bed and opened up around his cock, nice and slick and tight.

 

It was going to be glorious.

 


	4. Pouting Can Lead to Something Good 4 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pouting Can Lead To Something Good  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 4 out of 5  
> Characters: Gin/Renji  
> Word Count: 3936  
> Warnings: Lots and lots of sex.  
> AN: Yeah, 9 pages of smutty smut. It took me 2 days to write and then another 3 to rewrite it.
> 
> So enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Gin had originally thought that he would take Renji to his personal playhouse, so to speak. It was a small loft that he kept for his one night stands so he didn’t have to worry about them following after him after the night. But as he had driven towards it and Renji had made such sweet sounds, he had decided to just take him to his penthouse home. He wanted nothing more than to see the man spread out on his twilight colored sheets. And in the morning, to see him sitting at his dining table, drinking coffee and trying to wake up.

 

With that thought in mind, he had turned to drive to the building that held his condo, parking in his spot near the top of the enclosed garage. He allowed Renji to come down while he navigated the garage, the redhead panting and blinking. Looking around, the redhead licked at his lips and said, “I am not fucking in the back seat. I hope you know this.”

 

Gin simply chuckled at him. “I’m not gonna fuck ya in the back seat. I’m gonna fuck ya in a big bed. Now come on,” he drawled, turning off the car and undoing his seatbelt. He opened his door as Renji groaned and slid out with him, standing and looking around the garage as he closed the passenger door. Following after Gin, he fixed his pants, glad that he had gone for a pair that, while doing great things for his ass, it gave him room to get hard in.

 

He hated pants so tight that they left no room for an erection.

 

Gin smirked at him as he headed for an archway and down a short hallway past a single elevator that was next to a door that lead into a hallway. “Almost there,” he promised, Renji smirked in anticipation as the other male opened the door with a key that he had pulled out of his pants pocket.

 

Once they had gone down the very short hallway and gotten into the penthouse, Renji gasped as he was shoved up against the door, a long fingered hand finding his hair tie and breaking it with a practiced flick. He groaned as the same hand grabbed his hair in a firm hold and pulled his head back. Gin latched his mouth onto his neck and sucked at his adam’s apple. The larger man found himself going limp, sure that the shorter male would easily hold him, pleasure coursing through him.

 

Gin smirked at the way that Renji was reacting, rather pleased by it as he pulled away from his throat, licking up from his Adam’s apple and up his chin, smirking. “We should move ta the bedroom,” he drawled, getting a new moan of anticipation from Renji. Pulling away from the other man, letting go of the long hair, Gin started towards the bedroom, passing his kitchen and dining room area, and living room. Renji was quick to follow after him, kicking off his shoes at the door along with his socks, taking in the apartment but not paying to much attention.

 

Walking into the bedroom with the other man, Renji came to stand still and moaned softly at the sight of Gin pulled off his shirt and tossing it into a hamper. The shorter man was muscled, but not defined. It made him think of Ichigo with the way he was built. But on all of the pale skin came a few scars that perked Renji’s interest, but wasn’t what he was focusing on it. The sight of his partner was enough to make him drool and twitch in anticipation for what was going to happen.

 

Gin just smirked at him as he raised an eyebrow. “Ya goin’ ta just stand there and stare at me, or are ya gonna get undressed?” he asked, voice rolling as he flicked his pants open. They slid down on his hips slightly, revealing more of his hips to Renji’s greedy eyes, missing the leer that he got.

 

Renji hummed and reached up to tug his shirt out of his own pants, undoing the buttons on his shirt and shrugging it off to drop it onto the floor in a puddle. Gin made a happy noise, taking in the dark tribal tattoos that decorated the muscled chest, licking his lips as his blood heated and his prick twitched in his pants. He was looking forward to tasting those markings, especially if they were sensitive to touch as he was hoping.

 

Renji blushed lightly under the attention as he unbuttoned his pants, the zipper sliding down easily and exposing blood red boxer shorts as he shoved them down. He watched as Gin watched, his blue eyes darkening into the color of a stormy sky. He felt rather sexy, something htat he head been missing with Grimmjow for a while before their relationship had come to an abrupt end. Licking his lips, he pulled his pants off all the way and they joined his shirt on the floor, toeing them off fully, Gin still watching him.

 

Gin finally moved to him, stalking to Renji and wrapping one hand around his wrist, tugging the larger male over to the bed before he turned him around and shoved him onto his back. He chuckled as the other man bounced on the bed for a second as he moaned softly, nibbling at his bottom lip and watching him with bright, anticipation filled eyes.

 

“My, my. I was right. You are pretty laying on my bed,” Gin growled, moving to crawl onto the bed between long legs, loving the lust filled gaze that stared up at him. He smirked and reached out, stroking a hand down over Renji’s chest, trailing his fingers over the tattoos and purring as the other man pushed up into the touch. “I was right about this to. They are sensitive,” he hummed in delight, a grin spreading over his lips.

 

Renji just sighed out a moan as his long fingers tweaked a nipple with a light flick of long fingers, arching up into them. He idly mused, his mind fogging with need and pleasure, that Gin didn’t move as one who was learning what turned his lover on. He moved that he was one who _knew_ without a doubt what turned his lover on. He had a feeling that the man knew more about him then he had admitted to knowing. But at the moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to really care about that fact. Especially when Gin was one more claiming his mouth, his tongue tasting and teasing, drawing him into the kiss and dragging another moan from him.

 

Gin groaned when Renji reached out and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him closer, the bigger man curling slightly so that he could keep the kiss going. He groaned again, his hands sliding firmly over Renji’s sides as their groins came together and rubbed just enough to send heat roaring through them at the light touch.

 

“I wasn’t expecting ya ta be so sensitive,” Gin murmured as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips. Renji whined and pouted at the fact that it had ended, flopping back onto the bed and moaning lowly. “But it is a very, very lovely surprise,” he continued, smirking as one hand once more found a nipple, fingers twisting it. He watched as Renji gasped and arched up into it, his prick twitched in delight. “Did your partner ever just play with ya? Make ya writhe and moan under him until ya were beggin’ ta be fucked? Ta be taken so hard that ya couldn’ breath as you’re pounded into?” he asked.

 

Renji whimpered at the images that the words conjured in his mind, his body flushing in anticipation for what was to come, one leg wrapping around Gin’s hips to pull him close again. “No,” he groaned when Gin stopped his teasing of the now rock hard nipple that he had found perfect to play with.

 

“Well now,” Gin drawled, smirking, “ain’t that a shame.” Chuckling, he leant down and swiped his tongue over the nipple that he had been working on, getting a strangled moan from Renji. It was a rather lovely sound to his ears, so he did it again and got that moan again, his lover shifting under him. “Especially since ya are so pretty wigglin’ under me,” he said, leaving the first nipple alone to move to the second one. He chuckled when Renji whined at him and rocked up.

 

“You’re a fuckin’ tease,” Renji groaned. Gin chuckled and slid up so that he could look down at the panting man under him.

 

“I do tease, but I still deliver. Trust me on that. Your last lover musta sucked,” he mused as one of his thighs pressed against Renji’s legs and against his groin. He smirked when he got a soft keen and his hips rocked up into the pressure. “Really, really sucked.”

 

“Gods,” Renji breathed out. His eyes rolled back when Gin’s hand found its way under his boxer shorts waist band to tease the base of his cock. His fingers tugged at the hairs that created a nest around his hardness. “Please,” he groaned out finally when all his partner did was continue to brush his fingers against the base of his prick.

 

“Soon,” Gin promised him, dropping a kiss to the side of Renji’s lips. He sat up on his knees, watching as Renji relaxed back into the black sleekness of his bedsheets, blood red hair vibrant against the black. He smirked as he slid off of his bed and tapped Renji’s ankle. “Shift up ta so that ya lay on the pillows,” he instructed, watching as Renji did so. As the other man moved around, he pulled the comforter and liquid platinum flat sheet down, exposing the matching fitted sheet. Renji hummed as he settled against the pillows, running his hand over the sleekness and wiggled a bit more so that he could sprawl out once more. His smile danced on his lips.

 

“Am I really that good looking against your bedding that you’re gonna stand there and stare all night? Or will you join me?” he asked, his voice husky. Gin hummed as Renji played with the waistband of his boxer briefs, just tugging at them, exposing more of his firm stomach and his thatch of darker red curls.

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be joinin’ ya,” Gin promised as he tugged off his own jeans and boxers. He tossed both to the side as his freed cock twitched in the air. Renji moaned as he finally got to see his partner in his full glory, all pale skin and subtle muscle that shifted with each movement. His eyes ran over the lean body and took in every inch of his partner, lingering on the hard length that twitched under his gaze, biting at his bottom lip. He hummed when the other man finally crawled onto the bed and came to kneel between his knees.

 

“What are you planning on doing?” he asked, gasping when Gin cupped his groin, teasing his hardness.

 

“Somethin’ really fun,” Gin said, his eyes dancing in amusement as his lover wiggled under him as his fingers moved, cupping and stroking. “A lot of fun for both of us,” he hummed, his eyes running from Renji’s face down his chest and to his groin. His erection strained against his boxer shorts under the teasing movements.

 

“Good Gods,” Renji gasped. He arched up into the firm touches, encouraging them even as they shattered his thoughts to the four winds, making it so that he couldn’t think straight enough to return the touches.

 

“Ah, so perfectly wonderful,” Gin chuckled softly at him. He removed his hand from where he was teasing before he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down over long legs, leaving Renji exposed to his eyes. Humming, he used his fingers to trace the tattoos that flowed down over his abs, towards his groin, admiring the way the black looked against the tan of his skin. Gin worked his hands lower, finding some that curled over his strong thighs, loving the way that Renji was shifting and wiggling under him already.

 

Gin smirked at his lover, lowering his head, pressing a kiss to Renji’s stomach, getting a low groan as his skin broke out in goosebumps. The slim man made a happy sound and went to work teasing and marking the skin before him, watching the other claw and cling at the pillows and sheets. His eyes were unfocused. He made a note that his new partner had obviously become unused to having all of his lover’s attention on him, driving him insane.

 

He worked hard to rectify that fact, tasting and touching every inch of skin that he could but was ignoring, mostly, Renji’s hardness. Gin finally pulled away from his teasing, having created a new mark on a strong thigh, and smirked down him, taking in the dazed look of his lover, already feeling smug.

 

Renji had fully sprawled out on the bed, his eyes half lidded and glazed over with pleasure, his skin pink-tinged with pleasure. Smirking once more, Gin stole a soft kiss from bruised lips before he shifted towards the bedside table, dragging his bedside table drawer open, digging around in it. He found found his condoms and the bottle of lube that he had bought after he had scoured every journal written by his partner to figure out if he had any allergies. It had been amusing to learn that he had an allergy to any fake pineapple products, and a very slight one to actual pineapple.

 

But it had also made it that he had had to look at his lube and condoms, and find out that he had to buy some seeing as he had almost been out of it.

 

Pulling one of the condom packages out, Gin dropped it to the side, making a note to get both of them tested if Renji hadn’t after he had dealt with his ex, and smirked at the anticipation on Renji’s face. “Told ya that I’d get ta the fun part soon enough,” he teased. He dropped the bottle of lube down between his own legs for a moment.

 

“You’re still a tease,” Renji got out, groaning when Gin coaxed his legs open and up, exposing his body fully to him.

 

“Of course I am,” Gin chuckled at him, stroking his fingers over the strong thighs before he picked up the bottle of lube again. “It’s always so much fun ta rile up my lovers though.” He smirked at the weak glare as he shook the bottle, popping the lid with a leer at him. “It always makes ‘em so much more fun ta fuck,” he drawled as he squeezed out some of the viscous liquid.

 

Renji’s reply was cut off by the long fingers that reached down and stroked over the ring of muscles, just teasing the hole as his thumb stroked the skin above it. He rocked up into the touch, encouraging it, Gin smirking at him as he pressed his hips back down onto the bed, holding him down. A long finger slowly slipped into his body, drawing a soft moan from him, his eyes sliding shut with a slow slide. It had been so long since it someone other than himself had taken their sweet time in teasing him open.

 

Gin watched, smirking as his eyes glowed with his pleasure, working the finger in and out slowly, coaxing the muscles to relax for him. It felt as if the other hadn’t been taken in over well the eight months that he had complained about, he was so tight and hot around his finger. Moaning, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Renji’s stomach as he worked a second finger in alongside with the first finger.

 

Renji groaned as the movements of the fingers became smoother the longer they were in him, rolling his hips as he tried to focus enough to reach out and actually touch. He cried out in surprise when the other man just chuckled and stroked his fingers along the walls of his hole, sliding perfectly over his sweet spot. His body twitched and his cock leaked against his stomach as he needily whined for more.

 

“Such lovely reactions,” Gin moaned as he worked the third finger in, spreading them wide. He watched as Renji started to fuck himself back onto his fingers, whining in need and drawing a smirk from the man. “Don’t worry, lovely, you’re gonna get what ya want,” he promised, Renji sighing in anticipation as he rolled his hips down into the fingers.

 

As soon as he felt the muscles completely relax around his fingers, Gin smirked down at Renji, pulling his fingers free and reaching out to grab his condom. Tearing it open, he pulled the condom out and slid it down over his own length, before he used what was left of the lube on his hand to slick himself fully. Smirking, he used his hands to push Renji’s knees upwards, getting him into the right position before he let one leg go to hold himself steady.

 

Sliding forward between long legs, he pressed the tip of his cock against the stretched opening before he rocked forward, the head popping past the muscles before he stilled. Renji jerked at the feeling of his lover start to slide into him, moaning and trying to press backwards, the hands on his knees stopping him from getting very far. “Gin,” he whined, forcing his eyes to open to look up at the other man, getting a smirk from him.

 

“Just relax for me,” Gin cooed as he continued to press forward. He groaned loudly when he slid all the way in easily, Renji’s body just relaxing and opening for him until he couldn’t go any further. Renji groaned as he shuddered, his eyes rolling back as he worked through the burn of Gin’s entry. His body fully relaxed into the other’s hold as as the stretching disappeared to be replaced by fullness.

 

He mused, far in the back of his fogged mind, that it had been a long time since he had felt full and ready to be taken without having to do all of the work himself. Rocking his hips and squeezing, Renji groaned when Gin rocked against his ass, hissing in return.

 

Brushing his hands over Renji’s thighs, Gin leered down at him before he pulled back until only the head of his prick was seated in Renji’s body before he rocked back in. He took his time sliding in and out, savoring the tightness around his prick as Renji writhed in enjoyment, his red-brown eyes gazing up at the ceiling and lot to pleasure. Gin shifted on his knees, planting his hands onto the bed next to Renji’s chest, his legs hooked over his arms and pounded once into the body under him.

 

He smirked when all his lover did was moan loudly and arch up into the next hard thrust, chuckling before he started a hard and fast pace. Renji reached up and clung to him, scratching at his back, dragging up red lines as Gin stopped holding back. His lover’s body was open and willing for everything that he was going to happily give. Sweat slicked bodies worked together, rolling and rocking, flushing red as the larger man threw his head back as one hand slid down over his stomach to grasp his leaking cock.

 

Renji stroked his cock in time with the trusts that rocked his body with each one, grasping and unable to catch his breath. Gin was growling lowly as he kept up a bruising pace, his eyes flicking between his face and the hand on the leaking cock. Renji gasped and went taut, his body twitching as he came over his stomach, chest, and hand, white spatter landing on his chin. Gin groaned as he fucked through the climax before he found his own, leaning forward to lick up the little bit that had landed on the underside of his lover’s chin as he came into his condom.

 

Pulling away from Renji with a soft smile dancing on his lips, Gin sat up and allowed the long legs to slide down and off of his arms. Grasping the base of the condom, he pulled free of the still twitching entrance before he pulled off the condom and tied it off. He tossed it into the garbage that on the other side of the bed. While Renji twitched on the bed in aftershocks, Gin stood, stealing a quick kiss before he walked into his bathroom to wet down a cloth.

 

He cleaned off his stomach and groin first, removing the leftover lube and cum on his chest before he tossed the washcloth into the hamper before he soaked a new cloth. Gin chuckled as he padded back into the bedroom, finding Renji watching him with sleepy, content eyes as his sticky hand stroked through the drying come on his stomach. “Relaxed?” he asked, the younger male smirking.

 

“Very much so. And so well fucked out that I think I lost my ability to think straight,” Renji said, his words soft but roughened from the sounds that had been dragged out of him. Gin chuckled and sat down next to him, cleaning him up as the other man watched him carefully. “I’m kind of surprised.”

 

“And just why is that?” Gin asked as he cocked an eyebrow, sitting down next to him and cleaning all of the come off of his lover, including on Renji’s hand.

 

“I would have thought that you would have taken me to a motel or a play apartment,” Renji hummed. “And then would have left me as soon as you had gotten what you wanted from me.”

 

“I woulda, if ya weren’t you,” Gin admitted before he shrugged and put the washcloth down over the edge of his trash can. Renji tilted his head as he slowly sat up. “I told ya that I got yur name from Nnoitra and I watched yur blog right?” he asked, getting a nod. “Well, yur blog was interestin’ enough that I dug around a bit inta who ya were with the help of my friends. Though once I had ya in my car, I had decided ta bring ya here.” Technically the truth if not a bit backwards.

 

But the smirk on Renji’s lips told him that the man knew he had twisted the truth slightly.

 

“So you came to the club just with the intentions of getting me into your bed huh?” Renji chuckled, getting patted on the hip by Gin. “I can deal with that.”

 

“I’ll make ya breakfast in the mornin’ and we can discuss what ya want. For now, I think we both need sleep,” Gin drawled as he reached down to his pants and found his phone. Hooking it up to its charger, he set the alarm on it before he poked and prodded Renji into the bed, pulling the comforter and flat sheet to cover them.

 

Renji just chuckled at him and laid his head onto Gin’s chest, humming as the man’s heartbeat dragged him into sleep, an arm around his waist and on his hip.

 


	5. Pouting Can Lead to Something Good 5 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pouting Can Lead To Something Good  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 5 out of 5  
> Characters: Gin/Renji  
> Word Count: 1,483  
> Warnings: nothing much  
> AN: Let's see. Real quick: Yes, I have a secont story to follow that will be a little longer. This one was shortish because I didn't have a muse to continue forward with this pairing. Next pairing focus for this set will be Mizuiro/Ichigo. 
> 
> With some more Gin/Renji.
> 
> Until I finish that story, because I have other stories to finish first, you'll just have to enjoy whatever is coming next.
> 
> For now, enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Stumbling out of the bedroom, rumpled and blurry eyed, Renji blinked as he stared at Gin. He found that the man was pouring what smelled like coffee into a cup before he added a bit of creamer. Grunting at the amused look on the other’s face, he sat down on the floor pillow at the rather traditional dining room table. Laying his head onto his arms, he watched as his lover moved creamer and sugar down onto the table before him. He hummed when the next thing put down before him was a cup of fresh, hot coffee that smelled faintly of vanilla.

 

“You are a saint, I swear,” Renji rasped as he sat up enough to take the coffee cup between his hands loving the heat of the cup and the steam. Smiling, he picked up the creamer, finding it smelling like chocolate peppermints, pouring just a bit into his cup before adding some sugar to it. He took the offered spoon and slowly stirred the liquid before he tasted it, moaning happily as it rolled over his tongue.

 

“Ya really don’t do the good coffee all that often do ya?” Gin asked with a chuckle, sitting down and placing a large platter of fruit and pastries down. He noticed that two smaller plates were already on the table now that Renji could focus for more than a second.

 

“Not often, no,” Renji admitted, taking a small plate and placing a couple of good sized honey dew slices onto his plate along with a few strawberries. “No real room for the good stuff that I would love to have at every chance I could get in the budget. I would go for some from that one store on the corner of Eighth,” he continued as he watched Gin move a bunch of grapes onto his own plate.

 

“Oh?” Gin asked. He tasted his coffee and nodded in pleasure before he plucked a grape from the bunch on his plate.

 

Renji smiled into his coffee cup. “Yeah, well I pay my bills, I buy what I need for that week, and then I stash the rest into an emergency fund, which was a good idea for myself. Seeing as I drained a good portion of it moving and buying myself a new bed,” he said, shrugging.

 

Gin raised an eyebrow at him and snickered softly. “Yeah, that would drain a person’s bank account,” he said, shaking his head and smiling. “Tell me about yurself? I like ta get ta know new friends.” He ate a grape and smirked at the other male.

 

Renji smiled at him and waved a slice of melon in the air. “I have a feeling that you know this, but I live with Ichigo, the guy who was with me, and Hanataro. I work at the bookstore, which I’m going to have to go do later today, so I can’t lounge around and take advantage of your libido. I’m trying for a teaching degree and want to specialize in Egyptian history. Ichigo is going for a forensic artistry degree. Specializations to the nth degree,” he said.

 

“It sounds like it,” Gin chuckled. He mused for a moment on what he wanted to ask next. “Does he have any plans on what he wants ta do?” he asked, Renji giving him a look that told him he knew that he knew more than he was saying.

 

Renji sipped his coffee. “Ah, he actually wants to work for the museum but he’s not real sure if he’ll be able to get the job or not. He still has about a year left and he’s looking for an internship that’s willing to work with him. So far, nothing is forthcoming. I already have my own since the teacher that is the Egyptian history teacher now has no applicants for this round,” he admitted. “I had to force Ichigo to put in the application for the new rounds but we haven’t heard yay or nay for him.”

 

“This was just before everything happened with your ex, right?” Gin asked him. Renji nodded as he finished his first slice of fruit. “Then ya probably won’t hear anythin’ for another week. Then it’ll be for interviews with the head of the program and the museum head,” he continued.

 

Renji smiled at that information. “I’ll have to tell him that later then,” he said as he ate the other slice of melon in a few bites, a hum of pleasure escaping around the last bite. Licking his fingers, he eyed the pastries. “You want to know about Ichigo why now?” he asked, looking at his lover.

 

“It’s ‘cause Sasuke liked his art and knows a few people in on the program for the forensic side of the museum. They lost their last artist and have been lookin’ for one. I’m sure if he asked them ta look real close at Ichi’s works, they’ll agree with him,” Gin said, shrugging.

 

Renji smiled and leant forward. “Ichigo is one of the few that can see the face. He’s been to a few of the body farms where some of the faces are so distorted from decomp or are just skulls, and recreates them onto paper. Sometimes they’ll even let him do 3D scans to practice his facial reconstruction on his computer. Sometimes he’ll be able to save enough money to use the campus 3D printer,” he continued. “Recreates some of the skulls to work on his clay work with. He has about thirteen of them right now and is working to save up for two more. He has to save up a lot of money up though since he has to use the really good stuff since his practice skulls are washed and used so often. They also come apart to recreate new skulls.”

 

“Doesn’t he have practice skulls for his classes?” Gin asked him.

 

Renji wobbled a hand back and forth. “Eh, somewhat. Those skulls break down fast though so they’re not really worth buying beyond the one set for class work. Most of his fellow students do the same thing,” he said. “He did win the chance at being a part of a full crew to recreate a full body next year though. He’s picking out the body that he would love to get the fake bones of for that. The best body also has a prize to it.”

 

“Which body is he thinkin’ about?” Gin held up his cup in offer of more coffee, Renji handing his own over with a smile.

 

“Actually, he wants to work on one of the Egyptian mummies that are on loan at the museum,” Renji said. “When he’s done with it, I’m going to take pictures of it and going to do a paper on it as a joint project with him. He’s really hoping to win one of the two final prizes. One is going to New York and getting a collection fifty printed skulls of some of the more famous skulls, or the choice of a profession 3D printer with enough plastic to recreate about two hundred skulls. He really wants the printer,” he continued. He watched as Gin stood and poured fresh coffee into their cups.

 

“I’ll have ta see it when it’s finished,” the fox like man drawled as he walked over and put his coffee down on the table. “What time are ya havin’ ta go?” he asked as he looked at the wall clock.

 

Renji made his coffee as he looked at the clock and noted that it was barely after eight in the morning. “I’m working on closing shift. So Have to get there after five and I’m getting one around ten,” he said as he stirred his coffee. “And for your information, Ichigo doesn’t care about gender when it comes to lovers or partners, and neither do I. But I’m not looking for something solid at the moment.”

 

“That’s just fine by me,” Gin drawled, reaching out to pull Renji into his lap with a smirk, loving the slight flush that spread over Renji’s cheeks. “I would like ta offer a safe partner for ya until ya decide ta find someone new. Maybe even more if we both want that at a later date,” he said, already thinking of how best to get his new partner as his and his alone.

 

He had absolutely no doubt that it would take some time but at the moment, he doubted that it would take him much time. Even as he lifted Renji up onto the table, their lips coming together, tongues playing and hands tugging at what little clothes they had on, he planned. He could work with what was being offered and have what he wanted soon enough.

 

He didn’t doubt his skills in getting the other to date him.

  
  


 


	6. A Tradition for Us 1 of 2 (Christmas Gift 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Tradition For Us  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1 of 2  
> Characters: Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Gin, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Nel  
> Word Count: 2741  
> For: All of my Readers. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> AN: This story was started with a simple thought, “Family traditions”. And then it turned into this. Right around the end of this chapter I figured that unless I split it into two parts it would be a monster in size.
> 
> So that's what I did. I wrote part 1, went to bed, got up, wrote part 2. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy though!
> 
> To note: This is kind of a sneak peek into a larger world that I am working on that is a 3-way crossover into Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha. But that story is a long time in coming so for now, enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Some of his first memories were of his mother singing soft carols while baking gingerbread cookies. The scent of ginger and cinnamon mixed with the scent of the pine tree, a tradition that his mother had brought with her from her time in America for schooling. They were just before she had started to show her pregnancy with the twins, age three about to turn four, and it was something that he loved to remember.

 

Especially since his family had kept up the traditions even after she had died due to Grand Fisher.

 

But it had been his father, his biological father, who had shown them the recipes, coming for a single day every year to teach him and the twins how to cook.

 

Ichigo had learned to never let Isshin near a baked good and that Aizen could make the cookies taste just like their mother’s cookies had been. He had also learned that while Isshin wasn’t his biological father, that didn’t mean that the man didn’t love him any less.

 

So when he had left the living world to hide with Aizen while his family had disappeared to hide away from Seireitei, he had wondered just what he was going to do for Christmas that year. They were in the middle of war, despite the fact that for the most part, the two sides were just watching each other and making plans.

 

The morning of Christmas Eve came and Ichigo woke up, knowing just what he wanted to do. Smiling to himself, he slid out of bed and headed for the shower, hearing the door to his small apartment like rooms open and close. He could just faintly feel Gin and Ulquiorra’s power signatures, his guardian’s for the day, on the edges of his senses as he started the shower to get ready for the day.

 

Once he had showered and dried his long hair, pulling it back into a bun that was held by a hair comb with holly berries and leaves, he found his Christmas kimono. It was something of a tradition, another one started by his mother, and every year since, he checked to see if he needed a new one but always wore it.

 

It was a dark green that had holly branches along the bottom and was warm enough when he had to venture out of the house, but light enough to wear in an oven warmed kitchen. The obi though was bright Christmas red.

 

Dressed and ready with thick, warm tabi on his feet and holding a pair of winter geta in hand, he smiled at his two guardians, getting raised eyebrows. “Get your gigais. I need to head out to Tokyo for a few things,” he chirped, Gin tilting his head.

 

“And wha’ do ya need so badly to head to tha Livin’ World?” he asked, Ulquiorra staring at him with a curious look.

 

“Baking ingredients. There’s a few stops we need to make before hitting the big store but there should be a car waiting for us if I know Sosuke any,” Ichigo chirped, dragging the two out of their seats. With a stop to Sazyal’s labs to grab their gigai’s, Ulquiorra looking not quite white, instead just straight up pale without his mask and markings, they headed for the gate room.

 

Aizen was waiting for them, looking highly amused as he held out a wallet with credit cards in Ichigo’s new identity, car keys, and a bracelet for his child to wear that would change his spiritual signature. “I take it you’re continuing the tradition?” he asked, spotting Ichigo’s rather long list.

 

Ichigo just blushed and tucked the wallet, keys, and list away, allowing Gin to put the bracelet on for him. “It’s something that needs to be kept up. I know Yuzu is doing the baking this year since I can’t do it,” he hummed. “I figured that I’d do it here though.”

 

“I got you a rather large truck so you can easily carry it all. The garage that you are going to is connected to this room and there will be large flat dollies to help you carry everything. I know you well enough to know that you will be buying the biggest bags of everything that you can find,” Aizen snorted, Ichigo smiling and checking the time.

 

“Okay, we’ll grab breakfast on the way to the first stop. Thanks, Sousuke,” Ichigo chirped, pressing a kiss to Aizen’s cheek before leading his guardians through the portal. The came out into an enclosed space where indeed a rather large truck for Japan sat and waited for them. He found that getting into the truck meant that he had to be lifted by Ulquiorra since he couldn’t climb properly in the kimono.

 

It didn’t take them long to leave the enclosed garage and drive to the first stop, which was a small spice store in the heart of older Tokyo. While there, he bought whole nutmegs, cloves, ground allspice, real cinnamon powder, and dozens of other spices, all of them sealed into baggies and placed into a large bag.

 

After that, they stopped by one of Ichigo’s favorite candy stores. It was run by a family who had moved to Japan nearly five years ago from American and specializes in homemade candies from around the world. Gum drops, various gummy type candies, blocks of cooking chocolate that one could only get from the store, along with chips and chunks, and other candies were all bought. Ichigo also brought rather large containers of their hot chocolate mix and cider mix with a happy sound.

 

The sheer amount of what Ichigo was buying was amazing to the two men as they helped to haul the large bags of candy to the truck.

 

They soon found themselves at a store that mostly catered to the restaurants, but also to those who wanted to buy in bulk. Ichigo instructed them to grab carts and headed into the store to start shopping. Butter, brown and white sugar, flour, molasses, ginger, milk and cream was all gathered. Meats of various kinds and types were put into one cart while various types of breads were chosen and put into the other along with all new pots, pans, cookie sheets, bread pans, and cake pans.

 

It took them an hour to gather everything at the store and by that time, Gin and Ulquiorra was wondering just what Ichigo was planning on doing with the six large spiral cut hams. And the fifteen pounds of sweet apples next to them. Ichigo just smiled and promised that they would see the next day.

 

With the shopping done, Ichigo treated them to a rather nice lunch to take on the go and headed back to the garage. He took a few minutes to eat the fries that he had gotten while they opened the portal and gathered a few Fraccion to help haul everything into the kitchen, smiling softly to himself.

 

He had a plan and that plan was to build a feast for his friends and family that he had found in Los Noches.

 

Sliding out of the truck, he locked it and the garage up before following after his guards, beaming happily at Aizen and handing the amused man the wallet and receipts. “Are you sure you can handle the amount that I spent?” he asked.

 

Aizen just chuckled and tweaked one ear, finding the hidden earring that was nestled in the curve. “I have had many years to build up a good fortune, Ichigo, just for such reasons,” he teased. Ichigo smiled once more and headed for the kitchen, digging into the bag to find his still hot sliced turkey sandwich.

 

It wasn’t often he had such things after all.

 

Stepping into the kitchen, he directed the Fracción where he wanted things, the new cookware being put by the sink for a quick wash and rinse so they could be used. The meat for the next day was put into the large walk in fridges along with the various vegetables. The rest of the items were carefully lined up on one of the long tables along one wall so that he could get to it all if he needed, a large, moving island set up next to it and plugs.

 

Once he had everything set up to his liking, Gin and Ulquiorra slicing celery into chunks and bread into cubes for various dishes, Ichigo made a thoughtful noise when he realized that he was missing something. “Damn, forgot my music player and speakers,” he muttered, moving to go get that and coming face to face with Grimmjow holding said items in hand.

 

“Aizen figured that you’d forget these. Why do ya need ‘em?” Grimmjow asked as he followed after Ichigo into the kitchen, eyes wide at the amount of ingredients lined up.

 

“I’m baking,” Ichigo chirped, Grimmjow shaking his head with a smile before looking towards Gin and Ulquiorra. “I’m making bread pudding and stuffing,” he said as he plugged in his docking station before opening the Christmas folder on his music player.

 

With the crooning voice of Bing Crosby singing about how he wished them a Merry Christmas, Ichigo smiled and started to wash and rinse the dishes. Grimmjow poked around through the remade recipe book that held all of his mother’s recipes, plus some from Aizen’s mother from when she had joined the life stream.

 

Watching the Arrancar read one, Ichigo smiled and finished with the mixing bowls that he was going to use and walked over with them piled in his hands. “Do you know how to bake?” he asked.

 

Grimmjow’s eyes flicked up before looking down. “I was a teen when I died but my mutter always made sure that Christmas was filled with good foods that we could work into other foods for the rest of the year,” he admitted, shrugging as his fingers stroked over the gingerbread cookie recipe. “She used to make these for me and my father. It’s one of the few memories that I have of them. Outside of a sister who cried when I died.” He huffed. “I wasn’t a good guy even then, but they still loved me. It wasn’t exactly easy living in Nazi Germany.”

 

Ichigo gave him a pained smile, recalling his history and patted his arm before tilting his head. “You remember what the family name was?” he asked, something tickling at his thoughts as he carried the bowls over to the table. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him. Nodding to the recipe, he smiled. “My mom’s line was descended from a German family line. Thus our coloring. They left Germany once they could during the last year of the war and headed to Japan. The recipes are some of the few things outside of the family bible that we have left.”

 

Grimmjow’s eyes widened. “I was known as Grimja. Grimja Weiss. Why?” he asked, Ichigo thinking about it as he sat down the bowls onto the counter and moved to grab his brand new heavy duty wooden spoons.

 

“I think we might be family,” he said, picking up the book and propping it up slightly on the table, finding the recipe for the chocolate chip cookies. He found the caramel, peanut butter, sweet chocolate, white chocolate chips, and chocolate chunks, laying them out to start with the easy to do recipe. “We have a few journals from that time but they’re kind of damaged. They were donated to a history museum by my grandparents, but the pages have been digitized. They’re from the one child who lived through World War 2.”

 

“My little angel...she made it through okay?” Grimmjow breathed, grabbing a stool and sitting down with wide eyes. Gin and Ulquiorra shared a look between them but kept silent, doing the slicing and cutting that Ichigo had set them to do. They would let the two talk, especially since Ichigo was so family oriented.

 

“From what we can tell from the records and such? Yeah. She had issues, but that was rather normal from the war, but she was happy. Sad about her lost brother. I think your ashes were placed with her body when she passed actually,” Ichigo hummed as he started to place butter into a microwaveable dish to melt slightly. “Can you put this into the microwave for about ten seconds? And get it somewhat melted?”

 

Grimmjow nodded and took the dish, thinking as he watched the dish turned in the appliance. He hadn’t remembered a thing after his death, waking up in Germany and wandering the city until he had turned into a hollow. After that, he hadn’t cared about his family or his history and gone to Hueco Mundo, growing stronger and stronger.

 

But after Aizen had found him and helped him break past that last wall that stopped him from getting as powerful as he could, he had started to get memories. They came in flashes, his death happening first. But in the last two years since the start of the war, he had remembered more and more of his mother and father and baby sister.

 

To learn that his sister though had lived and found love, had children? It made something deep in his hidden heart warm.

 

When the microwave beeped, he pulled out the bowl and turned, walking over to the island where Ichigo was carefully measuring out the ingredients with a small smile. Putting the bowl down, he stared at the young man, smiling at the fact that he could see his sister in his looks. The cheekbones and hair color were definitely what he could remember was his mother’s and sisters, but softened by time and genetics.

 

“You can bake right?” Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding his head. “Wonderful. You can make the gingerbread men and women. I have the shapes and the ingredients. I’m sure you remember how to follow a recipe right?” he asked teasingly.

 

Grimmjow chuckled and took the recipe, moving to start the gingerbread people on another counter. Gin and Ulquiorra finished what they had to do before leaving Ichigo in the other Arrancar’s capable hands. They had to run back to the living world for a few things as it was, and with the fact that the Sexta was watching over his sisters descendant.

 

The two baked well into the night. Ichigo made various types of cookies, everything from the chip cookies to richly scented pies of various kinds, enough to give everyone at least two pieces. Bread and rolls were baked and put away to be warmed before dinner. Sides were built to be cooked the next day while candies cooled and set. The hams were placed into pans to be coated in a mix of brown sugar and pineapple juice with pineapples the next day.

 

After they were done, Nel conked out on the breakfast bar and snoring softly from being used as a kind of tester for some of the sugar free candies, they cleaned up, easily moving around each other. With the kitchen cleaned and the food ready for the next day, Ichigo gathered up Nel with a smile.

 

He blinked at running into Nnoitra, Grimmjow stopping just up ahead, the lanky Arrancar shifting as Tesra smiled in amusement behind the other man. “Nnoitra?” Ichigo asked softly, shifting Nel in his arms.

 

“Ahh, I noticed that ya had brought a bunch of apples and shit. I was wonderin’ if you still have any of them left,” Nnoitra drawled. “I...don’t do this often but I wanted ta make something. A kind of a memory thing from my life. The only thing I can remember.”

 

Ichigo blinked a few times, looking to Tesra, who he knew had more memories of his living life, and noted that the man was smiling softly, understanding shining in his one eye. Looking back up to Nnoitra, he nodded. “That’s fine. Just leave the items on the far counter near the sinks alone. I need those for tomorrow,” he said.

 

Nnoitra nodded and slipped in with his Fraccion following after him.

 

Sighing, he shifted Nel once more and headed to her room that was a part of his apartment like set up. Getting her into bed, he headed to his bedroom and changed into a thick nightgown, slipping into bed with a smile. So far Christmas was looking good.

 


	7. A Tradition for Us 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Tradition For Us  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 2 of 2  
> Characters: Ichigo, Aizen, Espada, Gin,  
> Word Count: 1872  
> For: All of my Readers. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> AN: I am just so damn exhausted right now. *twitches* I'm tired. I'm seriously tired. Really. But I'm finally getting my goddamn flooring done!
> 
> But I'm still tired.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next morning, Ichigo got up and helped Nel to get ready for the day. He showered while Aizen waited for him in the main living area with Nel bouncing around in her brand new Christmas Kimono, a pretty soft red thing that she adored since it came with a necklace with a holly charm on it. He pulled on a darker red one, still with the holly berries on it, and tucked his hair into a bun held in place with his holly comb.

 

He smiled and stroked the comb, remembering a time when his mother had worn it every year for the holidays.

 

Tucking those memories away, he gathered his father and adopted child, heading for the large library where those Arrancar who wanted to come would be there to open the Christmas gifts. Ichigo smiled brightly at finding Starkk and Lilynette already there. He knew that Harribel and her fraccion would be there soon enough, along with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel and maybe Nnoitra and Tesra.

 

Setting Nel down with a cup of milk that Yylfordt brought her, he started to shuffle through the gifts while Aizen made tea. The gifts that had been bought for those who wouldn’t come to the opening of the fits had already been delivered to their rooms outside of Nnoitra’s and Tesra’s gifts. Humming and adding the gifts that he had bought to the proper piles, he stood up in front of the rather small tree and smiled, adjusting one of the older ornaments.

 

One that had found it’s way from the Kuchiki Estate to his mother’s hands when she had been very young and one that Ichigo had brought with him in his bags from where it had hung on his wall.

 

“Ichigo-chan,” Gin chirped as he walked in with his lover, pile of gifts in his hands, getting a bright smile from the younger male. “I see ya are separating ‘em out,” he drawled, the two handing over their gifts.

 

“It makes life easier,” Ichigo drawled, placing a small gift tower onto his pile before adding the matching tower from Ulquiorra. He placed two more gift towers on Aizen’s and Nel’s. “Did you two exchange gifts already?” he asked.

 

“Sure did,” Gin purred, eyes running over Ulquiorra with a soft leer before shifting. “They’re rather private right now and we need ta talk with ya though about something,” he said, Ichigo giving him a curious look. “When ya have time.”

 

“So sometime after dinner then,” Ichigo hummed as Grimmjow walked in with his own gifts.

 

Grimmjow eyed the two before snorting and smiling at Ichigo, getting a bright smile as he took the presents to separate out. “These two annoying ya?” he asked.

 

Ichigo snorted and shook his head. “No, they’re not. So stop worrying about it. Is Nnoitra and Tesra coming?” he asked, knowing that Grimmjow would have seen them on the way to the library.

 

“They’re comin’. Nnoitra had ta grab something from their rooms,” Grimmjow said, flopping down onto the floor and eyeing the gifts. It wasn’t long after that that Harribel and her girls, and Nnoitra and Tesra all arrived with their gifts. Nel was the first to dive into the gifts, finding all sorts of things to help her become herself again along with some new kimono’s since becoming herself for good would take a long time. She also received several books and coloring books with crayons from the group, making her very happy.

 

She started to color Rudolf a bright green color while Aizen opened his gifts, most of them consisting of books and records from the 80’s.

 

Grimmjow opened his gifts next, looking highly amused at the giant catnip mouse that Nel had gotten him, but appreciative of the clay and gift cards to Ichigo’s art supply store. He had discovered a love of working with clay of all kinds and had created some of the ornaments that hung on the tree from what memories he did have.

 

Nnoitra just cackled at the all inclusive sex toy set from Gin and was surprised by the soft blanket for him from Ichigo. More so since he knew that the giant thing had been a final project for Ichigo’s weaving class that he had been taking during the last semester. The rest were various modern day books and gift cards to a few bookstores for the both of them, new kimonos for them from Aizen.

 

Harribel and her three fraccion were pleasantly surprised by the well thought out gifts for their new apartment like set of rooms, which included a brand new set of cooking dishes from Aizen and decorative pieces from the rest of the group.

 

Gin was quite happy to have several new journal sizes for his own writings, having been given a ‘Writing for Dummies’ for his birthday by Ichigo nearly four months before. Since then he had started to write stories based around his life and what he had observed through the years. He already had one book done and was just waiting to buy a laptop to use there to type it up and start the editing process.

 

Ulquiorra added several new books to his collection and found a note in one that stated that there would be new new shelving coming in after the New Year had been celebrated in the Living World. Smiling, he showed Gin and got a small smile from his lover, the man knowing how much he enjoyed reading. And that his collection of books was starting to take over every available space since they hadn’t had time to get more shelves.

 

Spotting the note, Tesra shuffled through their trash and found a note stating that they to would get new bookshelves, and some new bedding since one of the laundry girls had noticed that some of theirs was looking thin. The rest of them who had opened their gifts found little notes that told them that more things would be coming to make their rooms better organized or better stocked.

 

Ichigo went last, finding that everyone had bought huge amounts of gift cards to various stores, including his favorite book and art stores. But along with those, he received a new paint brush set, several new paints, some new canvas’ to help him get through the rest of the year, a couple of new sketch pads and several new, high quality pencils. A particularly lovely gift was a book of all of the history that Grimmjow had been able to discover of their family, including his own memories that he had. He cooed happily at the large thick book that he knew had been worked on for many months while Szayel strolled in and rolled his eyes.

 

“You missed the gifts,” Aizen drawled, the pink haired arrancar shrugging. “One of the girls who was supposed to be cooking this morning sliced her finger open unfortunately,” he said, shrugging.

 

“Yylfordt did tell me that he was going to be supervising breakfast. That’s why he took Szayel’s presents to their bedroom,” Ichigo stated, Aizen raising an eyebrow. “You were pouring the tea. You know how you get when you’re making tea.”

 

Aizen cleared his throat and chuckled, nodding his head. “Right. Is breakfast ready, Szayel?” he asked.

 

“Of course. The rest of us are just waiting for you to finish here and come so we may begin. Though there was a rather nice apple-cranberry dish that I’m not sure on how got there,” he drawled, eyeing Nnoitra and getting a dark look from the other Espada.

 

“Wonderful,” Ichigo chirped, shoving the last of the wrapping paper away and placing his pile of things onto a hidden rolling cart, the others following his example when they found ones with their names on it.

 

“Ichigo, you are seriously scary at how well you plan this shit out,” Grimmjow grunted, getting a beaming smile from the other male as they headed to the dining room. It was nearly packed full with food laden tables and the head table ready for the Espada, Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Ichigo, Nel, and Lilynette. A mix of dishes from all over the world, some set up by Ichigo, and the rest done following the recipes left, made for an appetizing sight.

 

Ichigo sat down next to his father, Nel perched in a chair seat so that she could see over the top while the others took their seats. Once everyone had drinks and Aizen had nodded, they dug in, Ichigo getting Nel some of her own food before getting his favorite dishes. Breakfast was slow to finish, the group enjoying the delicious food and enjoying the company.

 

After sending Nel off with Starkk and Lilynette, Ichigo headed into the kitchen once more with Nnoitra, Tesra, and Grimmjow following after him. The four started work on cooking the hams and putting together the rest of the side dishes, including enough stuffing to feed an army, which they were doing.

 

Sausage and celery was cooked soft in a large pan while the stuffing mix was wet down with broth that had been cooking for nearly twelve hours in giant crock pots. Apple pieces and raisins were soon mixed in along with the sausage and celery. Once the stuffing was mixed together, it was then transferred into baking dishes and put into two of the ovens that weren’t being used.

 

Three hours later, with the help of the better cooks found amongst the Fraccion ranks, they had the feast ready to lay out for dinner, making Ichigo beam happily as he headed for his room for a quick shower and change. When he came out of the bathroom, he blushed lightly at finding a brand new kimono lying on the bed.

 

On the sleeves were the normal holly plants, but on the bottom, it looked like snow under a soft twilight sky. The card simply said that it was from Ulquiorra and Gin with the hope of starting a new Christmas tradition of a special kimono. Just for dinner and maybe a night in front of a fireplace with hot cider.

 

Slipping it on, he pulled on his zori and geta, leaving his room and blushing at the fact that Gin and Ulquiorra were waiting for him. Taking their offered arms, the three headed to the feast, where everyone cheered for him. Blushing slightly, he took a glass of sparkling cider and lifted it.

 

“Here, today, is the start of our future. We are family, no matter the squables and anger. That comes with _being_ a family. And I am glad that we have each other. On this day, we celebrate what we have and tomorrow, we prepare for what is to come. Because will not stop until the balance has been restored,” he called out, the cheers from those words deafining.

 

Smiling at the two men next to him before looking to the man who was his father in blood, and felt his heart warm at the proud, loving, and slightly sad look on his face. He knew that no matter what happened, he would stand by his family.

 

Just as his family would stand by him.

 


	8. Medic Medic, Heal My Need 1 (Shuu/Yumi/Ichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Isane, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,375  
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: What's this? A LONG mini story? You better believe it. *chuckles* I've been playing with this story for a while now and figured since it's finish that now is a good time to do this. :D I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Stepping into her fukutaicho’s office, Isane came to a stop, staring at the young man behind the rather comfortable floor desk. Long hair the color of fire was coming loose from the bun that sat high up on his head, no doubt the work of Hanataro since it lasted as long as it had. Almost topaz colored eyes were closed as one pale cheek rested on the paperwork that was meant to be filled out, a hand holding a pen resting next to the paperwork.

 

She sighed softly and shook her head, moving to lay Ichigo out on the floor pillows that he had started to keep around his desk for late nights and naps between patients. Covering him with a thick, soft blanket that she knew Shuuhei had knitted for him, she turned the lights down, leaving a small, dim lamp on the desk glowing for when he woke up. Leaving him there, she put up the ‘do not disturb, napping’ sign on the door and closed it behind her.

 

Walking towards the patient rooms to do Ichigo’s rounds for him, not feeling put out or angered at him, she mused about what was going on with their youngest fukutaicho.

 

When he had died, they had all been surprised. All but Ichigo and Unohana. It had come out that Ichigo had a rare heart condition, one that could kill a person within five years of it being diagnosed. Isshin had told them that losing his powers had set it off in him since it had appeared three months after the Winter War had ended. Ichigo’s mother had had the same condition, but she had lasted the five years and gotten better with a mix of modern medicine and Quincy healing.

 

Isshin had told them that it wouldn’t have shown up in Ichigo until his early twenties at the earliest except for the sudden cessation of power flowing through him and healing the damage.

 

After he had died at age seventeen, Ichigo’s power had done a kind of reset, curling inwards and coming out slowly as he worked to train in various Shinigami abilities. With his newfound control, he had decided to go for healing since he had been planning on going to medical school to become a nurse. Unohana had taken over his training herself, and when she had become the sou-taicho five years before, she had made Ichigo the fukutaicho and Isane the taicho of the Fourth Division.

 

It had been nearly ten years since Ichigo had joined the Seireitei, nearly twelve since he had died, and had just turned twenty-eight. The youngest shinigami who had joined, beating even Hitsugaya.

 

He had settled in well enough, but he was dealing with the fact that he had almost lost Renji during an emergency surgery after a normal hollow nest clear out had gone wrong just five days before. The redhead had been caught by an armored tail on one of the hollows and came in with internal bleeding, requiring surgery, which Ichigo had to do since Isane had been in one surgery and Unohana in another.

 

They had found out afterwards that a shard of rib bone had been knocked loose and had come millimeters from cutting to far into an artery that would have killed Renji. It had been sheer luck that Ichigo had found it and the shard of bone before he had sealed his friend up. And since then, Ichigo had been off balanced.

 

His sleep schedule, from what Hanataro had said since he was a roommate, wasn’t happening. He would sleep for a few hours, at most four or five depending on how busy the day was and how tired he was, then he would be up from the nightmares. An hour at the least, four at the most, and he would try to sleep again depending on when he got up.

 

And naps whenever he could grab one to get through the day. But still, Ichigo was feeling the need for rest and relaxation. Maybe a lover to but they all knew that Ichigo had had only a single lover, and the man had been a human who was going to leave Ichigo to marry a woman his family had picked out before Ichigo had died.

 

Groaning, she rubbed at her face and shook her head with a frown on her lips. Finished with the rounds, she flopped gracefully onto her own floor pillow before her desk, she buried her face into her hands, trying to think about how she could help her fukutaicho. For all of his surly nature as a teen, he had found an inner peace within himself in the last twelve years as he had watched his sisters grow up without him. As he had watched his father watch over Karakura and his friends mourn him before they too took on the mantel of being the guardians.

 

Yet, he seemed lonely. He didn’t date, didn’t seem to find anyone who was strong enough to deal with his reiatsu if it was released outside of battle or when it was firmly under his control. Most of the fukutaicho’s, taicho’s, and some of the higher seated officers, like Ikkaku and Yumichika had been at one time, could withstand it easily. But they had grown used to fighting alongside Ichigo during the war and now that it was under control, it was less wild.

 

She would go to them if most of them weren’t taken in some way or just didn’t want to be what Ichigo most likely needed. And what he needed was someone who could be a friend, provide him with the safety that he found so rare, and give him the release that came with a lover.

 

Sighing, Isane rested her chin on her hand and gazed out of her window, watching Hanataro feed the chickens that helped keep them in eggs.

 

She went over those that could keep up with Ichigo in power and withstand his own. Yumichika and Shuuhei were together, and had been for the last five years or so. The same with Ikkaku and Kira. Iba played around and wasn’t looking to settle down, and she doubted that Ichigo could get what he needed from Renji or Byakuya for different reasons. Kenpachi was just a bit to volatile while the women were just off limits.

 

He had never shown an inclination towards them after all and the very fact that he had dated a man helped in that decision.

 

Mayuri, Chōjirō, Omaeda, and Sajin were also all out for various reasons. She really didn’t want to see her fukutaicho commit homicide, or not be happy after all. Shunsui and Jushiro both were happily together, and had been for nearly a century now. Shinji and Kensei were also together, mates in their own odd way.Hitsugaya was another one who didn’t want to be tied to anyone, rather enjoying his youth, such as it was, and dating around.

 

Or fucking around if you asked Matsumoto.

 

And despite the two of them living together, she doubted that Hanataro would leave his sometimes lover, Rose, anytime soon.It didn’t help that Rose was a possessive bastard when they were together. The rest of the vizards were much more like siblings to Ichigo anyways.

 

Groaning, Isane let her head thump on the desk a few times as she tried to work out what she was going to do next She just didn’t know what she was going to do, not truly. She knew what she _needed_ to do, but not how to go about it. Lifting her head and looking out of the window once again, spotting Hanataro as he headed for the door that lead into the building.

 

“He would have an idea, now wouldn’t he?” Isane muttered, standing up and moving to get Hanataro before he started his own rounds with his patients. She needed to talk with him about what to do. The guy was connected in with Ichigo’s friends and would know what to do in regards to Ichigo and his need to relax, to let go.

  
To possibly get so well fucked that he had a sweet, little secretive smile that he used to get with his first and only boyfriend.

 


	9. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 2 (Yumi/Ichi/Shuu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Hanataro, Iba, Kira, Yumichika, Ikkaku  
> Word Count: 1386  
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: Next week don't be to surprised if some of the chapters either come really late at night or really early in the morning.
> 
> I'm starting NaNoWriMo and I'm going to be focusing heavily on writing those words. Wish me luck and enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing as he poked at the bento that Ichigo had handed him that morning before shuffling off to bed again to try to get more sleep on his day off, Hanataro looked around at the people that he was with. Kira and Yumichika were both off for the day, having pulled double shifts for the last week while the rest had just been off for lunch. Shuuhei and Ikkaku were being teased by their respective lovers, while Iba teased them about being whipped.

 

Yumichika huffed and rolled his eyes. “And this is why you will never find someone that will make a proper lover and partner. You’re a boar,” the male said, jabbing his chopsticks out at Iba before picking up a small piece of sushi and eating it. “As it is, my lover treats me very well, both in bed and out of it. In fact, he’s actually the best to do the laundry while I don’t let him in the kitchen. But it works for us.”

 

“I would hope it works. We’ve had time to work it out,” Shuuhei teased, pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek and pulling him closer, already having eaten his own food. “Thank you for the delicious bento. It really hit the spot after this morning’s training round.”

 

“Of course,” Yumichika said, beaming up at his lover while Kira stared at Hanataro from Ikkaku’s lap, the tips of his own chopsticks sitting in his mouth as he sucked on them thoughtfully.

 

“Hanataro-kun? What’s wrong?” Kira finally asked, Hanataro blinking up at his friend in dazed confusion.

 

“Oh, not a whole lot. Isane-taicho and I are worried about Ichigo, though,” he finally said, looking down at his bento. “He really hasn’t been sleeping very well. And no, I can’t tell you why he’s having issues. That is right to tell you if he wants,” he said, already knowing Iba was opening his mouth. “He’s having dreams though. Nightmares really.”

 

“And he doesn’t have anyone to help sooth those nightmares away,” Kira sighed, looking worried. “What are you thinking of?”

 

“I’m thinking we need to find him at least one partner. As Isane-taicho stated when she talked to me, she doubts that he’ll be happy with women of any kind. His one lover and the fact that he’s never looked at a woman like that kind of speaks for itself,” Hanataro said, shaking his head. He sighed and shoved a bit of herb rice into his mouth, sighing in pleasure. “Damn. I know that Yuzu could cook, but Ichigo can beat her easily,” he said. “I wondered why Rose had said that he had learned from a surprising Kurosaki.”

 

“Oh?” Yumichika asked, reaching out and snagging a bit of the rice and humming in delight at the delicate flavors that didn’t attack the tastebuds but rather danced very lightly over them. “Oh that is good. I’ll have to get that recipe from him. As for the problem with Ichigo...I think to start, friends who he can relax around would be a good start,” he said, sighing and pouting when Hanataro moved his rice away from his chopsticks.

 

Shuuhei chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before finishing his lunch with a content sigh. “I think you and I would be best,” he said, his lover looking up at him with a curious look on his face. “Well, Ichigo tends to trust us enough to actually get buzzed around us if you’ve noticed. He trusts us to take care of him when he’s vulnerable. The only other people he’s like that is Hanataro and the Vizards, to a point. Hell, the last time that he was hurt and having to heal, he stayed with us since Hanataro was filling in for him and couldn’t take care of him. He doesn’t even trust Rukia that much.”

 

“That’s because she keeps attacking him for stupid shit. I think the last time she tried ta do that, he snarled at her, filed a report since it was during a nest cleaning, and hasn’t talked to her since,” Iba said, clicking his chopsticks together. “Taicho handled the case. It’s why she got the three month desk duty punishment and has ta help the Fourth with clean up in her division. Jushiro-taicho is really not happy with her either.”

 

“I hear that Kuchiki-taicho dressed her down when he found out,” Kira said, shaking his head. “Our third seat saw it happen when he was delivering papers to the Thirteenth Division,” he explained. “The poor guy was shaken up. I don’t think he’s ever seen Kuchiki-taicho so pissed off that his reiatsu actually shows it. Ikkaku had to pull out some of the better sake and take him off duty for the day.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Ikkaku grunted, tugging Kira close. “Guy was shivering hard, said that even Gin when he had one of his moods wasn’t as bad,” he continued, shaking his head before smirking when Kira ran a hand over his head. “He’s good but I had ta have the poor guy go talk with the priss last week and he came back blushing and saying that he had ta fix some paperwork. Apparently Kuchiki had been watching him and after talking with ‘em claimed him as his own lover. Our little third is all grown up.”

 

Kira huffed and smacked him on the chest. “I agree with Shuuhei though, Yumichika-san. The two of you would be best to get him to rest and relax, and hopefully figure out what is going on with him,” he said, finishing his own bento and closing it while taking Ikkaku’s empty bento. “But what that takes form as if up to the two of you, but do take into account what Ichigo would want. The poor guy needs either a solid friendship or a solid relationship.”

 

“He does,” Hanataro agreed, nodding his head with a slight smile. “I’m probably going to swing by our apartment, see if he’s able to sleep with this new tea. It’s supposed to calm the mind but he can only have it every so often, so he doesn’t really buy a whole lot of it.”

 

“I’ll talk with Shuuhei about the approach we’ll take with him then, Hanataro. You do what you need to do,” Yumichika promised, patting his head with a smile. “Tell him that I’ll drop by in the next few days to find out how he did that rice would ya?” he asked.

 

“Of course. His next day off is Saturday,” Hanataro told him with a smile before standing and leaving the group, Iba sighing at the way he walked.

 

“For a Fourth divisioner, he has such a nice ass,” Iba grunted. “And it’s claimed by a possessive Vizard to.”

 

“Of course it is. Otoribashi-taicho could see just what others couldn’t until he was taken off of the market,” Kira said, standing and getting a soft kiss from his lover. “I’m going to take Renji-kun a bento. Ichigo-chan said he was cleared for solid healthy foods. Nothing fried or like that, but things like a light stir fry and the such,” he said, pushing a bit of his blond hair back into place. “He’ll be released home in a week if he keeps healing well. The muscles are still weak at the cut point but doing a lot better.”

 

“Heavy surgery can do that to you,” Yumichika mused, eyes half lidded as he thought of something. “For now, I’m going to take my fukutaicho here to our office to chat about what we’re going to do,” he said, standing and tugging Shuuhei up and away with him. Ikkaku shook his head with a snort while Iba stood to head back to his own work.

 

“Yeah, I’m out of here myself. I need ta finish off a few things and Kira would pout at me if I don’t get it done,” Ikkaku drawled, walking off and waving over one shoulder.

  
Iba huffed and adjusted his sunglasses. “Yeah, things are gonna be interestin’. I kind of pity Ichigo because of just how often Shuu walks around with a chafed dick from too much sex,” he chuckled to himself, heading to his own division.

 


	10. Medic Medic Heal My Need 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Yumichika  
> Word Count: 1402  
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: I'm sneaking in this chapter. Next week will end up going back to normal. Promise.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“You’re really thinking about it? I mean, helping Ichigo in any way that he wants or needs it?” Shuuhei asked as he sat down at his desk. He dug around in a bottom drawer before pulling out a small bottle of better sake and some snacks that Ichigo had brought with him from the last time he had gone to the Living World. The guy often did it for friends but he always brought something new and old favorites for him and Yumichika, making him smile at the thought.

 

Yumichika hummed and took the offered sake cup before choosing his desired snacks, opening a small bag of chocolate covered peanuts. “I am. He’s done so much for all of us, Shuuhei, and if not for us, he wouldn’t be dealing with nightmares that crop up whenever something happens and triggers them, much less wouldn’t have died so young. The poor man needs something more than what he’s been getting,” he said finally, eating one of the peanuts.

 

Shuuhei hummed and poured some sake, nodding his head. “You have a good point. But still, this will change the dynamic of our friendship with him. I don’t want to lose him if this all blows up in our faces,” he drawled, pouring the sake before choosing a plain crispy treat, pulling it open. “I deserve something with peanut butter, I swear.”

 

Yumichika snorted and rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch that Shuuhei had moved into his office, lounging back on it. “We both deserve something treat like. And I know that it’s going to change things and I don’t want to lose him either. He’s such a sweet person when he’s comfortable. So I say if anything we take our time with him. Get to know him and talk with him. Really work the friendship up,” he suggested, stretching his legs out. “He already spoils us as it is. It won’t be hard to return the favor.”

 

“He likes to go to that one book store and loves to buy things to bake with,” Shuuhei hummed, biting into his treat and chewing, eyes narrowed as he chewed. “He also likes going out with friends but really doesn’t do it a lot because of his position. Paperwork is killer over there at the Fourth from what I heard from him.”

 

“Patient files, reports, product ordering, actually figuring out what has come in on time and what hasn’t. Vacation requests, figuring out schedules, figuring out who needs to do what for how long,” Yumichika ticked off, shrugging one shoulder with a thoughtful look on his face. “Isane-taicho is still filling in the fourth, fifth and seventh seats with properly trained people and Hanataro is kind of juggling those positions along with his new third seat position. Because of this, the three of them have more duties on their plates more than normal.”

 

“I’ll send a few of our people on over who can’t do much beyond do paperwork. They sound like they need the help,” Shuuhei said, making a note on that. “I’ll take to Isane-san about who she could use. A few of our people are going through some physical therapy and mental therapy to so they can do that at least.”

 

“I’ll do that since I’m off today,” Yumichika promised, watching as his lover wrote down the names of the division members who were having issues currently. “How about we talk to some of our retired officers? The ones who want to work but can’t, at least not in the ways that they were trained to. At the very least they can help tutor and train those who are coming in, and fill in for paperwork and the such,” he suddenly suggested, sitting up with a smile. “Most of them are trained enough to bandage to and can do things like intake and the such.”

 

Shuuhei hummed and smiled, writing down the idea. “We’ll chat with Ichigo-chan and Isane-san about that. But until then, we’ll offer some of our people for the moment,” he said. “I know that Urahara-san is updating their computer systems to so there’s probably issues going on from that shit.”

 

“Oh the snarling that comes from Ichi-chan when the system futzes out because someone in the Twelfth is trying to access files that they can’t without permission. The last time that happened he found the idiot and taught him just _why_ he was in the Fourth now. I hear the guy still twitches any time he looks at a folding keyboard. Apparently, it _is_ possible to shove one of those up an asshole with the right application of force, enough lube, and training in how to make muscles relax,” he said.

 

Shuuhei paused in his writing, blinking several times in a well known look, making Yumichika smirk. “That...is really hot.” Looking over to his lover, he shifted and reached down to adjust his half-hard dick before going back to making notes.

 

Yumichika chuckled softly and crossed his legs. “He’s hot. And very protective of his patients. I believe that the idiot tried to dose a couple who were trying for babies with something that could have some nasty side-effects. He only tried to do something once. I hear that the idiot clown starts to quiver like his ooze form when Ichigo so much as _looks_ in his direction. I’ve never seen Unohana-sou-taicho smirk so smugly after reading a report,” he drawled. “I swear. And if Isane-san and Unohana-sou-taicho agrees to those who were forcibly retired as paperwork and tutoring grunts, I know a few Eleventh divisioners who could use the job.”

 

“I’ll mention that in this letter,” Shuuhei hummed as he pulled out fresh papers and started to write out what Yumichika was thinking of, adding other details. “You’ll take them when you go see Isane-san about some temporary help?” he asked.

 

“Of course. And before I go see Ichigo, make sure that he doesn’t need anything. I think Hanataro said something about them needing to go shopping again earlier when I went to grab him from the Fourth,’ he said.

 

Shuuhei hummed before pulling out another drawer and finding a thin wallet, tossing it to Yumichika. “Can you pick up a small pork loin? I think I’ll make a roast tonight,” he said.

 

Yumichika beamed brightly. “How about I bring Ichigo with me tonight and we can do a full on dinner with him?” he offered. “I’ll even pick up a few other things to fill us in until our next day off together. Which is Tuesday,” he offered.

 

Shuuhei nodded with a chuckle of amusement. “Sounds good. You know what to get to go with the roast right? Go ahead and swing by that one bakery that Ichigo likes and have him pick out some buns to go with dinner and dessert for us?” he asked.

 

Yumichika smiled, standing up to walk over to his lover, giving the other man a soft kiss, running his fingers through short, soft hair. “I can do that. I’ll see you in a few hours?” he asked.

 

“In about three. I’m going to cut today short since there’s not a lot of paperwork,” Shuuhei hummed, handing over the list and letter for his partner. “I’ll meet you at home so I can start the roast so we can eat at a decent hour.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Yumichika hummed, getting one last kiss before leaving the other man to his paperwork. With a quick stop off at the Fourth to talk to Isane and telling her to send a letter to Shuuhei about borrowing those people when she accepted with a relieved smile, he headed off to Ichigo’s and Hanataro’s home. He found the red head curled up on the couch in a simple kimono, looking lovely and reading a book of Shakespeare's shorter works.

 

Coaxing him out of the house for a shopping trip and dinner, the two men met Shuuhei at their shared home, Ichigo blushing at the appreciative look his kimono got from the taller man. While Shuuhei put together dinner, including sides, he and Yumichika put the rest of the stuff that the beautiful male had bought for the house and the dessert.

 

Ichigo found himself relaxing, much to Yumichika’s happiness and Shuuhei’s enjoyment when he was used as a pillow after dinner by the relaxed Ichigo.

 


	11. Medic Medic, Heal my need 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Yumichika, Hanataro, Ichigo  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: Ugh. I am exhausted. Yesterday was just packed full of things that I had to do so I’m posting this today. I hope you enjoy and will celebrate the fact that despite how much I had to do, I hit 50 thousand words for the month. Yep. 50K. I’m happy. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“Hana…” Ichigo sighed as he was pushed out of the Fourth and towards the fastest way to the Ninth. “I’m fine.”

 

“No, you are not. Therefore you are going to where you can feel safe so you can nap in peace. You are to take two days off and just relax, got it?” Hanataro asked. Ichigo just groaned and nodded, letting the other man push him to Shuuhei’s office. Smiling as they walked in, the smaller healer looked over the two and tilted his head. “Do you two think you can do something for me?” he asked in greeting.

 

Yumichika put the pen in his hand down and looked over the tired looking Ichigo before nodding. “What can we do for you?” he asked.

 

Hanataro smiled at the two and prodded Ichigo forward, getting a glare from him. “This idiot needs to get some sleep. Do you think you can watch over him for me? If you need to, keep him at your place, but make him sleep,” he said.

 

Shuuhei chuckled and nodded, putting aside another signed paper. “We can do that, Hanataro-san. You go ahead and head back to the Fourth, we have him,” he promised, looking over at his lover and getting a beaming smile.

 

“Thank you, Yumichika-fukutaicho, Shuuhei-taicho,” he said, leaving after bowing with a smile. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, shrugging at the two.

 

“Sorry about that. He’s very...driven when it comes to my care. Especially during this time of year,” Ichigo hummed. Yumichika and Shuuhei shared a look before glancing at their wall calendar.

 

“Oh, that’s right. The anniversary,” Yumichika said, shaking his head at having forgotten that it was almost time for the memorial of those they had lost during the Winter War. While it hadn’t been a truly hard hit, it had still hurt, and those wounds were still there. “Come on, Ichigo, I can show you where you can rest for a while,” he said, smiling and standing up from his desk.

 

Walking over to Ichigo, he grasped his hand and drew the redhead into a back room that they had turned into a protected bedroom area. Looking over Ichigo as he placed his zanpakuto’s onto the stand, he tapped his lips before nodding and moving to the chest that sat in one corner. Opening it, Yumichika pulled out one of Shuuhei’s yukata’s after eyeing the other man.

 

“Here, put this one. It’ll be big, but I don’t have any clean ones here for you to wear,” he said, handing it over to Ichigo. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Ichigo blinked as Yumichika swept out of the room with a smirk on his lips, shaking his head in amusement. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked himself, putting the yukata down. Pulling off his uniform and his fukutaicho’s badge, he folded his clothes up and put them to the side out of the way. He pulled the yukata on and was nearly drowned in it. Walking out, holding the bottom up, he snorted and gained the two’s attention. “If I have ever doubt that you’re not only taller than me, but apparently broader than I am, I will not do so now,” he huffed.

 

Shuuhei had to swallow the drool that had started the moment he had seen Ichigo walk out so delicately in his yukata. He always loved seeing Yumichika in his clothes, but apparently he was really quite liking the way that Ichigo looked in them. “You look fine,” he said finally, Yumichika giving him an amused look. “I’ll make sure that we have the stuff ta take home and give it a wash overnight since I have to go over a few things tonight anyways.”

 

“As long as it’s not a late, late night,” Yumichika scolded, Shuuhei picking up his hand and pressing a kiss to it.

 

“Nah. Despite the fact that I only have the one meeting to deal with, I’m not going to spend all night doing laundry and going over paper. I do have to get up early after all,” he teased. Ichigo snickered, knowing that it was an old argument that the two often had. “I’ll do tha rest of the laundry tomorrow since it’s my turn anyways.”

 

“Thank you,” Yumichika chirped before pressing a kiss to Shuuhei’s cheek, standing up from where he had perched on Shuuhei’s desk, walking over to Ichigo. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he drew the other man back to the room, Ichigo allowing him even as he hid a yawn behind one of the sleeves of the yukata. “Come on. I’ll even cuddle you while you get some sleep,” he offered.

 

Ichigo just gave him a look before nodding, wanting to be close to a person, needing to be close to a person. He didn’t trust many people to be near him why he slept, which is why he had moved into a house with Hanataro instead of living in the fukutaicho’s rooms of the Fourth Division. He trusted his people to do the work, but not to not invade his safe space, such as it was.

 

Stepping up onto the futon, he sat down with a sigh while watching Yumichika pull off his own footwear and badge, putting them to the side. He tugged off the feathers gently, laying them on his badge before tugging his haori up, leaving him in the undergarment and his hakama before sitting on the bed. Ichigo hummed and wiggled to lower the bedding, laying down under them.

 

Yumichika chuckled softly and slipped under the bedding with him, reaching out to tug him close. Once he had them moved around so that he was pressed against Ichigo’s back, holding him close, he pressed his nose into the soft hair. Ichigo hummed and relaxed into the bed, tugging the blanket up just enough to tuck his nose into it before falling into a light doze.

 

Smiling against the back of Ichigo’s head, Yumichika shifted, lifting his head to gaze down at Ichigo, watching as he started to slip into a deeper sleep, feeling safe and content in his arms. Shifting the arm that wrapped around Ichigo’s waist so that it was in a more comfortable position for him, the older male sighed and pressed a kiss to his bed partner’s shoulder, getting a soft mumble as he wiggled and relaxed some more.

 

He had to admit that Hanataro was right: Ichigo hadn’t been sleeping well. They could all see it but they didn’t know what had sparked this round of nightmares and insomnia. They knew that Ichigo had gotten over it after some time and some time spent talking with his zanpakuto’s while on a vacation. But this time, he just couldn’t do that. They were a bit short staffed at the moment with the nest clearing that had gone wrong, and it was just about time for new recruits to come in.

 

So everyone was working overtime as they tried to keep things going smoothly.

 

“what has you so worried, Ichigo?” Yumichika breathed, Ichigo humming in his sleep and turning over so that he could bury his nose into his chest. Chuckling again, the lean man smoothed his hands down his back, curling one hand around a trim hip. Shifting so that he was laying on his back, Yumichika moved Ichigo slightly so that he could drape over him, allowing him to keep stroking and touching the young fukutaicho.

 

While Yumichika was cuddling Ichigo into a name, Tensa Zangetsu was stepping into a mindscape not his own. Ruri’iro Kujaku and Kazeshini glanced up, gazing at the youthful looking zanpakuto, surprised at the fact that he was visiting. The two sides of Ichigo’s power had stayed merged after he had regained them, leaving Zangetsu to have one eye with gold on black, much like his Hollowfied Zanpakuto had. The horn on his head was quite a bit smaller than what it had been, but tended to grow, they knew, when Ichigo called upon his bankai.

 

Ruri’iro smirked at the fact that his hair was black, meaning that Zangetsu, the Quincy side of Ichigo’s power, was more at the forefront. That fact just meant that it was something serious since he had a bit more knowledge on how Ichigo’s mind worked.

 

“Well, what brings you here?” Kazeshini asked, smirking at the very light blush that spread over white cheeks.

  
“I need to ask you to give a message to your masters…”

 


	12. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ichigo  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: I do hope that you had a wonderful thanksgiving all! I had a good one. I’m tired but it was good.
> 
> I wanted to tell you all that I’m settling on figuring out a few things in regards to my mini’s and chapter stories. I’m thinking chapter stories are going to land between 25k to 30K words, or 15 chapters. Whatever happens first. Chapter stories will be over 31K, or over 15 chapters, again, whatever happens first.
> 
> I’m also working on many things so keep an eye out.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waking up after nearly four hours of rest, Ichigo had to be coaxed out into the main office and put into Shuuhei’s lap so that Yumichika could make the three of them some well deserved tea. And hopefully wake Ichigo up since he never did like waking up without a cup of tea. Shuuhei was just looking highly amused as he kept Ichigo close, arm wrapped around the sleepy redhead’s waist and using his free hand to continue to work on his paperwork.

 

“I swear, he’s so damn adorable when he’s half awake after a good rest,” Yumichika chuckled as he used the camera that he had picked up in the living world his last mission to snap a picture. Shuuhei just gave his lover an amused look before going back to filling out paperwork and stamping mission reports.

 

“He is, but please make the tea fast? I need something warm,” he drawled. Yumichika raised an eyebrow at him. “The AC went on the fritz again. I sent someone to get someone to come fix it but the guy is in the Fourth until tomorrow, and I was not going to cook because of how hot it was earlier.”

 

“Is that why I didn’t want to leave the blankets?” Ichigo asked, still sleepy sounding but a bit more awake than he had been, even as he buried himself in the yukata that he was wearing. Shuuhei shifted and looked down at him with a smile.

 

“Yes. Though I was able to turn it off about an hour ago since I couldn’t turn it up or down to my liking. It’s kind of stuck on sixty-five currently,” he said, pushing a bit of Ichigo’s hair back, and getting a low powered glare from him.

 

“To cold,” Ichigo huffed, taking the tea cup that was offered to him by Yumichika, finding it a perfectly made cup of the mint tea that he liked the most. Shifting so that he could curl up a bit more in Shuuhei’s lap, he allowed the other male to tuck the yukata around his feet and legs before sipping at the hot drink. “Way to cold.”

 

Shuuhei just chuckled and signed another paper. “Much. But I dealt with it and opened the doors every so often so that the heat could warm us up a little. I was waiting for you to get up so I could ask if you wanted to go out for some fun tonight. Since you’re not working tomorrow and neither are we, luckily, I figured we could go out. It’s only about three now, and I was leaving early tonight to deal with other things. It won’t hurt to get out for a bit.”

 

Yumichika hummed and perched on his usually spot on Shuuhei’s desk, highly amused at the fact that his lover was being used as a teddy bear slash chair by the young male. It was adorable. He snapped another picture, this time catching Ichigo staring at him over the rim of his tea cup. “It sounds like fun actually,” he said, putting the camera aside, crossing his legs with a smirk. “I hear that there’s a festival slash garden market going on to.”

 

“I’ve been meaning to go. They do it every year when the first crops of the new season comes in and they have some of the best stuff for canning,” Ichigo admitted, finally seeming to wake up, but not moving. He put the cup down and carefully stretched, Shuuhei’s arm moving with him as the man started to put things away.

 

“We could hit it, then go to dinner and some drinks after we drop the stuff off?” Yumichika offered, smiling at the way that Ichigo was  still planted in Shuuhei’s lap. He was quite comfortable around them already, and since they never protested him using them as teddy bears, he had gotten used to being able to do so.

 

The only time that he had pouted had been when he had been set on Ikkaku’s lap so Shuuhei could drag Yumichika off for a round of sex. And that had been because according to Ichigo, Ikkaku’s lap was built for Kira, and felt odd to sit on.

 

Shuuhei had been rather smug about the fact that Ichigo preferred his lap to any other lap, which should have told them something about how they did feel about the young man. Thinking back over it, Yumichika snorted to himself and pushed himself off of the desk with a smile.

 

“Alright, how about we meet at our place, Ichigo, and head to the market? Bring that one bag that Urahara made you just in case we don’t want to head back to your house to drop off what you’re buying,” he said, smiling.

 

Ichigo hummed and nodded before pushing himself up, Shuuhei ‘helping’ by putting his hands on his hips and pushing up gently. “Let me change and grab my zanpakuto’s and then I’ll head on home. I’m sure that Hanataro is probably there for a nap before he heads in for the overnight shift.”

 

“He’s working tonight?” Shuuhei asked as his hands slid off of Ichigo’s hips, the redhead heading for the backroom.

 

“Yeah. He has a couple of patients that he wants to keep an eye on and make sure that they stay in bed instead of getting out of it so often,” Ichigo said over one shoulder. He was once more holding up the bottom half of the yukata, exposing strong feet and ankles that looked so much more delicate than they should.

 

Shaking his head as the door closed behind Ichigo, Shuuhei breathed out and ruffled his hair, Yumichika smiling down at him. “Okay, yes, fine, you’re right,” he hissed, getting a soft laugh. “Was I the only one who got a request from Zangetsu to take care of Ichi through my own zanpakuto?” he asked.

 

“No, no, Ruri’iro told me to,” Yumichika hummed, crossing his arms as he stared at the door. “Poor Zangetsu is so worried about our dear Ichi that he actively left Ichigo’s mindscape to talk to our boys. It’s cute, but it still worries me about what is going on in Ichigo’s mind. Zangetsu apparently told them that it was up to Ichigo to tell us, and all he could say is that needs the support.”

 

“Well, we’ll do what we can,” Shuuhei drawled, smirking at his lover and standing up. Grabbing the papers that he was going to take home, he moved the finished paperwork into the box just outside their office door to be picked up by one of their night crew. Walking back into the office, he put the paperwork that he was going to deal with later into his bag, smiling when Ichigo came back out, holding his fukutaicho badge in one hand. He was dressed and his zanpakutos were perched on his back and hip once more.

 

“Alright, so when do we meet up again?” Ichigo asked, smiling at the two men. Yumichika chuckled and moved around him, pulling the finger combed hair into a basic bun, securing it with a couple of bobby pins that he kept on hand at all times.

 

“How about in an hour? That way we can all grab quick showers and change,” Yumichika suggested as he finished, getting a shy smile and a soft blush from Ichigo.

 

“That works. I prefer to shower after a nap if I can help it,” Ichigo admitted, the three leaving the office together. They stopped long enough for Shuuhei to lock the doors and put up a sign to bug one of the third seats if they needed them. At the gates of the division, Ichigo smiled at them once more before waving and taking off in a flit of shunpo, disappearing over walls and roofs.

 

Yumichika sighed as the two lovers turned to their own home, blinking up at his slightly taller partner with wide eyes. “We’re fucked, aren’t we?” he asked.

 

Shuuhei groaned and his head fell backwards as they walked. “So utterly fucked. Now we just have to convince the pretty little fukutaicho that just left our company to become a part of our relationship.”

 

“Well, that’ll be fun,” Yumichika snorted before shaking his head. “We could always just pounce him and go from there.”

 

“Nah, not yet at least. Let’s work on showing him how good it can be with the three of us,” Shuuhei drawled, ruffling his hair before smirking. “For now, how about we spoil him a bit? Find some of his favorite teas and fruits for the house? I have a feeling that we might see more of him.”

 

“And what do you mean by that?” Yumichika asked, looking highly amused.

 

“Remember the last time Hanataro-san had a hot and heavy relationship? Ichigo ended up nearly living in that one guest room,” Shuuhei reminded his lover.

 

Yumichika hummed before smirking. “I’ll pull out the blankets and sheets he likes so much during the summer months and give them a good bath tonight. How about you start a load and you can put it in to dry while we’re gone?” he asked.

  
Shuuhei chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yumichika’s waist. “Sounds good ta me. Perfect for that matter.”

 

 


	13. Medic Medic, Heal My Need 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,333  
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: My feet are killing me at the moment. But I got a few things that I wanted to get, including a giant thing of coffee.
> 
> It makes me happy so I hope this chapter makes you happy.

 

Walking up to the small house that was Yumichika’s and Shuuhei’s home, Ichigo smiled at the two as they stepped out. Yumichika had a basket that he knew was expanded within thanks to Urahara, while Shuuhei had a backpack slung over one shoulder. Ichigo himself had his cold bag hanging on one shoulder, looking rather odd with the dark gold kimono that had swirls of silver around the bottom.

 

Yumichika smiled and ran his eyes over the younger male with an approving look. “Oh, that is a lovely kimono,” he drawled, smoothing down the sleeves of his own green kimono with sparrows playing over the bottom. Shuuhei rolled his eyes and was glad that he had gone with just a straight up dark green one.

 

Eyeing Ichigo, he nodded. “I agree. You look good, Ichigo,” Shuuhei drawled, both of the men getting a shy smile from him.

 

“Isane-san made me buy a few new kimono’s a year ago, and Hanataro made me wear one today because of the festival,” Ichigo huffed, shrugging. “I have all the money that I need and then some to stock up on a few things. I also have a list a mile long to pick up.”

 

“It’s a good thing that we have so much room then,” Yumichika chirped, pulling Ichigo’s hand over his elbow, patting it and leading the way to the festival. “Are you going to need a place to stay tonight?” he asked.

 

Ichigo hummed and nodded. “Yeah. Hanataro wanted to bring his partner on over for the night and I don’t mind that since the guy lives with an inconsiderate asshole that Hana has threatened to castrate a few times,” he snorted, shaking his head.

 

Shuuhei snickered and shook his head. “Yeah, I wouldn’t doubt that. Poor Rose-san is having to deal with some idiot while his house is redone after that damn hollow got in,” he drawled, moving up to Ichigo’s other side and sliding his arm around his waist with a smirk, getting an amused look from the man. “Do you think that you’re gonna need to find a new place soon?” he asked.

 

Ichigo shrugged. “Hanataro owns the house and since the place that I was going to get myself fell apart before I was able to buy it he’s been letting me rent,” he said. “I might start looking for a new house soon again but if anything, I will need to find another room to rent while I hunt. I think that Rose is about ready to just move in with him fully. As it is, I don’t get much sleep as you well know. I would get none if Rose moved in.”

 

“Well, we do have the room with nice, thick walls that you can rent,” Yumichika chuckled, patting Ichigo’s hand as they turned a final corner, arriving at the festival that was more of a marketplace.

 

Ichigo sighed happily and the three wandered past the hot food stalls, only pausing to grab hot tea to drink as they went along. He hummed as he sipped the tea, hands wrapped around the cup as they went towards where some of his favorite herb growers were. He had plans to make some soups and stews to stash away for the winter months and needed fresh herbs.

 

Yumichika and he bargained their way through the herbal growers, finding the best that they wanted, the growers wrapping them in damp cloths and placing them into protective casings. “What are you planning on making?” the pretty man asked, tilting his head to look at his friend. They watched as Shuuhei sniffed at tea leaves, buying a good stock for them since he knew tea more than they did.

 

“Stews, soups, casseroles that I can freeze. Other things like that,” Ichigo hummed, striking out what he had bought so far on his list. “I’m also hoping that I can buy a bunch of fruits that I can can or dry out. The winter months can be a bit of a pain to get fruit if I have a sudden urge for something,” he drawled, giving his friend an amused look.

 

“Ah, so that’s why you’re always busy during the summer months. You’re canning and preserving,” Yumichika teased. Ichigo blushed and rolled his eyes, huffing at his friend.

 

“You never complain when I make cherry cheesecake during the middle of the winter,” Ichigo said.

 

Shuuhei chuckled as he walked up to the two, tucking away the bags of tea that he had bought. “I swear that I never hear him moan like that outside of sex when you make that cheesecake,” he said, enjoying the soft blush that spread over Ichigo’s cheeks once more. “Then again, anything that you make dessert wise tends to make him do that.”

 

“My mother was a wonderful baker,” Ichigo hummed, smiling softly. “I have her copies of her recipes. Yuzu gave them to me about a year after I died and she had taken the time to copy them for herself and Karin. I just follow the recipes, and sometimes play with them.”

 

“If I didn’t practice so much so often, I would be fat from all of the goodies that you make,” Yumichika teased as they headed for the fruits and vegetables. Ichigo placed his cup onto a collection tray that was scattered throughout, Shuuhei adding his with a smile. “But I do find that I love those stuffed pepper things. Do you think you could make some if I bought the ingredients?” he asked.

 

“I suppose if you can find the right cheeses,” Ichigo said, chuckling at the happy little bounce that came from his friend. “And let me pick the damn peppers.”

 

Yumichika blushed, remembering the last time that he had bought the bell peppers for Ichigo to use. The younger man had ended up using them in a chili for the next day and gone out to buy new ones once he had looked at them. “That sounds good. How about we get some for tomorrow?” he asked, Ichigo nodding.

 

“That sounds good.” Shuuhei chuckled and followed after the two as they bought all of the fruits and vegetables that they could want for what they were doing, Ichigo buying more than Yumichika. They wandered towards the butcher buildings that had various meats that were hand raised, stopping to get some potstickers on the way.

 

Once Ichigo had bought enough meat to feed a small army to go along with the fruits and vegetables he had bought, he turned to Yumichika and Shuuhei. He was feeling relaxed and happy, which the two enjoyed the look of.

 

“How about we go and drop off this stuff at our place, and then we can all go out to dinner?” Shuuhei suggested, looking up at the sky and noticing that it was starting to get late in the afternoon. Ichigo looked up with Yumichika before nodding with a smile.

 

“That sounds like a good night to me,” Ichigo hummed, adjusting his bag on his shoulders. “And maybe we can go to that one bar afterwards. I want some of their dipped strawberries.”

 

“You’re gonna kill me here,” Shuuhei groaned as Yumichika and Ichigo hooked arms together, both of them looking highly amused at him. “I swear. Get the two of you together around those damn strawberries and the entire bar is questioning their sexuality,” he muttered as the two headed towards the house.

 

Yumichika looked over his shoulder as his lover with an amused look on his face, knowing what was going on in his head. He loved going out with Ichigo and making a bar have a sexual crisis since most of the patrons of that particular bar were mostly unseated or lower seated division members. It was a good way to break them of the thoughts that someone being different was a good thing.

  
That and just watching Ichigo eat a dark chocolate strawberry with a tiny bit of caramel on it was fantasy inducing.

 


	14. Medic, Medic, Heal my Need 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 7  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ichigo  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: So I might have been decorating for the last several hours. I hurt but I got most of it done. Which is nice. I’m here to post this lovely chapter.
> 
> Question: If I made a discord centered around talking to me in real time, would you guys be interested in it? *is curious*
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Walking up to Yumichika’s and Shuuhei’s home a week after the festival, Ichigo sighed and knocked on the door, blushing when Shuuhei opened the door with a curious look. The older male just chuckled and stepped back, allowing him in. “Get kicked out of the house again?” he asked, Yumichika looking out of the kitchen.

 

“Yeah. His lover has been busy and since they now have a few days off that line up, they’re going to take advantage of it,” Ichigo snorted. “I hope you don’t mind me taking over your guest room for a couple of days?” he asked.

 

Yumichika snorted. “Of course not.” He came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. “You know that you’re always welcomed here. We were just making a snacky dinner and going to watch some of the movies that you let us borrow yesterday.”

 

“I can kick it in my room,” Ichigo offered, hefting up his bag as Shuuhei snorted, stealing the bag and heading into the backroom.

 

“Nonsense. Take off your wajari and come to the kitchen with me. I’m sure you’ll be more of a help than Shuuhei right now. He can make some of the best dinners in the world. Ask him to make a snack and you get...something. Usually boring something,” he drawled, Shuuhei rolling his eyes as he disappeared into the guest room.

 

Ichigo chuckled and pulled off his wajari, laying them next to the other wajari of his friends before padding after Yumichika. The two of them had found a love of cooking together and often cooked when Shuuhei wasn’t making the meals that they shared. Shaking his head, he took over making the vegetable tempura while Yumichika continued to cut up fresh fruit to go with the vanilla greek yogurt and fresh caramel sauce that was cooling.

 

Shuuhei looked in, swallowing heavily when Ichigo offered Yumichika a slightly cooled piece of tempura, the other male eating it off of the chopsticks with a happy hum. Deciding that it was best to set up the living room, he went to do just that. He moved their couch to rest against one wall before moving the coffee table out of the way. After that was done, he pulled out the overstuffed, extra large futon that was shoved into a closet off to the side, laying it out. Finding the covering, he covered the futon before piling the pillows and blankets, knowing that Yumichika and Ichigo both liked to make nests while watching movies.

 

With the futon set up, he moved the TV on it’s moveable arm so that they could watch their movies in comfort and put the first DVD into the player, making sure that the wires were out of the way. Under the TV he set up for a smallish fire to be started, the weather outside turning cooler as they headed further into the fall months. He cursed the fact that their home was an older home and they still had to do a lot of work to update it. The front rooms and kitchens were still chilly at night while the bedrooms were better, but still had their own heaters.

 

With that done, he went to help Ichigo and Yumichika with carrying the food and trays that they would use for to hold them. It didn’t take long to set up the trays at the head of the futon, easily gotten at but out of the way.

 

“I’m going to change out of my uniform before anything,” Ichigo drawled, looking down at his uniform and the fact that he had flour and panko crumbs all over it. Yumichika chuckled and waved him off. Padding into the guest room, he stripped out of his uniform, dropping it into the small laundry basket in a corner, and took a moment to wipe down his skin with a washcloth. While he hadn’t done a lot of work outside of paperwork and checking his two patients, there was always a lingering feeling of the Fourth on a person’s skins.

 

Dropping the damp cloth on top of his uniform, he pulled on a comfortable yukata, cursing Hanataro for buying him so many and getting him hooked. Sliding on a pair of thick socks, he padded out into the living room once more, Shuuhei standing up from where he had started the fire, a bottle of sake warming in a bowl of hot water.

 

“Sake?” he asked, sounding amused. “I can’t get drunk tonight,” he told them, taking Shuuhei’s hand to sit down on the futon in the middle. “I have work starting about noon.”

 

“Just a little to relax with,” Yumichika promised with a smile, tilting his head and sitting next to him on his knees. Picking up a plate, he used a set of chopsticks to place a few items on the plate, handing it to Ichigo before using a small bowl to put some of the greek yogurt into it. “Nothing amazing.”

 

“Good,” Ichigo huffed, looking over the options before picking up a blackberry with his chopsticks, dipping it into the yogurt and eating it. Shuuhei chuckled and took a seat next to him, laying out the cups next to him and testing the bottle.

 

“We have our own duties tomorrow afternoon. Along with the late afternoon meeting, so we’re not after getting drunk either,” Shuuhei drawled, getting his own food while the sake finished warming. “We’re just here to rest and relax,” he continued, sitting down after he had grabbed the remotes to the TV and dvd player.

 

Ichigo hummed and settled in amongst the blankets, placing his plate of food on his lap. Dipping a piece of fruit in the yogurt, he bit into it with a sigh of pleasure, Shuuhei starting the movie. Yumichika chuckled and settled in next to him, pouring the three of them some of the sake when it was warm enough.

 

After they had finished their snacks for the moment, Ichigo found himself curled up, using Shuuhei as his personal pillow, the man’s arm wrapped around his back and resting over his hip. It didn’t feel odd, rather it was comfortable. More so since Yumichika was doing the same thing on the other side of Shuuhei, much to the man’s amusement and enjoyment. Shifting, he rubbed his face against his friend’s side and sighed.

 

“We almost lost Renji,” he finally blurted out, Yumichika blinking and sitting up to stare at him with a worried look.

 

“Want to tell us about it?” he asked, reaching out and stroking a hand over Ichigo’s arm, Shuuhei using his now free arm to grab the DVD remote and pausing the movie.

 

Ichigo took a slow breath, curling closer to Shuuhei as Yumichika laced their fingers together. “He doesn’t remember but his wound? It was _deep._ And nasty. He nearly bled out it was so bad.” He shivered, Shuuhei pulling him closer. Yumichika shifted and moved over their bodies to press up against Ichigo’s back, pressing him between the two of them. “He doesn’t _remember_ the fact that my _hands_ was _buried_ in his _guts_ , stopping all the blood from gushing from his body. He doesn’t _remember_ the thirteen hours that we spent putting him back together after stopping him from dying of blood loss. And it’s all I can do to stop myself from breaking down.”

 

Yumichika made a soft soothing sound as he pressed up against Ichigo’s back, hands rubbing at his arms as Shuuhei frowned slightly, shifting around so that he could hold the two men close. “Oh, Ichigo, it’s never good to hold such things in. He was your first wasn’t he?” Yumichika asked.

 

Ichigo nodded, relaxing into the two men’s hold with a soft sigh. “Yeah.” He moved slightly and sighed when he was able to rest his head on Shuuhei’s arm. “He was. It was harder than I anticipated. I knew that it was going to be hard, I just wasn’t expecting it to be _that_ hard when it happened though. I did and saw things during the war…” he sighed.

 

Yumichika pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Yes, but doing and seeing is different for a healer, Ichigo. It’s your job to save them. And when it comes to losing or almost losing a patient, it hits hard,” he said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s lean waist. “For tonight, how about we just rest here tonight?” he asked, looking at his lover.

 

Shuuhei smiled and brushed a bit of his mate’s dark hair out of his face. “That sounds just perfect. Let me do up the dishes while you and Ichigo build up the nest that I know you two will create,” he teased, Ichigo blushing at the teasing words before huffing.

 

“I don’t see you complaining about the fact that we build nests,” Ichigo grumbled, turning over and cuddling into Yumichika, the sake in his system just enough to make him warm and cuddly. Shuuhei chuckled, patted his hip and stood up, leaving his lover to cuddle Ichigo into a well deserved sleep. They were both glad that he had opened up though. Glad that Ichigo had let out that pain for their young friend and hopefully future lover.

 


	15. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 8  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ichigo  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: nothing so far  
> AN: So motherfucking late. I am sorry about this week’s posting schedule. I was gone all day Monday and the one time that I did have net? Didn’t trust anyone not to check out what I was posting while in a public doctor’s office. *sighs* Bad writer. But for now, enjoy!
> 
> Question: If I made a discord centered around talking to me in real time, would you guys be interested in it? *is curious*
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

 

Jerking up in bed with a gasp and a shudder, Ichigo swallowed heavily, resting his head against his drawn up knees, swallowing heavily. He pushed a shaky hand through his hair before shoving off his blankets, swinging his legs over the edge. With a sigh, Ichigo stood and left the room with a sigh.

 

Checking to make sure that Yumichika and Shuuhei were still asleep, he padded out into the kitchen. Nearly a week before, his friends had gotten him to tell them what was going on, and he had finally been able to relax, not having nightmares nearly every night. So far, for the entire week, he had had a grand total of two nightmares, one of which had just happened.

 

What his two friends didn’t know was that he was actively looking for a new home since it was looking like Hanataro was about to move in with his lover. It was looking very serious, and he had time so he wasn’t rushing to much at the moment. He had a few prospects but they wouldn’t be free for another month or so since they were being cleaned out, the people who had owned them being dead or retired.

 

He was still being kidnapped to rest and relax at Yumichika’s and Shuuhei’s home though. The two seemed absolutely intent on making sure he’s relaxed, healing over almost losing Renji, and making sure that he wasn’t overworking himself. Renji was still stuck on desk duty but healing wonderfully. He would have a rather long scar around his left side and ribs, but the healing that Ichigo had done made sure that it hadn’t covered his entire side.

 

Standing in the kitchen, Ichigo rubbed at his head once again, frowning softly before deciding to make some tea. He would drink some tea and hopefully get some more sleep after that, but after a nightmare, it was rare he got back to sleep. Huffing, he checked the electric kettle, adding a bit more water to it before finding a cup and a tea bag, dropping the bag into the cup.

 

He looked up when Shuuhei walked into the room, scratching at his abs and staring at him, sleep pants slung low. “Nightmare?” he asked, Ichigo nodding and turning back to the electric kettle.

 

“Yeah. Not too bad of one so I’m hoping that I’ll be able to get some more sleep here,” Ichigo said, flipping the kettle off, pouring the hot water. “Want a cup?”

 

“Please,” Shuuhei hummed, pulling down his own mug and a tea bag of his choice, holding it out and allowing Ichigo to pour the water in. Along with some honey with a knowing look before the redhead added some to his own cup. “What nightmare was it this time?” he asked.

 

Ichigo hummed as he stirred the water, watching the tea bag start to wet down and make the tea. “It wasn’t Renji. Just a Winter War one. I don’t really have those much anymore, not since I started my therapy.” He huffed and tossed the tea bag after he squeezed it, Shuuhei following his example, the two leaning against the counter.

 

They relaxed, just drinking their tea and enjoying the fact that they were able to just relax, even late at night after a nightmare. Ichigo sighed as he finished his tea, turning to the sink and rinsing the mug out with a quick wash before placing it in the drainboard, taking Shuuhei’s when the other man finished his own tea off.

 

“I really do not want to go back to bed,” he admitted, sighing as he dried his hands off. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow and waited for him to tell him why. “I don’t want to dream again. I don’t think I can deal with another nightmare tonight. I really don’t,” he sighed.

 

Shuuhei smiled softly before the smile turned into a smirk and he walked over to the wary looking Ichigo. “I have an idea of how to help you with that.”

 

“And that is?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man. He squawked in protest when Shuuhei swept him up into his arms, wiggling a bit. “I can walk damn it,” he huffed, before stopping his struggling, knowing that he wasn’t going to be let down until the other man wanted to put him down.

 

“I know but I like carrying you around,” Shuuhei stated as he walked into his and Yumichika’s bedroom, walking around the bed to his side. “For tonight, you can sleep with us again. You have a long day tomorrow right? It’s time to restock on things and that sort of shit,” he said softly, Ichigo sighing and nodding.

 

Yumichika made a soft inquisitive noise when Ichigo was put into bed before tugging him close and using him as a teddy bear much to the redheads amusement. Shuuhei just smirked and slipped into their bed after flipping on a fan that they had bought. Having two bodies in one bed was warm, having three, even in the dead of winter, required some air flow.

 

That and Ichigo liked to sleep with a fan going, the white noise filling the silence of the Seireitei.

 

Sliding in beside Ichigo, who had stolen one of his pillows for under his own head, Shuuhei settled in with a sigh, eyes sliding shut. He was unsurprised when he felt a warm, lean body press against his side, two hands coming to rest on his chest and stomach respectively, Ichigo melting into him with a sigh.

 

It was always something amazing to him just how much trust Ichigo had for him and Yumichika, and how he could easily fall asleep. Most couldn’t trust another in their bed, much less if the person was someone who wasn’t a long term lover. Even he and Yumichika had taken time to get used to having another person in bed without reaching for a weapon each time one of them had to get up to deal with a call of duty.

 

But with Ichigo, it had been instinctual. Especially the first time that they had him sleeping beside them without meaning to. The three had one of their nights, sprawled out on couches with some movie or another playing and Ichigo had fallen asleep, head on Yumichika’s shoulder and feet tucked into Shuuhei’s lap. They had moved him around so that he was laying on Yumichika and Shuuhei was pressed up against the back of the couch without much thought put into it.

  


But now...now it felt like there was something more between the three of them. Something deeper and richer than just friendship, comradeship. Something that bonded them together outside of a field of battle, be it against an enemy or against a hollow. Both he and Yumichika had felt it for him and it was just getting stronger as the days went by.

 

Smirking into Ichigo’s hair, he shifted and wiggled before finding his own comfortable position, content with having both of the men in his bed.

 


	16. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 9  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,457  
> Warnings: nothing so far, just lots of fluff  
> AN: Well, I did make a lovely discord site! You can find me here: https://discord.gg/d4B3zxF (or if you’re on fanfiction, go to AO3 and look up Strailo. You can find the link there). 
> 
> Come check it out, talk fanfiction with me. :D 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter though!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Waking up the next morning was an interesting experience for Ichigo. He groaned softly and pressed his face into the chest before him, not wanting to wake up, Shuuhei grunting behind him. The man shifted and pushed up against his back, arm coming around him and Yumichika, holding them close. In Ichigo’s sleep addled mind, he noticed that he could feel something hard press against his ass in a very interesting way.

 

Realizing just what it was that he was feeling, his eyes shot open and he swallowed heavily. Coming to a decision, he carefully wiggled out of their hold, losing his night shirt in the process, but willing to part with it as he escaped to his own bedroom, intent on taking a shower and calming down.

 

Shuuhei lifted his head with a sleepy, amused look, Yumichika chuckling and sliding over to help his mate with his morning issue. He couldn’t blame the man, having a sleeping Ichigo in a person's arms was enough to inspire all sorts of naughty thoughts after all.

 

Over the next few weeks as Hanataro’s boyfriend damn near moved in and Ichigo had a hard time finding the right house for himself, Ichigo found himself staying with the lovers. He sometimes slept alone, but most often found himself becoming the teddy bear to the lover’s. He also got to a point where he was used to waking up to Shuuhei’s hard cock, just groaning and pushing him off the bed.

 

He also just muttered about not wanting to feel it if he couldn’t have it, much to Yumichika’s amusement as Ichigo cuddled back into him each time, intent on more sleep.

 

Ichigo had also pretty much taken over breakfast making since he had to get up an hour earlier than Shuuhei or Yumichika to arrive on time at the Fourth Division to get a jumpstart on his paperwork that had come in overnight. He would make breakfast, and if he had the time, he would make lunch bento’s for all of them if Yumichika hadn’t done it the night before.

 

The two lovers had just let him take over the kitchen, Yumichika most often then not making dinner since Ichigo usually came back dead on his feet and unable to do it. He never noticed when Yumichika and Shuuhei snuck most of his clothes over in small batches with the help of an amused Hanataro and Isane, or when his favorite cookbooks appeared on the bookshelf in the kitchen.

 

He just shrugged it off as having absently brought the things over one day and the other two never said a word.

 

The situation though turned around and changed on the three men one day when Hanataro delivered a shaken and exhausted Ichigo to them at their office with strict instructions from Unohana that he was to rest for the rest of the day. The Fifth Division had some close calls, including Momo, who was healing well, but had nearly been lost twice while they had scrambled to get rid of the poison from a claw.

 

Ichigo would be starting with a therapist that Hanataro knew personally in three days but until then he wasn’t going to be healing anyone and he was to rest as much as he could.

 

Yumichika cooed softly and drew Ichigo into the back office rest area and out to the barrack washrooms, including the personal washrooms that he and Shuuhei shared as fukutaicho and taicho. Ichio barely protested when the other man stripped him out of his clothes and stripped out of his own clothes before leading him into the shower.

 

Turning on the hot water, Yumichika helped Ichigo relax, letting him lean into his body as he worked his hands through long, soft hair, holding the younger male close. He was worried slightly but he could feel the trembling and had a feeling that Ichigo was crying while they were in the shower, just relaxing after everything that had gone on.

 

Shower done, Yumichika dried Ichigo off, getting him to sit on his vanity bench while he dried himself off and found a yakata for Ichigo, stealing one of Shuuhei’s extra’s. Bundling Ichigo into it, he slipped on his own sleeping yakata and lead Ichigo back into the office, smiling when he found his lover lounging on the bed without tabi and waraji, his kosodo and haori laying on a small table along with their zanpakuto.

 

“Unohana-san brought Zangetsu. It seems that he forgot it accidently after he was found trying not to puke and was brought here by Hanataro-san,” Shuuhei said, eyes flicking to the dual zanpakuto. Yumichika smiled softly and brushed a hand through soft hair.

 

“I just need to brush out his hair for him. Are you going to do paperwork here while he naps?” he asked, Ichigo blinking sleepily as he leant against Yumichika, yawning softly, worn out from the day.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Shuuhei said, smiling as Ichigo was gently maneuvered onto the futon. He tugged the sleepy Ichigo close as Yumichika found his brush and moved to sit behind him. It didn’t take him long to brush out Ichigo’s hair, helping the locks dry out fully. Ichigo just hummed and started to fall asleep, relaxing against Shuuhei fully.

 

“So, do you want to get him buzzed again tonight?” Yumichika asked, Shuuhei thinking about it for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“No, not tonight. Tomorrow though. We have the day after that off and we can make sure that he’s got the same day off so that we can really spoil him. He’s going to need something more this time,” Shuuhei said, getting a nod from Yumichika.

 

Yumichika moved Ichigo to lay down and laid down next to him, tucking him between them and leaving enough room for Shuuhei to work without being disturbed. Ichigo just grumbled a little but settled in fairly quickly, making him smile and run his fingers through soft hair.

 

“I’ll have to go shopping tonight for a few things. Think you can watch over him while I’m gone?” Yumichika asked.

 

Shuuhei hummed and nodded as he shifted through the paperwork he had. “Yeah, not an issue. Knowing my luck, I’m going to be taking home some of this paperwork and he probably has a bit to do himself, so we can relax and do that while you running around. Do you want me to grab something easy for dinner during my lunch break?” he asked.

 

Yumichika hummed and nodded. “Yeah, go ahead and grab something that we can heat up and eat at home,” he said, shifting around and tugging Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo grumbled softly, something about dumplings escaping from him as he went back to sleep. He chuckled and smoothed down the flame colored hair and smiled at his lover. “Get some dumplings for him? He seems to gravitate to them when he’s not feeling emotionally stable,” he said.

 

Shuuhei chuckled. “Not an issue, lover. I’ll get the two of you some lunch to while I’m out. The usual right?” he asked. Yumichika nodded and setting an alarm to go off right around the time that his lover was due to go get lunch in four hours.

 

When the alarm went off, Ichigo shifted as Yumichika flipped onto his back to reach for the alarm, groaning. Reaching back where Shuuhei was dozing, he pushed him off of the futon with a huff. “What have I said?” he whined sleepily. “If I’m not getting it, I don’t wanna feel it. It’s just a tease then,” he groaned, grabbing Yumichika’s pillow as the man slipped off of the futon and groaning as he curled around it.

 

Shuuhei grunted from his place on the floor, blinking up at the ceiling before hauling himself up and staggering off carefully to take care of his little issue. Yumichika snorted at catching the words of his lover grumbling about it not being a tease but a promise for very soon. Ichigo lifted his head and stared at him with an adorably confused look on his face.

 

Chuckling again, he leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, getting a sleepy hum of pleasure. “Come on. Time to get up otherwise none of us will get any sleep tonight. Let me brush your hair out for you and put it into a braid. I’m sure that we can get Shuuhei to stop by the house to pick up a set of clothes for you to get back home. You’re still shorter than Shuu,” he teased, getting a grumble as Ichigo shoved his hair back over his shoulder and presented it to Yumichika for brushing.

 

Yumichika smiled and sat down behind him with the brush in hand.

 

 


	17. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 10  
> Characters: Ichigo, Yumichika, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 1292  
> Warnings: not a lot this chapter. Some lead up though  
> AN: I know! I spaced so hard on posting this story and for that I am soooo sorry. I’m going to post this now and knowing me I’ll probably post the next chapter of Through the Rifts of Time sometime late tomorrow. 
> 
> Why? New Years. That’s why. 
> 
> But for now I did make a discord server! Though warning, as of the posting of this chapter we are having some issues with the app being down but give the following link a try. 
> 
> You can find me here: https://discord.gg/d4B3zxF (or if you’re on fanfiction, go to AO3 and look up Strailo. You can find the link there). 
> 
> Come check it out, talk fanfiction with me. :D 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter though!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Curling up against Shuuhei, the nest built once more, Ichigo pressed between Shuuhei and Yumichika in the nest while the fire cast light for them. Hanataro had brought Ichigo to them at their house, the man swaying on his feet and looking freshly scrubbed in a simple house kimono. They had been asked to take care of him after a near loss on one of his patients because the idiot had been drugged by someone at the bar. 

Ichigo had worked hard to send out notices of someone drugging people in the bars before heading home and taking a shower. Hanataro had found him staring into a cup of tea without really seeing anything, half eaten food pushed to the side. He had simply made Ichigo put on something not a uniform, packed up some of his clothes and dragged him to Yumichika and Shuuhei. 

From there, the two had created the nest, Shuuhei had started the fire, and Yumichika had found the sake. They had given Ichigo enough of the sake to relax and eat something before holding him close as he talked about what had happened. 

The new drug was a lot like the human world roofies, making the person susceptible to anything and unable to remember what happened the next day. It had lead to a slight uptick in people having issues for a few days and a rape, but no one had expected the way a Shinigami would react to such a drug. Soi-Fon’s people were already hunting down the idiots making and distributing it, not to mention the ones using the stuff, and had some solid leads.

That still didn’t mean much when it came to Ichigo having to do chest compressions hard enough that he bruised the man’s ribs. 

Yumichika pressed a kiss to Ichigo’s neck and slid out of the nest. “I’m going to go get some food that can stay close by for later eating,” he said, Ichigo nodding while Shuuhei smiled up at his lover. “Just cuddle him close.”

Shuuhei huffed and curled his arm firmly over Ichigo’s hip, giving it a squeeze. “Of course.” Ichigo just blushed very lightly, having noticed that the two men had started to be a bit more touchy in regards to him but liked it. Yumichika smiled, running his fingers through Ichigo’s hair and left the two to lay there. “You know that it’s not your fault that no one had told you about this drug right?” he asked.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. “I should have done more research though. I have so many friends who go out, they see things that I can’t,” he said, wiggling when Shuuhei pinched his ass.

“That doesn’t mean that they saw this drug happening. As it is, Unohana-taicho hasn’t heard about it, did she?” he asked, Ichigo nodding. “It’s a new drug and one that you were able to flush out of the guy’s system once you got him stable. You did good and you did it fast.”

Ichigo sighed and sat up on his knees, facing Yumichika. “Yeah, I know but this was...it was just intense.” Shuuhei hummed and tugged Ichigo to lay over his body, holding him close as the redhead blushed. “What are you doing?” he asked, feeling Shuuhei’s hands settle just above his ass.

“What I’ve been wanting to do for a while now,” was the prompt reply, Ichigo blinking at him through his buzzed daze as he shifted and sat up. Shuuhei grunted at the feeling of the other man perched on him, knowing that if he moved just centimeters he would feel how he was starting to affect him. 

“What?” Ichigo asked, squeaking when Shuuhei shifted and rolled them over, landing with a soft thump against the pillows and blinking up at the other man. He tried to wiggle, but found that part of his kimono was caught under Shuuhei’s knee, the man smirk telling him that was purposeful, keeping him place. “What…”

“Am I going to do? Well I’m hoping to get a kiss,” Shuuhei drawled, watching Ichigo’s eyes go wide and a flush spread over his cheeks. It was quite appealing to the older male as he leant down, pressing Ichigo into the bed, long fingered hands clenching his biceps as their lips brushed together. He hummed when sake sweet breath danced over his own, licking at Ichigo’s top lip before gently catching it and giving it a light suck.

Ichigo shivered, the feeling of the other teasing his lips sending heat rushing fast and hot through him. The sound that came from him was suspiciously close to a mewl but muffled by the teasing mouth that continued to play over his own. Pulling away once he felt that Ichigo had gone limp, Shuuhei smirked and smoothed a thumb over his cheek, dazed brown eyes staring up at him.

“Now that is a lovely look,” he hummed, looking up slightly when Yumichika placed the tray that he had used to carry food in on down. “Hey there.”

“You got to kiss him before I did,” Yumichika said softly, sliding into the nest next to them, Shuuhei moving to allow his lover the room to pull Ichigo close. Ichigo was slowly coming out of the daze that the kiss had put him in and buried his face in Yumichika’s chest, blushing. “And look at this. He’s blushing and adorable.”

Shuuhei chuckled, flopping down onto the bed, leaning on one elbow as he reached out and stroked a hand over one lean hip, noting that Ichigo’s kimono was mussed just enough to start showing his legs. “I couldn’t help it. He kept saying stupid things so I decided to stop him from saying it.”

“By kissing me?” Ichigo squeaked, looking over his shoulder and staring at Shuuhei. The man just hummed and leant forward to kiss him again, this time slipping his tongue into the sweet mouth, getting a soft moan of delight as they kissed. Yumichika hummed and let the younger male turn around to wrap his arms Shuuhei, pressing up against his back, his lips brushing against his neck. 

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, panting and dazed, Shuuhei pushing a bit of his hair back out of his way. Yumichika chuckled and wiggled closer, making sure that he was tucked firmly between them. “You alright there?” Shuuhei asked, Ichigo humming and nodding, eyes falling shut as he pressed into the hand stroking his cheek.

“Yeah,” Ichigo finally said, Yumichika laying kisses up and down his neck and over his shoulder. “What are you two doing?” he asked, looking up at Shuuhei.

“Well, we’d hope you let us seduce you for tonight and then talk in the morning,” Yumichika said, getting a soft blush.

Ichigo swallowed heavily as Shuuhei’s other hand slipped down to cup his ass, squeezing it and making him squeak. “Why me?” he asked.

Shuuhei smiled and used his hand on Ichigo’s face to tip his face up. “Because you are you,” he said, brushing another kiss over his lips. Ichigo sighed, figuring that he would think about what was going on later, when he didn’t have Yumichika nibbling at his neck and Shuuhei teasing his mouth with a clever tongue. He wanted what they were offering, even if it was just for a night. 

All he could do was hope that things wouldn’t change too much after their night together. 

Thoughts fled as Yumichika’s hand slid between the two sides of his kimono, sliding up the front of his thigh and played around the edge of his higher cut boxer shorts, just barely brushing his awakening hardness. Shuuhei felt and heard the moan against his lips, and smirked as they settled in to tease their third into mindlessness.


	18. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 11  
> Characters: Ichigo, Yumichika, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 2114  
> Warnings: so much smut  
> AN: I have the frickin’ frackin’ flu! I am not happy about this fact. I want to curl up in a ball and sleep all day but I got things to do!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Moaning as he pressed up against Shuuhei, Yumichika pulling away and removing his hand, Ichigo made a soft mewl of disappointment. Standing from the nest on the floor, Yumichika headed to the couch with the storage drawers as the bottom half and knelt down. Pulling out the middle of the three large drawers, he dug around in it, pushing aside the various odds and ends in it to find the bottle of lube, closing the door and standing again. Walking back to the nest, he crawled onto the bed and purred at the sight of the two men.

 

He purred, finding that Shuuhei had moved them so that he was laying over Ichigo, settled between his long legs that had moved to cradle the other man close, his fingers buried into dark hair. Ichigo’s hair had been spread out to one side, as if Shuuhei had pushed it out of the way when he had moved them. It was such a pretty sight, making him lick his lips in anticipation, slipping closer to them, reaching out to run a hand over one strong thigh, watching and feeling the way the muscles twitched under his gentle touch.

 

Shuuhei pulled away from the drugging kiss, leaving Ichigo to pant, flushed, as he looked over to his lover, reaching out to pull him into another kiss as his hips rolled lazily against Ichigo’s. Ichigo groaned, shifting under him as he watched them kiss, biting gently on the tip of his tongue, shivering when the two men pulled away from their kiss and returned their attention back to him.

 

“So, what do you plan on doing with him?” Yumichika asked as he dropped the bottle down onto the bedding within reach. He smirked slightly when Ichigo’s eyes flicked down to the bottle before he looked back up.

 

“I have a few ideas. But I suppose that it’s Ichigo’s decision on who gets to do what,” Shuuhei said, smiling as he sat up on his knees, rubbing a thumb over Ichigo’s parted lips. Ichigo wigged a bit, licking his lips and catching the moving thumb, getting his kimono off of him fully to leave himself in his underwear. He reached out and tugged at Shuuhei’s top.

 

“I think that first you should remove your clothes,” he stated, looking over to Yumichika and running his eyes over the other man’s body. “Both of you.”

 

Yumichika chuckled and pulled off his own kimono while Shuhei did the same, Ichigo sitting up enough to help him. Ichigo fully sat up and slid into Shuuhei’s lap, pressing his lips against the man’s, getting a low groan as they once more kissed. Yumichika purred, coming to kneel behind them and running his hands down the long back and over where Shuuhei’s arms were wrapped around Ichigo’s waist. He chuckled at the squeak that came from Ichigo when he squeezed his ass.

 

“Do you like these?” he asked, tugging on the underwear that Ichigo was wearing. He just got a hum. “If you do, I suppose I’ll just have to buy another pair,” Yumichika stated before he ripped the seams on each side, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss to look down at his now bare lower half.

 

“Do not think that you won’t have to replace those. That was my last pair that were like those,” he panted, gazing over his shoulder at Yumichika. The man simply smiled and tossed the ruined pair of underwear off to the side as he kissed Ichigo lightly.

 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Yumichika promised, smiling sweetly as he returned his hands to their thirds ass, giving it another squeeze. “Later though. Right now I have a need to play,” he purred, watching the way Ichigo’s blush darkened. Shuuhei chuckled and dipped his head to tease a mark into the skin of his neck, drawing his attention away from what Yumichika was planning to do.

 

Yumichika silently promised himself that he would tease Ichigo later even as he reached around and pushed Shuuhei onto his back. With his arms around Ichigo’s waist, he took him with, both men landing with an ‘oomph’ of displaced air. Ichigo huffed softly and lifted himself up so that he could rearrange himself and Shuuhei’s pricks between them with a wince. “Would you please warn a person when you’re going to do that?” he asked, pouting over his shoulder at Yumichika.

 

Shuuhei snickered, pushing him up slightly and sliding down just enough to press a kiss to one nipple, wanting to distract him even as he felt Ichigo’s prick twitch against his stomach at the gentle touch. Deciding that he rather liked that reaction, he opened his mouth and sucked on it, Ichigo pressing into the touch as he grasped onto dark hair, tugging at it with a whine.

 

Yumichika chuckled at that, watching as much as he could as Shuuhei teased Ichigo’s nipples, making sure that they were hard and sensitive. Humming, he shifted Ichigo around with guiding touches until he was on his hands and knees over the prone Shuuei, the man’s legs spread out slightly so that Yumichika could kneel between them. “Try and keep him busy,” he instructed.

 

Shuuhei gave him a leer and nodded, brushing a hand over Ichigo’s stomach as Yumichika grabbed the slick and wet his fingers. Using his dry hand, he exposed the twitching hole that he desperately wanted to feel, having a feeling that none of them would be able to hold up very much longer between the teasing that Shuuhei was doing and the drinks that they had consumed.

 

At least not this first time.

 

Letting Shuuhei grip the other side of Ichigo’s hip, his other hand just hinting at a full touch over his groin, Yumichika added a bit more of the slick to his fingers before closing it and dropping the tube to the side. Bringing the fingers to the ring of muscles, he stroked over them slowly, warming the lube and working to get Ichigo to relax.

 

Shuuhei finally let go of the nipple that he had been teasing, pulling Ichigo down into a slow kiss, keeping his hold on the other man gentle but tight as his other hand cupped the back of his head. He tasted him with languid delight, Ichigo sighing and coming to rest on his elbows as he relaxed into their hold. His body twitched and relaxed as it got used to a touch in a new place by different hands other than his own.

 

Yumichika laid a kiss to Ichigo’s lower back, pushing the first finger into the younger male, getting a muffled groan as the muscles twitched. “Just stay relaxed for me, pretty,” he hummed, brushing his lips up the curved spine before he worked his way back down to press a kiss to Ichigo’s tailbone. Ichigo hummed as he pulled away from the kiss, pressing his lips to Shuuhei’s shoulder as he relaxed around the finger as Shuuhei rubbed at his head with a soft smile.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Shuuhei said, voice rumbling. Ichigo looked up at him with lust glazed eyes, shivering and rocking in time with the finger as much as he could. He groaned as Yumichika twisted his finger and pressed against the muscles, getting them to loosen. Yumichika bit at the corner of his mouth as Ichigo sighed and relaxed around his finger, pressing a second finger in, deciding to add a bit more lube. Picking up the bottle with his dry hand, trusting Shuuhei to hold onto Ichigo, he poured more of the lube onto his fingers as he continued to move them in and out of the loosening hole.

 

As Yumichika focused on relaxing the muscles, Shuuhei went back to using his free hand to tease over Ichigo’s body, his eyes watching the way that he reacted to a brush of fingers here and a press of his hand there. He found one scar that curved just barely around his waist over his hip, where they knew that Aizen’s sword had entered. Even though it had been healed the scar was long and thin and he loved the way that Ichigo’s breath hitched when his calloused fingers scraped over it.

 

Smirking, Yumichika spread the two fingers open a bit more as he felt the muscles relax under Shuuhei’s touch. Ichigo’s moan was breathless, lips pressed to Shuuhei’s chest even as his hand wandered down between them to curl around the other man’s length, stroking once to see what kind of response it got from him. The hiss moaned made him smile, loving the sound. He hummed softly as he stroked again, Yumichika working a third finger into his welcoming body.

 

Yumichika purred at feeling the other relax and accept his fingers, sitting up to kneel properly behind Ichigo so that he could watch his fingers move smoothly in and out of Ichigo. The younger male was fully relaxed, rocking his hips in time with them, making his body twitch in need at getting into him finally. Licking his dry lips, panting, he pulled his fingers free once he felt that the other man was open enough for him, making sure that Ichigo was still comfortable.

 

Pouring more of the lube onto his slicked hand, he smirked down at Ichigo’s back. “You ready?” he asked, coating his length with the lube. Ichigo sighed in lust and nodded, Shuuhei smirking up at his lover. Shuffling around a bit, he pressed the tip of his length against the stretched hole, pressing inwards slowly, holding Ichigo’s hips with his hands, stopping him from moving as he slid in all the way.

 

Taking a slow breath, Yumichika paused once he was in fully, Ichigo moaning lowly, eyes fluttered shut as he shuddered at being stretched in such a way. Rocking back into the other, Ichigo sighed and laid his head on Shuuhei’s chest, the man chuckling, hips twitching into his hand. “You okay?” Yumichika asked.

 

Ichigo hummed and nodded, eyes shut. “Move,” he groaned, squeezing around Yumichika and drawing a quiet growl from him.

 

Yumichika chuckled and rocked his hips gently, just feeling the way Ichigo’s body clung to him, squeezing and twitching with every small move. Letting out a slow breath, he started to move, just barely pulling out before pushing back in with a groan, the strokes getting longer until only the tip of his cock was left inside before he pushed forward again. Ichigo was groaning and sighing, his hand still moving over Shuuhei in a distracted way, teasing and just enough for the man.

 

Feeling the way that Ichigo was starting to tense, lust and need coiling deep in his body, on the edge of climax, Yumichika shuddered, leaning down enough to curl his hand around Ichigo’s own hard length. He moaned, finding that it was leaking pre-cum heavily, using it to aid his stroking, the lube on his hands having dried just a bit. Shuuhei growled, his hips twitching, Ichigo’s hand having tightened around the other man’s cock.

 

Licking his lips, Yumichika nipped at Ichigo’s shoulder as he rocked hard inwards, hand squeezing just right on the upstroke along his lover’s prick. The scream of pleasure and warm slickness made him smirk and get in a couple more thrusts as Shuuhei groaned, apparently adding to the mess on his stomach. Yumichika found his own climax, shivering as he spilled into his mate, eyes falling shut and his forehead pressed against Ichigo’s shoulder.

 

Pulling out of the limp Ichigo, Yumichika flopped down next to him and pulled him into his arms, the two men stroking and petting their third. Unsurprisingly it was Shuuhei who came around from their climax, standing and going to grab something to clean the three of them up. He came back with a washcloth, his stomach and groin cleaned off already, kneeling next to his lovers.

 

Smiling, he cleaned up Yumichika first, sliding a hand between them before turning to Ichigo. The redhead barely made a sound as he was cleaned up, the gentle strokes to his ass and groin not phasing him in the least. Chuckling, Shuuhei stood again to get rid of the wash cloth. Gathering their clothes, he placed them close by and made sure the fire was banked while still keeping the area warm. With that done, he slid into bed once more and pulled the blankets over them.

 

“Okay, time for sleep I think,” Shuuhei drawled, Yumichika smiling softly as he nuzzled into the soft hair of their sleepily dozing lover.

 

“Indeed,” Yumichika hummed, wiggling slightly before relaxing, nearly covering Ichigo with his body. Shuuhei chuckled and pulled them both closed, the three falling into an easy sleep.

 


	19. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 12  
> Characters: Ichigo, Yumichika, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 1383  
> Warnings: not a lot  
> AN: I’m still sick. Not so much flu as just exhausted and cold. *sighs* But I have this up and going for you guys. Enjoy. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waking up the next morning, Ichigo hummed softly and buried his face into the chest before him, sighing softly. Yumichika made a soft sound before relaxing and going back to gently snoring. His lips quirking, the younger male wondered if his friend would ever truly believe that he snored. Soft, yes, delicately, yes. Admitting to it though? Never most likely.

 

As his brain slowly woke up, he frowned at the feeling of a bit of stickiness that he idly noted Shuuhei must have not caught the night before before his mind caught up to that thought.

 

 _I slept with my best friends_ , was the first thought to actually cross his mind as he blinked, swallowing heavily to himself. ‘ _I can not believe I did this.’_

 

Shoving the thoughts out of his head, Ichigo slowly wiggled out of the grasp of Yumichika’s and Shuuhei’s arms, having gotten used to doing it before. Biting at his bottom lip and deciding that he needed to wash, dress, and leave, quickly, he padded into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from the room that had become his own over the months.

 

He grabbed a quick shower before dressing in a day kimono, intent on going home for even just a few seconds before going to find somewhere to hide for a time. He slinked out of the bathroom but didn’t get very far before strong arms swept him up in the still naked Shuuhei’s arms as the man walked to the kitchen where Yumichika was wearing a pair of sleep pants with three cups of coffee set out already.

 

“You guys are way too fast to be healthy,” Ichigo huffed. He wasn’t going to fight against the two, knew that they would win by the simple fact that they played dirty and the coffee smelled really good.

 

Yumichika chuckled softly. Shuuhei plopped Ichigo into his lap before grabbing the paints hanging on the back of one of the chairs, pulling them on. “You just take a while in the shower. Something about hot water making you lose time for a few minutes,” he drawled, smoothing still wet hair back. “You were trying to run away before we could talk about what happened last night. And you don’t run away. Did you not want it last night?” he asked.

 

Ichigo shook his head. “Nah, it’s not that,” he said. “I enjoyed it a lot. It’s just…”

 

Shuuhei smiled as he sweetened their coffee according to what they enjoyed. “You just don’t want to ruin our friendship right?” he asked. Ichigo flushed and took the offered cup with a nod. “I thought so. We have been thinking about this and we rather went into this ass backwards,” he said.

 

“How so?” Ichigo asked, blowing on the coffee before sipping it with a sigh.

 

“We took ya to bed before we made our offer. We’ve always been open ta a third in our relationship but that person has to fit. First they have to have strength,” Shuuhei started.

 

“And you have that and beauty in spades. Second, they have to get along with both of us, which you do. Again, in spades,” Yumichika continued.

 

“And third, we both have to be attracted ta them.” Shuuhei smirked. “I can tell you now that I had a few times where I was a walking hard-on quite a few times when the two of you were doing something or another,” he drawled. He leered at the blush that spread over Ichigo’s cheeks and down his neck. “See, you do that and all I want to do is strip you and follow it.”

 

Ichigo tried hard to hide his face behind his hair but Yumichika moved the locks out of the way. “So you wanted to...what? Bring me in as a third? As a part time fuck buddy?” he asked instead.

 

Shuuhei shared a smile with Yumichika as the other man squeezed Ichigo around his waist. “We want you as a third. We had plans on taking you out if you said yes, wining and dining you, as those American’s say in the living world,” he said. “Last night though you needed something to ground you.”

 

Ichigo sighed and relaxed into Yumichika’s hold, admitting to himself that he had needed last night. He had needed to feel physically connected to another person and he hadn’t been that buzzed. Just loose enough to go with it instead of overthinking everything. “Yeah, I did,” he said, nuzzling into the other man’s neck, Yumichika smiling softly.

 

Reaching out, Shuuhei ran a hand through Ichigo’s hair, leaning against the table. “We do want you for you. We’re not into just a warm body to fill our bed. If we wanted that we could go out and get one,” he said. “You would be an equal partner in this relationship. We’re not promising that it’ll be easy but we’ll work at it, just like any relationship.”

 

Ichigo hummed, nearly melting under the touches as his mind worked through what he wanted. He did care deeply for the two, bordering on a more romantic love. He knew the love of a sibling, and it wasn’t what he was feeling. Frowning, he drank part of his coffee, shifting around slightly in Yumichika’s lap as his mind turned to all the times out with the two men. They rarely let him pay for things, bought the things that he preferred, including his favorite tea even though it was an expensive treat.

 

He huffed softly and smiled. “You two have been courting me for the last six months without even trying to,” he teased.

 

Shuuhei chuckled and leant over to press a kiss to Ichigo’s forehead. “Of course we have. You just haven’t really noticed,” he said, Ichigo huffing. He reached out and poked a finger into Shuuhei’s side with a pout. “Look, think over if you want to try this thing. I’ll go take a quick shower, and get some breakfast since we’re low on anything good right now. Need ta go shopping today.”

 

Ichigo hummed and nodded. “Sure. Why not,” he replied, getting a soft smile from the other man. Standing up, Shuuhei tipped the red head’s face up and stole a quick kiss, leaving him blushing and smiling as he gave Yumichika a kiss, heading into the bathroom to do that. “So what are we going to do now?” he asked.

Yumichika hummed and squeezed the man in his lap around his waist again. “I say we go and clean up the living room, take an actual hot bath, and just relax while you think,” he suggested. “I’m sure that you’re feeling last night but pushing it down, aren’t you?” he asked.

 

Ichigo nodded as his blush darkened, pressing his face into Yumichika’s neck. “Yeah,” he hummed, Yumichika chuckling. He stood with Ichigo in his arms and headed for the living room, setting him on the futon couch and shooing him when he tried to get up, gathering the blankets and making a pile to wash before spraying down the futon with a fabric spray.

 

Ichigo laid onto his side, feeling the soreness that he had been ignoring and pushing down make itself known. Yumichika gave him an amused look but disappeared with the sheets and blankets. He took a few minutes but he came back with a bottle of juice and some light painkillers, having started the water and the first load of wash. Ichigo sat up with a wince, taking the pills with a smile and allowed the other male to carry him into the bathroom.

 

The two took the bath, Ichigo resting back against Yumichika and allowing him to wash him. His mind worked over what he wanted before he came to his decision, turning to kiss the other man.

 

Shuuhei came home and found Ichigo gasping into Yumichika’s mouth as he slowly rose up and down on his cock still in the half full bath, the water lapping gently around them. He leered at the sight and was glad that it looked as if Ichigo was going to go for it. He put their breakfast into the oven to keep warm before stripping and joining them in the bath, getting his turn at their third, the two making sure that he was well and truly blissed out.

 


	20. Medic, Medic, Heal My Need 13 (end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Medic, medic, heal my need  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Ichigo, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Rose, Hanataro  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: the end?  
> AN: Next week I’m starting an Avengers 5-part story. It’s cute and fluffy and I’m working on finishing up some other mini’s including a series that I want to have finished before I post it. I think there will be about three or four stories to this series so it shouldn’t be to long.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this last chapter and I’ll see you next story! 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Looking up from his book, Yumichika frowned at feeling Hanataro and Rose head towards the house that he shared with his lovers, putting the book to the side. It wasn’t catching his attention anyways since Shuuhei was out on a hollow nest clear out. Standing up, he left the living room and opened the door as they walked up, Ichigo slung over Rose’s back, gently snoring.

 

“Is he alright?” he asked, taking his lover from the vizard’s back into a bridal hold, shifting him around to look down at his exhausted lover.

 

“He pushed himself to heal some of the worst ones, but he saved them,” Hanataro explained with a smile. “Don’t worry. He just needs some rest and a lot of food when he gets up. Fish, poultry, rice. Protein heavy stuff for the next couple of days,” he instructed. “He’ll be a bit out of it for a day or so but he should be fine. Tell him that his paperwork, for the most part, is going to be taken cared of.”

 

Yumichika smiled and nodded. “Of course. Thank you for bringing him home. Will Shuuhei be coming home soon?” he asked.

 

“Just doing some paperwork for the group that had gone on the nest clean up. It went well but someone fucked up somewhere for how strong they were,” Rose stated, reaching out to push a bit of Hanataro’s hair back behind one ear. “I’m going to take my little love here home and feed him something. I believe that Ichigo may need some…physical comfort along with the emotional when he’s more focused.”

 

“Of course,” Yumichika said, bowing lightly before turning back into the house and sliding the door shut behind him. Heading for the bedroom, he put his lover down onto the bed and headed into the bathroom. He was used to bathing his lovers after an exhausting day, being stronger than he looked. It helped that Ichigo was lighter than he looked so he wasn’t grunting each time he picked him up.

 

With a tub half full of hot water and some oils, he walked back into the bedroom and easily stripped Ichigo out of his clothes, stripping himself next. The clothes landed into the basket for the moment before he carried Ichigo into the bathroom, glad that he had braided and bunned his hair to keep it out of the way for the moment. Stepping into the bathtub, he sank down with a sigh, his lover muttering and shifting to curl up closer to the other man.

 

Smiling at Ichigo, Yumichika simply scooped up water and poured it over Ichgio’s shoulders and back, smoothing his hand after it, spreading the oils over his skin. The oils were used to help sooth soreness and bruises, a favorite between all three of them after sparring sessions. Pressing a kiss to his forehead when he noticed that Ichigo was waking up, the beautiful male smiled softly.

 

“Hello there, little love,” he greeted, Ichigo blinking sleepily up at him.

 

“Yumi…how did I get home?” he asked, looking around the bathroom. The fact that Ichigo was calling where they were home made something glow within Yumichika’s chest.

 

“Rose and Hanataro brought you home after you exhausted yourself saving the ones who were bad,” Yumichika explained, getting a soft hum. “You are going to spend two days at least resting and eating, getting back into a normal range. I doubt that Isane-san will allow you to do anything beyond paperwork when you get back to work though.”

 

Ichigo groaned, dropping his head back onto Yumichika’s shoulder with a huff. “Yeah, fun,” he hummed, sounding still exhausted. “We have enough food for the next couple of days right?” he asked, well used to what was going to end up happening soon.

 

Yumichika thought about it for a moment. “I’ll send Shuuhei out for some more if he’s feeling up to it, or just have him stay with you while I go,” he decided. “We have enough to feed you right now.”

 

“Good, I’m kind of hungry,” Ichigo sighed, slowly stretching out with a groan. “How long have I been out?” he asked.

 

“Only about an hour here. We’ve been in the bath for only about thirty minutes,” he said, leaning forward and pulling the plug. Ichigo hummed and allowed the other man to move him around as he wanted before reaching up to grab a towel once the water was gone, pulling it down and scowling when it landed on his head.

 

Yumichika chuckled and took the towel, gently running it over Ichigo’s body before lifting him up to sit on the side of the tub, making sure that he could sit on his own. With that done, he climbed out of the tub and dried himself off, scooped Ichigo into his own arms and carried him out into the bedroom once more. Putting him on the bed, he hunted down some day kimono’s, pulling his own on and then helping Ichigo into his own.

 

Ichigo sighed as he slowly stood with Yumichika’s help, feeling just how worn out he was but knowing that he needed to get some walking done, even if it was just out into the kitchen. “I hate when I do this,” he said, slowly walking out of the bedroom.

 

Yumichika chuckled softly as he stayed by his side. “Yes, I know how you feel but you saved those men and gave them a new lease on life,” he teased, getting a hum from his lover. “Shuuhei hopefully will be here by the time lunch is done,” he said. Ichigo smiled softly and nodded his head as they turned into the kitchen, collapsing into a seat with a groan of delight.

 

“I’m going to be feeling this for a few days,” he muttered. “Which sucks since I was thinking of doing something fun for your birthday next week,” he pouted.

 

Yumichika smiled and bent down, giving his lover a soft kiss. “We’ll spend the day in a nest, watching good movies from the Living World,” he said, getting a sweet smile from Ichigo. “Let me make some lunch and we’ll enjoy it before I set up the futon in the living room with a bunch of pillows and blankets for you so that you can rest while enjoying some TV.”

 

Ichigo hummed and nodded. “That sounds like a good idea to me,” he said, watching as Yumichika moved around and started to put together a simple lunch. Bread covered in butter with cheese and meat were placed into a hot sandwich maker and allowed to cook while Yumichika pulled down plates. Kettle cooked chips were placed onto the plate after a few minutes of searching and the leftover brownies were placed onto another plate.

 

“Definitely need to go shopping for things,” Yumichika said, shaking his head as he pulled the first couple of sandwiches free of the press, adding two more. Handing Ichigo the plate, he found some juice and poured it, grabbing his own sandwiches when it was done. There was enough for Shuuhei to make his own when he got back but the two wanted to eat.

 

“It was my turn to shop to. Shit,” Ichigo cursed, looking at the chore list that they had created to make sure that things were all done.

 

Shuuhei strolled in with a snort. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll buy enough to get us through a few days and then one of us will go with you,” he promised, stealing a kiss before going to make his own food with a smile. “Yumi, if you don’t mind, I think you have more energy than I do right now. Think you can do it and I’ll escort him?” 

 

“That works well for me,” Yumichika said, smiling softly at his lover, watching him make his food and then sit down. “I’ll focus on the foods that Ichigo needs for the next few days. Don’t be surprised if he falls asleep on you though,” he said, nudging the dozing Ichigo.

 

Ichigo sat up straight and shook his head with a blush, going back to finishing his food. “Still exhausted,” he said, yawning before eating the last of his food. Yumichika smiled, ate his food and stood up, putting the plates into the sink. He soon had the futon pulled out and piled high with blankets and pillows. Shuuhei smiled as he came in with the dozing Ichigo in his arms.

 

“He started to fall asleep at the table,” he said, laying Ichigo down amongst the pillows, pulling a blanket over him. “I’m going to go take a shower and change then I’ll come join him for a nap. You going to head out soon?” he asked, kissing Yumichika before pulling away.

 

“I am,” Yumichika hummed, sitting down next to Ichigo and running his fingers through the bit of hair that had escaped from the braided bun before releasing the bun. Shuuhei chuckled and left the two for a shower, Yumichika thinking that his life was very good.

 

He had two lovers who loved him just as much as they loved each other and he loved them. They had jobs and idiots were easily taken down because no one dared to go up against the Seireitei since they had changed things around so much.

 

Yes, life was very good indeed. 

 


	21. Surprising Friends and Love 1 (Shuuhei/Ichigo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Aizen, Isshin  
> Word Count: 1,261  
> Warnings: AU, Gay couples, cross dressing  
> AN: Okay, so I had to finish editing this story. I am very happy to present the first chapter of this lovely long ass bitch. Over 18K so I’m happy with it.
> 
> Take a moment, read the warnings. Yes, it is AU. Yes, I do use Shuuhei instead of Hisagi. Why? Because I prefer Shuuhei. You will notice that I do this throughout all of my stories. 
> 
> It’s nothing new. 
> 
> Remember! Flames are used to make s’mores for me, my girl and the Affy-chan while we cackle at you.
> 
> Enjoy though!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Aizen smiled at his lover. “Your oldest is at his mother’s, right?” he asked. Isshin smiled at the other man as they unpacked the last of their things.

 

“Yeah. He already moved his stuff into his bedroom and wanted to stay out of the way. He didn’t want to deal with your son just yet. According to him, they run in different social circles,” he drawled. Aizen chuckled softly.

 

“Your son spends time with Sado, Ishida, and Orihime correct?” he asked as he placed his boxers into the dresser.

 

Isshin hummed. “Indeed. You’ve met him a few times. You can also see that with him cross dressing that he’s not often welcomed,” he drawled. “Shuuhei and Ichigo know of each other, are in the same class, but rarely interact,” he said, shrugging. “It’s fine. After class on Monday they be coming home around the same time.”

 

Aizen smirked and pulled his lover close, stealing a kiss before a giggle from the doorway pulled them apart. “Hello, Yuzu-chan,” he drawled, getting a beaming smile from the young blond girl.

 

“Hello, Aizen-san. I just wanted to tell you that lunch is about done, and Shuuhei-san has arrived with his friends and more stuff,” she chirped.

 

Aizen chuckled and walked over, smoothing a bit of her hair down. He knew the twins better than he knew Ichigo. The young man was rather wary about getting to know a person, even a person that his father has been dating for several months already and loved. His mother had seen to his wariness with her need to tease at possibly getting back with his father often enough.

 

Aizen understood and was glad that the woman was finally getting the needed help, even with it being a court ordered therapy.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu. Your father and I shall be down once we wash our hands,” he said, Yuzu beaming before bouncing downstairs.

 

Isshin smiled, heading for the bathroom with Aizen him to wash his hands. “Come on, no need to make Yuzu, Karin, Shuuhei and his friends waiting,” he drawled. Hands washed, they headed down stairs. They found that Shuuhei had gotten help from Grimmjow and Nnoitra to move the last of the stuff to the new house that they were sharing.

 

Isshin was planning on keeping his clinic at the old house that he had bought long before he had married his wife. He had turned the upstairs into a crash pad when he couldn’t get home because of patients or needing to be there overnight. Luckily the new home, a larger three-story home, was close enough for him to walk there in the morning, or drive when it was an emergency.

 

Aizen had a study set up on their first floor so that he could work, most days, from home.

 

“Shuuhei-kun, got the rest of your things?” he asked, smiling at the lanky male that was slightly taller than his own son.

 

Shuuhei smiled and nodded his head. “Hey. Yeah, got it all.” He looked around. “Just us?” he asked.

 

Isshin smiled. “Ichigo decided to stay at his mother’s after moving his stuff in,” he said.

 

Grimmjow blinked. “Ichigo…as in the red head who cross dresses?” he asked, surprise coloring his tone.

 

Aizen chuckled softly. “Indeed. Ichigo-san is Isshin’s oldest child,” he told them, the three sharing a look.

 

Shuuhei shook his head, amazed that he hadn’t connected the name Ichigo with his classmate. The guy didn’t look like much, wearing the usual school uniform with a cardigan, and the few times he had caught him at work, it had been in a basic outfit with a pair of slacks and a loose shirt. His hair, while an odd color being the color of flames, was always pulled back and pinned out of the way.

 

Shrugging, he sat down at the table, his friends sitting with them while Yuzu and Karin started to lay out lunch.

 

The next day found Ichigo missing from classes, the first day of their last year. A note came with Yuzu, before a camera was set up, and hooked up to a computer. It allowed those who couldn’t come to class attend classes via stream. 

 

Shrugging, Shuuhei turned back to his own notes, ignoring the fact that Ichigo was at home already and probably lounging around.

 

When lunch came around, he grunted and moved his desk around so that he, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow were all facing each other. “So, did Ichigo get home last night?” Nnoitra asked as he pulled out his bento.

 

Shuuhei hummed and blinked at his own bento which had been packed by Yuzu. “Yeah. Didn’t see him last night but it sounds like he was on crutches again,” he said, shrugging. They had seen Ichigo on crutches a few times in the last couple of years but had ever really asked why. Just that between one year and the next he had stopped wearing knee high stockings and instead wore thigh high stockings year-round. “I didn’t see him this morning, but Yuzu took breakfast up to him.”

 

“Sounds spoiled,” Grimmjow snorted.

 

“Yeah, right. Anyways, you gonna come over to start on the end of term projects?” he asked, snapping his chopsticks in two.”

 

“Sure, why not. Maybe get ta see your new place with it decorated,” Nnoitra drawled, stealing some of Shuuhei’s rice. “Damn, that’s good. Yuzu made it right?”

 

“Yep. Don’t know who made the onigiri since it was made when Yuzu was putting the bento’s together,” Shuuhei said, shrugging and picking one up. He blinked at the fact that there was umeboshi within. “Huh. Whoever made it, made it with umeboshi in at least a couple of them.”

 

Grimmjow grunted and picked up one of them, splitting it to find grilled beef within. “Damn, they did some good stuff,” he said, shaking his head and splitting it with Nnoitra. They both knew that Shuuhei wasn’t a big fan of onigiri with beef in it but loved umeboshi. And that he tended to share his food. “What are you gonna do as your end of term essay?” he asked.

 

“Something on Japanese history and how we intereacted with the rest of the world,” he drawled, shrugging. “You?”

 

“Most likely the economics of Japan in the last fifty years,” Grimmjow said.

 

“Wars that Japan has been a part of and the long reaching effects of them,” Nnoitra drawled. Grimmjow and Shuuhei both snorted, knowing that their friend was a nut for history, and anything to do with the ripple effect of wars. Last year he had done a ripple effect of the depression on modern day America.

 

Nnoitra was smart but wasn’t living with his parents, which meant he couldn’t always focus on his homework. Living on his own and working to supplement the help that he got from his father’s family took quite a bit of his time from Thursday to Sunday.

“You’re good at those,” Grimmjow drawled. “Need ta that last one to that one journal. I’m tellin’ ya.” The three finished their food, the teacher tapping away at the keyboard, most likely discussing a few things with Ichigo and whoever else watched the classes.

 

After class, they headed to Shuuhei’s new home that he and his father shared with Isshin and his children. “Go ahead to my room. I’ll grab drinks,” Shuuhei said, waving his friends off before stepping off to the side and into the kitchen. Grimmjow and Nnoitra shared a look before shrugging, heading for the stairs, Nnoitra coming to a stop before the living room door with wide eyes.


	22. Surprising Friendships and Love 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nnoitra  
> Word Count: 1,727  
> Warnings: AU,   
> AN: Ahhh, a chapter that is actually on time? Yeah. That’s what I’m talking about. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Lounging on the couch was Ichigo, but in a way neither of them had ever seen before. While at school or at work, his clothes tended to be rather plain, at home it looked as if he went for comfort and ease of access to his legs. He was wearing a long skirt that split into two parts, the panel in the front being the smaller of the two parts, allowing him to prop his leg up with an ice pack on it.

 

He was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck and had a lap desk over his legs, laptop open and something playing on it that included explosions. The fire colored hair that was usually tamed into a bun was hanging from a ponytail, trailing down to barely brush past the armrest of the couch. Bits of his hair escaped from the ponytail and fell around his face, rectangular glasses the color of turquoise sitting on his nose.

 

Both men noticed that on one side of Ichigo’s leg, the left one that was propped up, there was a scar that curved around the knee. The two men figured that the younger male most likely had surgery on it.

 

“I was fifteen turning sixteen and it was the summer before we started school again,” Ichigo said, not looking at them but continuing to watch whatever he was watching. “I pulled something loose somehow and they had to reattach it. I still have some issues even nearly two years later. They’re talking about going in before college to just replace what needs to be replaced,” he continued. “And yes, I can see you out of the side of my eye and see you staring at my leg. I take it you’re here with Shuuhei?” he asked. He reached out to the small moveable table on wheels to grab a cup of juice.

 

“Yeah,” Grimmjow grunted, Ichigo humming and sipping from a straw.

 

“He’s coming if you’re done staring at me,” Ichigo replied, looking away from his documentary and towards the two men. Shuuhei indeed did step up next to them with two large bottles of soda and a bag of snacks in hand.  “Hello, Shuuhei.”

 

Running his eyes over Ichigo, Shuuhei nodded. “You need anything?” he asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

 

“No, Aizen-san has been checking up on me. I can get around, but I’m have issues carrying more than a few things,” he said. “I believe he’s in his study if you need to speak with him.”

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Shuuhei said. Nnoitra caught sight of the giant CD binder that was open, one of the slots empty but the rest various DVD’s of documentaries, his eyes going wide.

 

“Holy fuck, is that _Budo: The Art of Killing,_ and _Abduction: The Megumi Yokota Story_?” Nnoitra asked, eyes wide as he walked over to the binder and looking at them. Ichigo snorted in some amusement.

 

“Yes. This is mostly my documentary binder. I have like eight of these things,” he said, watching Nnoitra move the huge CD binder around.

 

“Eight of them? All of them filled with DVD’s?” Shuuhei asked as he walked over. He looked over his friend’s shoulder as the man flipped to the front, finding that they were filled first with _A Haunting_ DVD’s.

 

“Mostly,” Ichigo said, Shuuhei blinking. “If you help me haul my stuff up to my room, I’ll let you raid them and show you the cases of the one’s you want to borrow. I mostly keep them in there because it’s easier to haul these around instead of a pile of cases with movies in them,” he admitted.

 

Looking over Ichigo, Shuuhei shrugged and nodded. “Sure, why not,” he said, Nnoitra already claiming the huge binder. Grimmjow grabbed the cup, laptop and other odds and ends, including Ichigo’s large bag full of his school supplies. Ichigo stood, holding the ice pack in his hands, grabbing his crutches.

 

“Let me put this away real fast then I’ll take the elevator on up,” he said.

 

As Ichigo headed towards the kitchen, using his crutches easily, Nnoitra turned to Shuuhei and raised an eyebrow. “You have an elevator?” he asked.

 

Shuuhei snickered. “The reason why my dad and Isshin-san picked this place. Since me and Ichigo here live on the third floor while his sisters and our parents live on the second, it’s kind of needed,” he said, pointing to a door down the hall. “It’s behind that and goes up the back of the house, entering in the small hallway. You can only get up that with a key and only family have one,” he said.

 

Grimmjow hummed, the two men heading up the stairs to the third floor while Ichigo headed up. Turning to Ichigo’s door as it was pushed open by Ichigo, he just raised an eyebrow before stepping into the room.

 

Much like they knew Shuuhei’s room was, it was separated into two parts. The first room was more of a small greeting room while Ichigo’s bedroom was in the second half of the room. A thick curtain that was mostly closed, hanging from rods that were hooked to the ceiling, separated the two halves.  Ichigo’s room took up a good chunk of the first half of the third story while Shuuhei’s took the other portion. They had a shared bathroom, each pocket door open but with a door hanging to give some semblance of privacy..

 

“Go ahead and put things there please,” Ichigo said, pointing to a coffee table next to a love seat that had a moveable desk before it. He crutched over to the pile of boxes that were lined up along with one wall in order. Next to them were the large binders, each one labeled as to what was in it. A smallish entertainment stand stood before the couch and beanbag chairs, a new TV, DVD and Blu-Ray player, and speakers to hook up to a smart phone sitting on it. 

 

“Nice room,” Grimmjow whistled. Ichigo shrugged as he grabbed one of the binders and hobbled his way over to the couch.

 

“My mom went a bit nuts. I think she’s overcompensating,” he said, wrinkling his nose as he sat down with a groan. “Or has been since I started dressing like a girl. Some bullshit about me trying to get attention after their divorce.”

 

“And you’re not?” Shuuhei asked as he sat down. Nnoitra looked at the binder that Ichigo had put down.

 

“No. I just like my skirts and heels,” Ichigo drawled, letting his leg stretch out before huffing. “Grimmjow, can you hand me that brace there?” he asked, pointing to a lump of black that sat on a small table next to the bedroom door. Grimmjow shrugged and walked over, blinking at the weight in it before carrying it over. “Thank you.”

 

The three watched as Ichigo yanked it up and over his leg to settle around his knee, grasping the hidden metal and using it to shift it around until it was sitting correctly.

 

“Alright, now this binder,” Ichigo started, pointing to the one that Nnoitra held, “is the basic one-shot show documentary binder. This one is the multiple show documentaries.” He placed the binder on the table and unzipping it. “None of my movies leave the house unless they’re going with me. I’m kind of picky since some of these are a bit of a pain to find unless you have friends in the bigger cities or go there to do your own shopping.”

 

“Not a problem. As long as ya don’t mind me comin’ over randomly ta watch shit on my laptop,” Nnoitra drawled, nearly drooling over the collection that Ichigo had. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and allowed the other teen to look through, making a note on which ones he was interested in.

 

Once Nnoitra narrowed them down to what he was interested in for the day, and which would help start off his research, Ichigo chuckled and stood, limping over to the boxes. They weren’t normal totes, which usually had indents on the side were bigger on the top and shrunk down on the bottom to be easily stackable. Instead they looked more like cardboard boxes turned plastic. Straight sides and flat tops with indents on the top where each box could sit on without issue.

 

Shuuhei quickly stood and moved to help Ichigo move the boxes, Ichigo pulling three boxes from the piles with a small smile and a nod. “Thanks.”

 

“Not an issue,” he said, shrugging and leaving the boxes in place.

 

“If you want to borrow a movie, the cases are separated out according to genre and if you noticed on the slots of the holder there’s a number with a letter. That’s according to what box and what genre the case is in. You take the case and make sure it goes back into its proper spot. If you’re not sure, just check the list,” he told the three males as he opened the top of the first box.

 

Nnoitra’s eyebrows raised up as he stared at the fact that there were two layers to the box, an insert separating both layers. It looked like it kept them neat and allowing Ichigo to find the case that he wanted. “What? You got OCD?” he asked, Ichigo looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Not ta knock it. Hal got it and she’s my cousin. I’m just askin’.”

 

Ichigo chuckled. “No. I did it because I found that it was just easier because my collection is starting to get huge,” he said. He put the two cases he wanted out of the first box aside. Shuuhei put the box back into its spot before piling the boxes that were a part of that pile onto it. Ichigo did the same thing with the other two before straightening with a wince, limping back to his couch.

 

He pulled the DVD’s from the case carefully and put them into the right case and handed it over to Nnoitra. “If I’m awake or home when you’re returning them, go ahead and just put them back,” he said, Nnoitra smirking and nodding.

  
“Thanks,” he drawled, the three men leaving while Ichigo limped over to his desk. He  sat down before turning on the desktop that he usually did his homework and such on, intent on getting some work done. 

 


	23. Surprising Friendships and Love 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: So many.   
> Word Count: 1786  
> Warnings: AU,   
> AN: Ugh, for fucks sake. This PT thing is fucking with me. I was out all day last Friday. Hell, I was out for most of the week last week. Monday: Shopping. Tuesday: Dealing with assholes at the fucking SSA office because NO ONE TOLD US ABOUT A CERTAIN PIECE OF PAPERWORK! Wednesday: Physical Therapy. Thursday: PT and finally doing the girlfriends bills. Friday: More shopping but this time for my house. 
> 
> *sighs* But here, have this chapter. It’s long. So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next day, the friends gathered together outside, the weather allowing them to while Ichigo limped over to his own friends, Sado helping to sit down on the ground while Grimmjow and Nnoitra watched him, Shuuhei rolling his eyes.

 

“What’s up with you two?” Renji grunted around his chopsticks, his cousin, Iba, watching them with a curious look. Ikkaku and Yumichika shared a look before looking to Ichigo.

 

“Oh, I see what happened,” Yumichika chuckled with a smile, shaking his head with an amused look on his face. “You saw Ichigo-chan there in his natural habitat, all relaxed and comfy, didn’t you?” he asked.

 

Shuuhei shrugged. “We found him lounging on the couch back home. He was icing his knee.”

 

“Guy has legs that are longer and better than that Orihime chick’s legs,” Grimmjow grumped, huffing and turning away. “It looks like he works ta keep them slim and strong. Make ya wonder how…”

 

“Shut up. I ain’t interested in your sex filled fantasies,” Iba groaned, shaking his head. Renji snickered and patted him on the back.

 

“Byakuya says that he may work the front but on good day’s he can work on stocking the shelves,” Renji said, shrugging. “That includes a lot of ladder climbing for the shit that they keep on the top shelf. The big shit that they sell, that sort of thing,” he continued. “He’s also part of my physical therapy place and works to keep in good shape. Keeps extra weight off of his knee from what he told me once.”

 

“I never knew that you saw him there,” Yumichika said, blinking at him. “I’ve been taking you there for the last few months and I’ve never seen him.”

 

“He’s there longer because he’s using the pool most days,” Renji said. “Except when it’s busy. Then he’s using balls to stretch and bend his knees,” he continued. “And he’s usually on days that I’m not there.”

 

“So? What’s got you all interested in him?” Ikkaku asked, leaning on his lover, slipping his arm around a lean waist and getting a smirk from the slightly younger male.

 

“I’m betting it’s his hair,” Yumichika sang, getting curious looks. “He takes cooking instead of physical education because of his knee. One day some stupid fool coated him in flour and egg. Remember Luppi and how he’s still serving detention from last year?” he asked. “Well, I caught Ichigo just after he had showered. Cute little bathrobe but his hair is long. And he was blow drying it so that he could twist it back up into that bun he wears.”

 

The group stared at him, Yumichika shrugging. “What? I liked the way he looked even before I saw him with his hair down and no glasses on his face.” Ikkaku paused for a moment before leering at his lover.

 

“Was this the day that you dragged me off to ditch school so you could pounce me?” he asked, Yumichika smiling.

 

“What can I say? I appreciate some hidden beauty,” Yumichika drawled, smiling at his lover. “Anyways, I knew that he would be gorgeous long before we started our years here,” he said, waving a hand. “Have you _seen_ his mother? Well, before she started to become who she is now.”

 

“I hear that she’s not happy with the divorce, even nearly ten years after the fact,” Iba drawled.

 

Shuuhei snorted. “From what Isshin-san and dad told me, they were fighting a lot beforehand. It was a mutual decision, so she can’t say that she was pushed into it when she was the one who suggested it,” he drawled. “Anyways, Ichigo is…okay. We share the top floor and the bathroom, but not too bad. His side of the bathroom stay’s pretty neat, even with his hairspray and shit,” he said.

 

“Only a year though that you’re sharin’ the space, right?” Renji asked.

 

“Yep. After this I’m heading to Tokyo for college. As far as I know, so is he, so I probably won’t have ta deal with him unless we somehow decide to share rent for an apartment,” he said, shrugging. “From what I know he has a trust fund for his college years, including rent. But he also has some scholarships to pay for what his trust fund doesn’t pay for.”

 

“Aizen-san told you?” Renji asked, Shuuhei nodding. “Cool. So, you all hear about the fundraising festival?” he asked, changing the subject. Shuuhei groaned.

 

After lunch, their teacher stepped aside and allowed Uryu as class president to take the podium. “As most of you have probably heard, the school is going to hold a charity festival. The proceeds will go to the art department this time. We have had an influx of students interested in arts and joining the various art departments.” He looked at the class and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Each class is expected to do something. We have the choice between a café, a bookstore, or some kind of game stall. If we do food, Kurosaki-san and Hitsugaya-san would be the main bakers while the rest of us will be servers and clean up. We would have access to the cooking room just down the hall. All ingredients will be supplied by some of our local super stores for a good price as long as we are willing to have posters stating that they are sponsoring.

 

“The bookstore would be run by Tatsuki-san with the rest of us acting as stock and help, some handing out flyers outside in the main festival. Or if we went with the game stall, it would be a rotating schedule for who is running the stall. The other two that we do not take on will be taken by our sister classes A-4 and A-5 respectively. I have created these forms with the three options. Please mark your choice and note that the first mark will be used as your decision and no mark will mean you have no say,” he finished.

 

The class accepted the pieces of paper and made their votes, Uryu taking count along with Orihime, who was the vice president of the class, taking about five minutes to go through them. During that time, Ichigo had opened his math book and started to do the homework for that, tapping his pen against his lip before working out the first three problems and writing them down.

 

“Alright, we have a decision,” Uryu said, smirking slightly as he looked at the two papers that held the tallys. “Out of twenty of us, seventeen have all voted for the café. Kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-san, you both are in charge of figuring out what kind of goodies you are going to use and the offered drinks. Here is a list of what else we need to figure out so please decide what team you wish to be on,” he continued as Orihime taped the list up onto the white board with a smile.

 

“Goody,” Ichigo hummed, finishing the fourth question that he had been working as a tall male with ice colored hair and ice blue eyes walked over to him, sitting in what was usually Orihime’s seat.

 

“Kurosaki.”

 

“Hitsugaya.” Ichigo looked at him before flicking his eyes over to Shuuhei and his group of friends who were waiting for the first group to leave the list. “I have a few ideas. Most of which will be easy to make as we need them and easily cooled, or made warm,” he said after a moment.

 

“Oh?” Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo nodded and sat back, reaching into his bag and pulling out his travel laptop, flipping it open. Pulling out his pocket wifi, he made sure that it was on, before he connected his laptop to it, opening the online file of his collected recipes. They included several from his family, and a few that he and his sister had worked on over several long years.

 

“Indeed. We want cookies of various kinds?” Ichigo asked, Hitsugaya nodding. “I suggest you get a tablet of paper and some pens. I might need to print these out,” he mused.

 

Hitsugaya hummed and stood once again, moving to grab his bag. Sitting back down, he started to write out the recipes that they both agreed upon. The cookies they decided were going to be the basic peanut butter cookies, some with milk chocolate, white chocolate or caramel chips; snickerdoodles; soft chocolate chip cookies; and a chocolate peanut butter chip cookie that Ichigo rather liked himself, sharing half of the rather large cookie with the other male.

 

They also decided on personal sized cakes in a basic white, lemon, chocolate, and marble flavor with either chocolate, German chocolate, vanilla, or lemon frosting. They also decided to do basic brownies and a death by chocolate option that would cost a little more than the brownies. They were also offering simple foods that could be made such as hot sandwiches and soups since it was still cool during the day.

 

For the drinks, they decided to just use the one cup coffee makers and pods for things like hot cocoa with whipped cream, tea of various flavors, lattes, and three different cappuccinos. The cold drinks would include strawberry lemonade, a couple choices of basic soda, cold fruit teas, and fruit infused waters.

 

Most of their starters would be mixed and baked the day before by Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Ichigo’s home. With the choices planned out, they decided to bake at least two cookies of each kind per person and a meal in how much they needed to ask for, cutting it back by a few pounds. Turning over their information to Uryu, he nodded and promised that the stuff would be at the school the week of the festival.

 

Grimmjow, Shuuhei, Nnoitra, and Tatsuki all took over as runners between the class room and the kitchen while Uryu, Keigo, Sado and Rangiku would clean up dishes for the runners. Orihime, Renji, and Iba would cover the doors, taking the tickets that every student would get or the cash register, rotating out as they needed with Kira, Hanataro, and Ikkaku. Yumichika, Momo, and Mashiro would act as the servers.

 

With their positions set, they all worked out their various outfits, asking Uryu to speak to the sewing club about doing them since most of the other classes didn’t need specialized uniforms. Uryu agreed to speak with them and set about working with the nine to create their uniforms, while the runners and cleaners would end up just wearing a basic white button up shirt and black slacks or skirts depending on gender.

 

Ichigo and Hitsugaya got away with wearing simple jeans and shirts since they would be in the kitchen making drinks.

 


	24. Surprising Friendships and Love 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Aizen, Ichgio, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 1710  
> Warnings: nothing  
> AN: If you read my story Breath Unto Me, you’ll know that on the 19th of April my mother was in a car accident. She’s doing better, but she does have a cracked rib.
> 
> That kind of threw my online schedule off. Thus why I’m posting this today instead of next week since I missed yesterday.
> 
> Thank you for understanding that sometimes life crawls up your ass and kicks it for you.
> 
> For now, enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

For the next three weeks, Ichigo and Hitsugaya worked hard on setting up what they needed along with the rest of the class. Shuuhei’s friends often came by the house to hang out and talk about their parts.

 

Shuuhei started to watch Ichigo, finding out that there was a lot more to him than what he showed in school and around those who he didn’t trust. The first time the other male wore a skirt that wasn’t a school shirt, he had choked on surprise at seeing him in it. It had been just above his knees and somewhat tight with a little slit on either side for movement, and had been paired with a tight turtle neck shirt. Black tights had hidden the scars but not the cloth knee brace around his knee while flats adorned his feet.

 

It had caused Shuuhei many nights of sleeplessness at the sight.

 

The night before the festival, after Hitsugaya had left to get sleep with a promise to pick Ichigo up early the next morning to haul everything back to the school, Ichigo knocked on Shuuhei’s door.

 

Staring up at the slightly taller male, Ichigo sighed and asked, “You mind if we talk in your room?”

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Shuuhei nodded his head. He allowed Ichigo in, his own room set up in layout much like Ichigo with a sitting room in the front area and the bedroom in the back area and connected to the bathroom. “What do you need?” he asked, watching as Ichigo shifted on his feet.

 

Ichigo sighed and seemed to steel himself for whatever he was going to say. “I’ve seen that you’ve been flirting with Matsumoto-san,” he started, Shuuhei blinking. His eyes shined with his surprise, causing him to flush. “Look, I notice things. I’m quiet at school so people tend to forget I’m there. Anyways, it’s…look, I don’t want you to get fucked over. Matsumoto-san has this thing about flirting with any guy out there. Hell, she even flirts with Kira and they damn near grew up together.”

 

Shuuhei snorted. “What? Are you jealous or something?”

 

Ichigo’s wrinkled nose and sound of disgust told him that he wasn’t. “Ew. Girl bits. Alright, I do not have the energy to fight with you on this. Matsumoto-san will fuck whoever she damn well pleases, and I have warned you. My duty here is done,” he drawled, stalking out of the bedroom and over to his own bedroom.

 

The next morning, Ichigo was up and ready for the day, wearing a pair of black jeans and a simple white shirt that he would the sleeves up later, putting on his cloth brace and packing his other brace just in case. He pulled on a pair of shoes that were bought just for the fact that gave support to his knee and hip while adding comfort to be on his feet for a good portion of the day.

 

Getting downstairs, he smiled at Aizen, who gave him an amused look and laid out breakfast for two. “Since you need to go in so early, I thought I would allow Yuzu-chan to stay in bed until her normal hour and make breakfast for the two of us.”

 

“I had forgotten that you were driving us this morning,” Ichigo admitted, taking the offered mug of fresh tea, sitting down at the table.

 

“And being your in-house chaperone. Your father would have liked to be it, but he has appointments that he would feel bad for cancelling on,” Aizen replied, dishing up the rice to hand over.

 

Ichigo hummed and waved him off. “As I told dad, he can come to the festival and spend money on the cookies and drinks. I just need to finish packing everything up to move to the truck once Hitsugaya gets here,” he said.

 

Aizen chuckled. “I will be helping you with the lifting to.”

 

“I’m sure I can provide you with some drinks,” Ichigo drawled as he started to eat.

 

“I’ll buy them. I like supporting your school. They put the money to good use,” was the reply, the two falling into silence as they ate. Ichigo cleaned up and double checked the cookies, including the ones that he had frosted the night before and left out to dry. He found that someone had already packed them away, and by the way they were packed, it had been Yuzu.

 

Knowing her, she had stayed up a little longer than normal to research for one of her current essays that she had to finish off.

 

Shaking his head, Ichigo tilted his head as he listened to Aizen greet Hitsugaya and his mother at the front door, offering her a cup of tea before she left. She politely declined, stating that she had to open her and her husband’s bakery before leaving with a smile and a hello when he came out of the kitchen.

 

“Are we ready?” Hitsugaya asked once his mother had left, Ichigo nodding and offering him a cup of tea to go. “That would be welcomed. It’s rather cool this morning.”

 

“So my knee is telling me,” Ichigo sighed, walking back into the kitchen. “My sister packed everything else up for us, we just need to haul the rest of the stuff out into the truck.”

 

Hitsugaya nodded, the three males working on getting everything out into the enclosed truck, checking on how much of everything they had left over from the baking the night before. Ichigo then went back in, gathered his bag from where he had placed it the night before along with the binder that held their recipes, and left with them.

 

Three hours later and the café was open for business, Ichigo and Hitsugaya working well together as they poured drinks and put together plates of food, getting them out quickly.

 

Two hours after that and Shuuhei stepped in, sitting down next to his father, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Ichigo eyed him before sighing. “Hey, Hitsugaya, go ahead and take your lunch break. Check things out and the such. Bring me back some curry?” he asked, pulling out his wallet and handing over some yen for Hitsugaya to get curry from the curry stall.

 

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. Taking the money, he pulled off his apron and hung it on a hook. “I’ll be back in like fifteen or so,” he promised. Aizen stood with a smile.

 

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to go with you to the stalls. Perhaps I can find something that I will enjoy. Shuuhei, do you want something?” he asked, smiling at his son.

 

“If you don’t mind, curry sounds good. And possibly some onigiri,” Shuuhei replied, smiling at his father and putting a ticket down with Orihime’s hand writing on it. “I have some drinks ordered so I’ll be fine there.” Ichigo picked up the ticket and went to make the strawberry lemonade that was the first drink. He got some ice from the ice bag in the freezer of the large fridge and then poured some of the lemonade into the cup from the pitcher.

 

Checking the level, he made a note to make some more strawberry lemonade before he put the pitcher away as Hitsugaya and Aizen left. “So, any reason why you came to visit?” Ichigo asked as he put the cup down, returning to the oven to check on the cookies that he had made.

 

Their cookies were proving to be very popular and the two had been working to make fresh batches when they had gone through half of the stash.

 

“Fuck,” Shuuhei groaned, letting his head hit the table with a thud. “I hate to say it, but you were right.”

 

“Caught her messing with someone?” Ichigo asked as he pulled the cookie sheet out with a hot pad. He slid the parchment paper with the cookies onto the counter before sliding another piece with raw dough onto the sheet.

 

“Yeah.” Shuuhei watched as Ichigo slid the cookie sheet into the oven and closed it with a thunk. “You really see shit, don’t you?” he asked.

 

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at him and looked over the cookies that they had in stock. Deciding they were fine for the moment, he dropped some money into a small lock box and made himself a hot cocoa, taking a seat next to the other man. “Yeah, I do see things. You have to remember, people really don’t pay much attention to me at the best of times.”

 

“And at the worst?” Shuuhei asked.

 

“They ask to borrow movies and drool all over them.” Shuuhei snorted. “But truthfully not many look at me beyond a few moments of ‘what the fuck’ moments,” Ichigo said, shrugging. He sipped at his chocolate with a sigh. “I got used to it and started to watch instead. I’ve gained a quite reputation of not bullshitting you when I tell you something is going on and that you need to watch something. I’ve never found need to help you and your group though. Not until now.”

 

Shuuhei sighed and sipped at his drink. “Yeah and I should have listened,” he said, watching Ichigo stand, eyes trailing down to the pert ass that shifted as he walked, finding a long-handled spoon to stir his cocoa with.

 

“Should have, could have, would have,” came the teasing reply, Ichigo smiling over his shoulder before he shrugged. “Don’t worry about. So, what are you going to do now?” he asked. Shuuhei shrugged. Nnoitra walked in, dropped off an order doing a quick run of his eyes over Ichigo as he took the ticket and turned to start putting the plate together.

 

Once the order was fulfilled, Nnoitra smirked and left, Shuuhei shaking his head before draining his cup.

 

“Do you want your coffee?” Ichigo asked, Shuuhei smiling and shaking his head.

 

“Nah. I’m good for now. I’ll claim it later before we start cleaning up,” he said as Hitsugaya and Aizen walked in with food in their hands. Ichigo sat with a sigh, rubbing at his knee while his cooking partner took over filling the orders and putting in the trays as they needed as they ate lunch and talked about what was going on.

 


	25. Surprising Friendships and Love 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Various  
> Word Count: 1715  
> Warnings: nothing  
> AN: I am exhausted but I’m getting some things done. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> *~*~*~*

After all was said and done, the café had made quite the tidy profit for the art classes and clubs, and they had nearly run out of ingredients for everything. Ichigo took the rest of the ingredients for the cookies, along with the hot cocoa makings while Hitsugaya took the lemonade and coffee makings. The rest of the class got left over cookies and sandwiches between cleaning up the rooms.

 

With everything done, Ichigo on crutches, muttering about knees and hot baths, Shuuhei followed after him with the bags of ingredients, shaking his head. Aizen chuckled and trailed along, driving them home.

 

At home, Ichigo took the elevator up to his room, Yuzu taking the ingredients from Shuuhei with a squeal of happiness, Karin asking if she would make her coffee brownies again with everything. Shuuhei headed up the stairs to use the girl’s bathroom to shower while Ichigo took over their bathroom to soak his knee and back.

 

After dinner, Ichigo was lounging in a recliner while Shuuhei was laid out on the floor, pouting at a video game. Yuzu and Karin were sitting at the coffee table, doing their homework while Isshin was going over some paperwork.

 

“Do you want to tell me, Shuuhei, why have you been pouting most of the day?” Aizen asked. Shuuhei just slumped down further on the floor, Ichigo looking up over the top of his computer before turning back to his own homework.

 

“He found out that Matsumoto is a bit free with her affections,” he said finally, getting a glare. “It’s every man or twin for himself when it comes to parents. You’ll learn this fast enough.”

 

Isshin snickered while Aizen huffed. “I take it that she’s the school bicycle?” he asked, making Ichigo choke on air while Yuzu sighed and pull out her headphones. She wasn’t that naive, but she didn’t want to hear about things like this.

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Ichigo gasped, shaking his head and grabbing his glass of water and draining half of it.

 

“I didn’t know that,” Shuuhei whined, shaking his head as he killed his opponent in his game, continuing with his run. “Really.”

 

“Not many really talk about it since her dad has money. They all think that he’ll go after any idiot who insults his ‘baby girl’,” Ichigo said.

 

“Let me guess, he’s not?” Isshin asked, Ichigo smirking.

 

“Yep. He has some pretty high expectations for her. He wants her to get through school and have a good life without him having to do what he did with her older sister,” Ichigo said, reading back over his last paragraph.

 

“Wasn’t she the one who got in all of those fights?” Shuuhei asked. “Our nurse now, right?”

 

Ichigo nodded. “Yep. Unohana-san took her mother’s maiden name and went to nursing school outside of Karakura so she could restart her life. She only came back because of some asshole stalker and the fact her dad could keep her safe. But he got her paperwork done and told her that if she ever wanted to marry someone that he’d set it up for her so that she could do it under Unohana instead of Matsumoto and still get all of the family support,” he said.

 

Isshin snorted. “My son, the spy master. I swear if it wasn’t for his knee, he’d become a private investigator and make so much money learning shit about people,” he drawled, putting his paperwork to the side, finished with them for the moment. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

 

“Like I told Shuuhei, I’m kind of ignored at school outside of my friends. I see things,” Ichigo stated, putting his drink aside before continuing with his writing. Aizen and Isshin shared a look while Shuuhei huffed and Yuzu put her headphones aside. Karin just rolled her eyes and went back to her own homework, asking Ichigo to borrow a DVD for a report that she had to do.

 

The following week had Shuuhei watching Ichigo. He also hung out with him in his room when his knee swelled up like a grapefruit and needed someone to stay with him to get him things and help him into the bathroom when needed. They watched various movies when they weren’t doing school via the camera set up that was streamed to Ichigo’s TV or played games.

 

And through it all, found that Ichigo had a rather fun attitude and dry humor. He wasn’t all that surprised that the day he went back on Friday, he told their father’s that he was staying at Sado’s and would be back Saturday afternoon. The girls were going to visit their mother for the weekend and would be heading that way on Friday themselves. With Aizen and Isshin heading out of town for a short medical convention, Shuuhei decided to have Nnoitra and Grimmjow over for a night with the boys.

 

Ichigo had already handed over several movies with the requisite threat of removing valuable body parts if something was damaged on certain movies. Shuuhei promised that if a movie got destroyed, he would replace it.

 

Stepping into the house that Sunday, Ichigo pulled off his shoes with a soft groan, rotating his ankle around as he tried to work the kinks out. Picking up the bags from his shopping spree, he walked left the entry way and padded down the hall, looking into the kitchen and then the living room, sighing softly at the sigh.

 

It looked as if Shuuhei and his friends had gotten happy with the beer while he was gone. Sighing, he placed bag and shoes into the elevator for the moment before going to the kitchen to grab a bag, moving around the three men with ease. Rolling his eyes as they watched him in their drunken haze, he picked up the empty cans, chip bags and other bits of trash before looking over the three men. “Grimmjow, Nnoitra, you two can make your ways to the guest room, right?” he asked, speaking of the small room on the bottom floor.

 

It had originally been storage before Ichigo had cleaned it out and turned it into a guest room for anyone who came to visit.

 

Grimmjow waved a hand. “Not a probl’m,” he slurred, smiling up at Ichigo. “You really pretty,” he chuckled, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

 

“And you’re really drunk. I am so glad I went with tights today,” he groaned, reaching down to drag Shuuhei up and off the floor. “Come on, you great lump, let’s get you upstairs. We’re takin’ the elevator,” he drawled, Shuuhei humming and smiling like a loon.

 

Ichigo just rolled his eyes again and hauled him towards the elevator, opening the door and pulling him inside. Pushing the door closed again, he set it to go up to their floor with a sigh, keeping the other man standing by pushing him up against the wall and using his body to brace him there.

 

Getting off on their floor, ignoring his shoes and bags for the moment, Ichigo helped Shuuhei get to his bedroom, kicking clothes out of his way along with the occasional text book. “You need to clean your room,” he stated, the older male snorting at him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s get you into bed, you dork.”

 

Shuuhei chuckled. “I’ll clean lat’r,” he promised, Ichigo rolling his eyes and dragging him towards where the other had set up his own bed. Unlike Ichigo’s room, that had a wall already created in it, making two different rooms in one room, Shuuhei’s room was open. Shuuhei and Aizen though had put up curtains that ran along a track that reminded Ichigo of the American hospitals that he and his father had visited.

 

But the curtains were just a plain black, a heavy cotton that allowed him to separate the two parts of his room.

 

Walking through the curtains, Ichigo dropped Shuuhei into his bed, sighing as he stood straight, stretching with a groan of pain. He squawked as he was pulled down into the bed, Shuuhei carefully rolling them over so that he could cuddle into him. Wiggling and trying to get out of the now passed out Shuuhei’s arms, groaning when he couldn’t get free.

 

“Damn, mother fucking strong ass jerk,” he muttered, reaching down to tug off his belt, tossing it to the side with a groan. At least he wasn’t going to be uncomfortable. Shifting around slightly, he pulled his phone out of his sweater pocket before reaching out to grab the secondary charger, knowing that Shuuhei often worked on a tablet while in bed. Plugging in, he settled in for a long night, glad that he didn’t have to pee for the time being.

 

Huffing, Ichigo pulled off his shoes and decided to read a book that he was working through for his end of term report that he hadn’t even started writing outside of his notes.

 

He didn’t notice when he finally fell asleep, only muttering softly when Shuuhei got up about three to hit the bathroom and grab some water from downstairs. He squinted at the older male when he came back and climbed in, apparently not caring that he was there before huffing and curling back up with a groan.

 


	26. Surprising Friendships and Love 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters:  
> Word Count:  
> Warnings:  
> AN: So…last Friday AO3 had issues. Issues that made posting impossible and me being me, I hate not being able to post on all my sites in one sweep.
> 
> So I missed last week and I am horribly sorry! 
> 
> I’m getting back on schedule with this today and I’m hoping you enjoy. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Shuuhei smiled slightly as Ichigo buried himself back under the blankets, laying back onto his bed and trying to remember just how he had gotten from the living room to his bedroom. Much less with Ichigo in his bed.

 

Fully clothed much to his distaste.

 

Pausing as that thought flitted past him, Shuuhei examined it for a moment, ignoring the slight throbbing in his head, glad that he had at least brushed his teeth. ‘ _Why am I unhappy about Ichigo not being naked in my bed?’_ he asked himself, shifting slightly and looking at Ichigo again. The other man had apparently come home with a braid in his hair already since it was still in his hair.Tthe length of it was longer than what he had remembered it being when they had first moved in together.

 

It had been nearly six months since his dad had moved in with his lover and his lover’s children, bring him along with. Isshin was a cool enough guy, his daughter’s worth respecting like the princesses that they were. But Ichigo…Ichigo was something else.

 

When he had said that he was the one who tended to forget was around, he hadn’t lied. Outside of his close-knit circle of friends, Ichigo was easily ignored for all the good that it did. He could see things that most would miss, and it was kind of a turn on knowing that Ichigo was always watching.

 

And usually with a thoughtful expression on his face. His lips twitched often, sometimes pulling down, sometimes quirked upwards in an amused half-smile; eyes half lidded as he stared at something or watched someone do something. Sometimes he even played with whatever pretty but basic bracelet or watch he was wearing. Sometimes it was just a bit of hair that got lose from the prison that was his hair bun.

 

He had noticed all of this since the day that he had really talked with Ichigo after finding Rangiku getting fucked in a closet.

 

Shaking his head, Shuuhei flipped over and reached out, deciding that since he had Ichigo in his bed, he would get to hold him. It was only fair after all. Ichigo simply muttered, wiggled slightly and continued to sleep, making him smirk and fall into his own sleep.

 

The next morning found the three friends nursing migraines while Ichigo made breakfast. Grimmjow was clinging to a mug of coffee while squinting at the offered flavored creamers and types of sugar. Nnoitra was nursing his own cup, having gone with no creamer and just a bit of the organic sugar. Shuuhei was groaning softly into his perfectly made tea.

 

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and made food to combat their hangovers. Fresh, fluffy bread was resting, having been pulled out just five minutes before the three had stumbled down. Eggs had been whipped with just enough milk to make them fluff up while sausage patties and bacon cooked on a grill pan. He had wanted to make pancakes but didn’t have the proper ingredients for them so had decided to go with a more American breakfast.

 

He had been able to escape close to two hours before when Shuuhei had gotten up to stagger into the bathroom to piss. He had taken advantage of that fact by mixing together some bread, taking a shower while it rose, and then dressing after he had kneaded it again. Once it had cooked, he had started breakfast, the scent of coffee, tea and bread drawing the three men out.

 

“How can you be so damn awake?” Grimmjow grunted as he watched Ichigo move around the kitchen, wearing a knee-brace over his tights, but moving easily.

 

“I’ve been up for nearly two and a half hours already,” Ichigo stated as he poured the egg mixture into a large pan, pushing it around. He checked the meat and pulled off the cooked bits, placing them onto papertowels to drain. He put the last of the meat down and continued to stir the eggs. “Don’t worry. This will help those hangovers. That and the pain killers that you’ll be taking with them.”

 

“You…are a gift to all mankind,” Nnoitra declared before he drained his cup and poured more coffee into his mug. He added some of the cinnamon vanilla coffee creamer and pushed a bottle of Irish cream towards his friend.

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and watched the eggs carefully. “More like there have been times where I’m the one taking care of my sisters,” he drawled as he continued to cook. It took him close to another ten minutes to get everything cooked, set onto serving plates, bread sliced, and condiments laid out along with plates, forks, knives, and chopsticks. “Alright, go ahead and eat.” He reached out and snagged some of the bacon and sausage for himself.

 

They sat in peace, eating nearly everything outside of a loaf of bread that Ichigo planned on slicing and letting grow stale for bread pudding. As he told them, he had recipes that he wanted to try. Shuuhei and Nnoitra took over the dishes while Grimmjow took clean up, all of them feeling better and agreeing that since Ichigo had cooked, they would clean.

 

Ichigo had just shrugged and offered them space in his room to watch movies for the day since the girls weren’t going to be coming to the house until the next day along with their fathers. The three friends agreed with that and sent Ichigo upstairs, promising to brings drinks up from the pantry.

 

Ten minutes later, they walked in, finding Ichigo sitting at his desk, desk top on as he opened a couple of programs, notes and books spread out but TV on to the history channel. “If you guys don’t mind, I have a history report to type up,” he said, looking up. Grimmjow and Nnoitra went still at the sight of Ichigo wearing a pair of rectangle framed glasses the color of turquoise.

 

Shuuhei walked around, saw the other male and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, not an issue, Ichi,” he said. He was used to seeing Ichigo in his glasses and even he could admit that the guy was hot when he had his hair loose and glasses on. “Any requests on movies?”

 

“Nothing with history for now,” Ichigo said, pulling his notebook closer to himself and setting it up so that he could read from it as he typed. “I am done with history,” he huffed.

 

Nnoitra snorted, still eyeing Ichigo as he moved to collapse on one of Ichigo’s recliners, Shuuhei moving to dig around and pull out a few movies. “What are ya doin’?” he asked. Grimmjow took flopped out on a part of the couch, leaving Shuuhei to set up the movie.

 

“I decided to focus on Egypt for my world history. And I decided to focus on the Heian period for Japan’s history,” Ichigo replied. He frowned and opened his writing program, setting it up to start typing. He had hand written his first draft, then hand written the second draft to smooth it out a bit more, but now he was typing up the third draft. He was planning at least two more drafts, one to be handed in for review and suggestions by their teacher.

 

Their teacher took on some of the American style of teaching in regards to their history lessons and he found he liked that.

 

Nnoitra grunted and sprawled out a bit as Shuuhei set up some American action movie and flopped down next to him. For the next four hours, Ichigo typed and double checked his information while the three males watched movies. After the second movie, Grimmjow stood and grunted.

 

“I’m thinkin’ of going out, getting take out,” he said, popping his back. Ichigo looked up before looking at his phone, checking the time.

 

“Damn. I meant to go shopping before now,” Ichigo muttered. “Now the bus is going to be packed.”

 

“I can drive ya,” Grimmjow offered, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on his feet. Shuuhei and Nnoitra stood and stretched.

 

“How about we all go? I can help Ichi with his shoppin’ while you guys figure out what to get for lunch,” Shuuhei drawled, not trusting his friend. Ichigo stood and nodded, moving into the bedroom area of his bedroom suite, intent on a pair of shoes to wear. Grimmjow pulled a face as the smirking Shuuhei while Nnoitra rolled his eyes.

 

With shoes in hands, the group headed downstairs, Grimmjow pulling on a pair of lightly tinted sunglasses and letting them climb in, Ichigo sitting up front. Grimmjow drove the group to the market place that Ichigo preferred to buy his things at when he wasn’t buying a huge amount of things from the new bulk store. Parking, the man stared at the store fronts and hummed.

 

He pulled off a key and handed it over to Ichigo, getting a curious look. “So you can put whatever you’re buying away into the car,” he said, pointing to the back of his car. “The trunk is huge and there’s a cold chest back there to. I use it when I need ta shop more than one place.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Ichigo hummed, taking the key and nodding. “Thank you, Grimmjow,” he said. Opening the door, he slid out, reaching down and pulling the seat lever, letting Shuuhei climb out while Grimmjow did the same for Nnoitra. Ichigo pulled out his list and headed for the first store, Shuuhei tucking his hands into his pocket and following after him.

 

Grimmjow and Nnoitra shared a look before heading to hunt down possible lunches.  


	27. Surprising Friendships and Love 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, others  
> Word Count: 1,596  
> Warnings: nothing yet but sooooooonnnnnnn  
> AN: Soooo late tonight. Mostly because I was out all day and came home late. 
> 
> I ate a salad and had to run out again to get a newspaper. Ugh. So much of the ugh!
> 
> But I’m here and I have a chapter!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

They had finished high school. It was over and done with finally.

 

Nearly nine months after the day that he had found Rangiku with someone between her legs, fucking away during a school festival, they had graduated. Ichigo, unsurprisingly, had landed in the top ten, while Shuuhei had been in the top fifteen, which was good for them. They were three days out and about to head out to celebrate Shuuhei getting into Tokyo University.

 

The letter hadn’t come in until the day of graduation which meant that he only had a couple of months to figure out where he wanted to live. He had a job already set up with a branch of his father’s book store franchise so that would cover what little his college fund from his family didn’t. He still wanted to find a roommate and was about ready to ask if Ichigo wanted to move in together since his roommate fell through.

 

Ichigo had gotten his own letter earlier that morning but hadn’t said anything about it, wanting to allow Shuuhei have his own night of celebration before he told them the next day.

 

He had gotten dressed in a soft sweater that teased at what was under it along with a pair of tights and a skirt that was more two panels that were held on his body by a band of stretchy fabric. He had let his hair fall from a ponytail. He was planning on going with Shuuhei, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Sado and Orihime to a movie after breakfast with their father and his sisters.

 

Sado and Orihime had plans on going out on a date after the movie and a light lunch with them. Ichigo was going to head home with the other three men to the house. They were going to have the house to themselves since Yuzu and Karin were going to spend the night with their mother, and Aizen and Isshin had gotten a hotel room to have loud sex in.

 

They would all get back together the next afternoon for lunch and Ichigo planned to announce his own news.

 

Adding a bit of lip gloss to his lips, making them shiny and placing his brace into his bag along with his wallet and phone, Ichigo headed down the stairs and smirked at Shuuhei. The other male had decided to wear a pair of pressed slacks and a white shirt, sleeves rolled up. His hair was mussed, as if he had been running his hands through it, and his nice shoes were sitting near him, ready to be slipped on.

 

“You look thoughtful,” Ichigo drawled. Shuuhei groaned but looked over, running his eyes over his friend, getting a low chuckle from him. He had caught the man doing that often enough and found it flattering.

 

“Just thinkin’ of what to do tonight,” Shuuhei drawled, getting a raised eyebrow. “If I provide the money, would ya cook tonight?” he asked.

 

“What? Like dinner and shit?” Ichigo asked, sitting down to cross his legs, putting his own shoes down on the floor with his miniature bag. 

 

“Yeah. Since it’s just gonna be us…” Shuuhei shrugged.

 

“I don’t trust Grimmjow in my kitchen. Not after he burnt water in a kettle with an automatic shut off,” Ichigo snorted. “And Nnoitra only knows how to make pre-made food. So…I guess, yeah. You guys pay for it, I’ll make it.”

 

“Great.” Shuuhei smiled at the twins who ran in with happy yells, both dressed in rather nice dresses for breakfast, shoes in hand. Aizen and Isshin came in behind them and all of them pulled on their shoes, the four youngers taking Shuuhei’s car while their parents took their own car.

 

Meeting the rest of the group, breakfast went over well, Aizen covering the bill, leaving with his lover and the twins. The friends climbed into either Shuuhei’s car or Grimmjow’s car to head for their movie. After the movie and a light lunch, Ichigo went with the other three men to shop for the house and for their night.

 

Grimmjow and Nnoitra leered at Shuuhei each time they caught him watching the way that Ichigo moved and selected the things that he needed to pick up. Shuuhei just rolled his eyes and slugged them in the arms before helping Ichigo by grabbing a box of cereal.

 

With the shopping done and groceries piled into the back, the group headed back to the house, Grimmjow taking Shuuhei’s keys and a couple of the bags to open it up, Ichigo sighed. “My feet hate my shoes apparently,” he groaned once they had carried the bags into the front hall.

 

Reaching down, he yanked his shoes off and set them to the side, promising to carry them upstairs later. Grimmjow chuckled and grabbed some more of the bags, Nnoitra and Shuuhei grabbing the rest after they had removed their own shoes, carrying things into the kitchen and laying them on the table.

 

Walking into the kitchen, he started to put things away, Shuuhei doing the same while the two other males found the drinks and put them aside along with the snacks that they had grabbed. They had decided on hanging out in Shuuhei’s and Ichigo’s room, seeing as they had the biggest TV’s and they didn’t really want to hang out in the living room. There was always the chance that the girls would leave their mother’s home.

 

Tossing his ponytail back, Ichigo nibbled at his bottom lip as he found the makings for sandwich pockets. “Okay, I’ll make these and then bring them up once their done if you guys want to head on up,” he offered.

 

Shuuhei looked over at his friend and tilted his head, the two grabbing the sodas and bag of snacks. “I’ll stay and help. You showed me how to do these before and I’m good at rolling out the biscuits,” he said. Ichigo snickered softly but handed over the biscuit dough that they had bought as Shuuhei dug out the rolling pin and parchment paper.

 

With both in hand, they set about making dinner, Shuuhei rolling out the dough flat in a rectangle, letting Ichigo taking the first half. Marking off sections, he filled each section with a mix of cheese and meat, alternating between provolone, cheddar, and swiss with pepperoni, and ham. He left a couple just as mix of the cheese and laid the other half of the dough over them. He soon had them sealed and cut, laying on a tray that Shuuhei slid into the oven.

 

While that cooked, Ichigo did the rest of their snack, slicing up some of the fruit and opening the containers of sweet dips that they had. He found the chip dips to and put them into the refrigerator for later.

 

Shuuhei then pushed him into a chair and started to put away the rest of the food, Ichigo groaning when his knee popped. “Damn it. Looks like it’s all about the knee brace for me tonight,” he sighed, shaking his head. Shuuhei huffed and found his bag, handing it over so Ichigo could pull it on.

 

“Are they planning on doing anything else with your knee?” Shuuhei asked.

 

“Before my first year of college they want to go in and replace part of the knee,” Ichigo admitted. “I’m going to be mostly stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of the year, so I’ll be taking classes online mostly,” he continued.

 

“I see.” Shuuhei checked on the sandwiches and let them be, taking his own seat next to Ichigo after grabbing some of the iced tea. “How are ya going to deal with that?” he asked.

 

“I’m going to need someone willing to stay with me,” Ichigo admitted. “Friends, roommate. Whatever,” he continued. Shaking the bottle, he crossed his legs with frown as he rubbed at his knee. “I doubt that I’ll be dating someone. And really, I just need them there to get me things if I’m in bed or in a recliner and not in my wheelchair. And to drive me to appointments after. After the first three months I should be good to get around as much as I can on my own. I won’t need them to be attached to my hip all the time.”

 

Shuuhei shifted. “You have a place chosen right? Just need to sign the contract and shit,” he said, Ichigo nodding. “Find a roommate since Uryu fucked off on you?” he asked.

 

“Nope,” Ichigo said, sighing. “At the rate I’m going I’m going to have to just get a studio instead of the two bedroom that I wanted.”

 

Shuuhei shifted. “How about we do it? I can’t stay with Grimm and Nnoi, since Nnoi has this OCD thing about his own home and Grimm likes to tease him by leaving out laundry,” he drawled.

 

Ichigo wiggled and rolled his eyes. “Who would have thought that those two would fuck as often as they do,” he drawled. Shuuhei snorted at that. “But…yeah. You know where I’m living and the building. Just cover half the bills, including the food, and we’re good.”

 

“I can do that,” Shuuhei drawled, smirking as he sat back. After the food was ready, they took the elevator up and found Grimmjow in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and Nnoitra looking smug. “Son of a bitch! You better not have gotten blown on any of my furniture!”

 

Ichigo snorted and shook his head as Shuuhei and Nnoitra got into a wrestling match, sitting on Shuuhei’s favorite recliner and laying back.


	28. Surprising Friendships and Love 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 8  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, others  
> Word Count: 1626  
> Warnings: nothing yet but sooooooonnnnnnn  
> AN: Life has been fuck all okay? Let’s just say that. Enjoy though.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

That weekend found Shuuhei and Ichigo out at a local teen club with their friends, celebrating Ichigo’s acceptance into Tokyo University for his nursing degree. He had plans on coming back and acting as a nurse for his father. Shuuhei was going to go the business route, like Aizen, a job waiting for him in the business that he had created.

 

Grimmjow had nearly walked into a door when he had seen what Ichigo and Orihime had decided to wear, Nnoitra quickly hiding behind a couch. Shuuhei had just smirked at them while Sado hummed in pleasure.

 

The two had decided to play up on the fact that they looked close to each other and traded some clothes. Orihime had gone for a tube top over a sparkly bra with a short jacket that mostly hid the bra straps than did anything since the sleeves were sheer. The jacket came from Ichigo, along with a pair of black stockings that she wore under the black mini skirt. Her shoes were a simple pair of black platform Mary Janes.

 

Ichigo had gone for a long skirt again, this time with only a slit up one side, borrowing it from Orihime who had issues wearing it. It was a deep maroon color and went well with the black flowing top that he wore with it. They had piled their hair up high and used very little makeup on their faces. In all, both of them were knockouts and were feeling good with themselves.

 

Once at the club, the group claimed their seats, Sado deciding to stay with Shuuhei, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra while Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Ichigo all headed for the dance floor. Ordering drinks for them all, the four watched as they danced and enjoyed themselves, letting loose in a way that the three friends had never seen.

 

Sado just chuckled and paid for the first round of drinks, putting Orihime’s ‘Licky Lizard’, a concoction of lime juice mixed with just a bit of pineapple juice and club soda, and Ichigo’s Cherry Sparkler to the side. “Ichi-chan rarely gets to come out and just enjoy himself,” he rumbled. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, testing his own Watermelon Sparkler and finding it pleasant.

 

“Yeah.” Sado shifted in his seat. “Not often that he can just unwind. But when we come here, he has fun,” he continued, shrugging a shoulder with a smile. “He likes to let go.”

 

“I’ve noticed that it’s not often that he goes out. Unless he’s doing a study thing with you and the others,” Shuuhei drawled. “Hell, the girls go out and have sleepovers more often then he goes out.”

 

“He used to go out more often,” Sado said, shrugging. “Then he dated someone and they fucked him over…”

 

“I remember hearing about that. He was dating whats-his=face…Gin. He was a year older wasn’t he?” Nnoitra asked.

 

“Yep. Hurt Ichi real bad, but he won’t tell us how. But he’s doin’ better now,” Sado said, shrugging one shoulder. Shuuhei hummed and watched the way that Ichigo was dancing, smiling as Orihime leaned close and said something over the music, making him burst into laughter.

 

“Well, we’ll just have ta make him happy,” he drawled, shrugging as he kept a careful eye on their friends.

 

Ichigo was the first to come back, flushed and happy with life as he slid into the seat next to Shuuhei. Shuuhei chuckled and slid an arm around his back and pushed his drink close. “Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem. Havin’ fun?” he asked. Ichigo nodded with a beaming smile, chuckling lowly.

 

“Oh yeah, so much,” Ichigo replied, slowly stretching his arms over his head with a groan before relaxing with a grunt. “I think though that I don’t want to be out for very long tonight.” He shifted.

 

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow, watching Nnoitra and Grimmjow head into the back and towards the bathroom. “Why?” he asked, seeing Sado pull Orihime close to dance with her, leaving them alone.

 

“I saw my ex,” Ichigo admitted after a slight hesitation. Shuuhei frowned and looked around. “I’m not real comfortable being around him. We had a good relationship but…things went sideways closer to his graduation date.”

 

“Did he do something stupid?” Shuuhei asked, tilting his head, Ichigo shaking his head.

 

“No. He just broke it off. Without a damn reason.” Ichigo sighed and drained his drink. “I…don’t know. It was just a fucked-up situation all around. I still watch him on social media and found out a few reasons _why_ he did what he did but I’m still not comfortable,” he said, tilting his head up with a blink.

 

“Alright. We’ll head to our room early tonight,” Shuuhei promised. “Get some food on the way. Watch some bad movies.”

 

“But I thought you were lookin’ to get laid to,” Ichigo teased, drawing a snicker from his friend.

 

“Oh I was but that’s fine. I can deal without getting laid. We’re heading to Tokyo in a few weeks. I got time,” he drawled. Crossing his legs, he watched the time, sometimes dancing with someone, mostly Ichigo, finding that he rather liked the fact that Ichigo was letting loose.

 

Checking his watch and seeing what time it was, Shuuhei put his money down with a smile. “Got ta head out. Ichi wanted to leave early since he saw his ex, so I’m takin’ him back to the hotel room,” he told the group, Sado nodding.

 

“Saw ‘em headin’ towards the bathroom,” Nnoitra drawled, still looking smug next to his lover. Grimmjow nodded.

 

“Yeah, said somethin’ about having some of his drink spill on his hand,” Grimmjow said.

 

“I’ll go get ‘em,” Shuuhei drawled. “Watch our shit.” Sliding out of his chair, he headed towards the bathroom and frowned at hearing Ichigo talking, sounding tense and annoyed. Turning around the corner, he hummed and took in what was going on.

 

Ichigo had his arms crossed in front of him and hiding just how upset he was. Brown eyes flicked towards him, showing some relief at the fact that he was there as he strolled over. “Gin…I’m not interested. Really.”

 

“An’ why not?” the man asked. He was just as tall as Ichigo but slimmer. Where Ichigo was lithe, the man was like a reed with silver-lavender hair.

 

“Maybe because he moved on?” Shuuhei asked, walking around him and sliding his arm around Ichigo’s waist. His hand came to rest low on Ichigo’s hip, the younger of them leaning into him with a blush spreading over his cheeks. “Hey, I thought we were gonna head to the hotel early tonight.”

 

Ichigo looked up through his lashes and Shuuhei felt a shot of heat at the shy, almost coy, look. “We were. I just had to wash my hand from the Strawberry Lazy. One bad thing about it having strawberry simple syrup is that it’s very sticky.”

 

Shuuhei smirked. “And you dislike sticky unless it’s…” he trailed off, grunting when Ichigo blushed brighter and slapped him on the stomach. It wasn’t any different then when Shuuhei and his friends got together, and just talked. Ichigo would often walk in when things took a more sexual turn, often blushing and smacking Shuuhei for being such a pervert.

 

Usually because he said something like what he had just said.

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Ichigo said, drawing Shuuhei away, Gin watching with a frown on his lips. Sighing, he groaned and hid his face into Shuuhei’s arm. “I’m going to have to hide my social information now.”

 

“Don’t you do that anyways?”

 

“Funny,” Ichigo snorted, shaking his head as they went to grab their things. “We’re heading. Gin cornered me and it just kind of fucked my night over,” he warned them, grabbing his jacket and purse.

 

Orihime smiled and nodded. “Alright. Me and Sado can take these two to their room,” she promised, Sado nodding. Ichigo smiled.

 

Shuuhei grabbed his jacket and smirked at his friends, seeing them share a look before waving them off. “Don’t get plastered. Whenever you two do, you fuck really loudly.”

 

“I do not want to hear you two fuck,” Ichigo groaned, shaking his head and finishing off his drink before waving them off with a smile. “See you tomorrow morning.”

 

Waving at his friends, Shuuhei drew Ichigo out of the club and towards where he had parked, opening his passenger car door for Ichigo, getting an amused look in return. Walking around to the driver’s side, he slipped in and closed the door behind him. As they pulled away from the club, Ichigo groaned and slumped in the seat, reaching back to pull a coat up front from the back. “Where do you want to eat?” Shuuhei asked.

 

“There’s that one convenience store that has good food near the hotel room,” Ichigo said, shifting in his seat with a small smile. “I have a craving for some buns.”

 

Shuuhei chuckled and headed to the store, parking quickly and leading Ichigo into it to pick up things that they wanted. Pork filled buns, the better ramen cups, some onigiri, and various hot foods were all chosen along with drinks that they could heat at the hotel room along with some cold drinks. Ichigo was beaten to paying, Shuuhei smirking at him as he paid for everything.

 

“I think we got enough food to last us into tomorrow,” Ichigo mused as they walked out of the front with their bagged food.

 

“Whatever we don’t eat, we’ll just add to the trip food. We do have to drive for a couple of hours,” he teased.

 

Ichigo groaned. “Yeah, don’t remind me. For living in a small town, there is a lot of driving that needs to be done when it comes to clubs,” he drawled.

 


	29. Surprising Friendships and Love 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 9  
> Characters: Shuuhei/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 2836  
> Warnings: I said soon right? Next chapter. *winks*  
> AN: Yes, it’s late but I’m doing a lot of laundry and working on other things. How can it be soooo close to Camp already?
> 
> *whines*
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Shuuhei snickered and put the bags in his arms into the back seat. Ichigo did the same before sitting, allowing his friend to drive them the short drive to their hotel. Once parked, they carried their food towards the hotel room and stepped in, Ichigo kicking the door closed behind him.

 

Placing his bags on the small bar that held the small refrigerator and microwave, Ichigo turned before yelping as his knee gave out on him. He flailed and tried to grab a hold of the counter to stop himself from meeting the floor in a painful moment. Shuuhei cried out and dropped the bags in his hands, grabbing Ichigo and stopping him from falling but unable to support himself on one leg.

 

“Well, fuck,” Ichigo groaned, glaring at his leg. Shuuhei chuckled and picked him up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom.

 

“Here. Take a moment, shower and get into your night clothes,” he said, putting the waterproof bag that was set into two parts, near Ichigo. “I suppose it’s a good thing that we went with a hotel with giant shower stalls and benches?” he asked.

 

Ichigo huffed and nodded. “Yeah, probably a good thing,” he sighed. “Thanks,” he said, looking around. “Can you move the towels to sit on the bar in the shower stall? That bar won’t let them get wet but I’ll be able to get to them.”

 

“Not an issue. While you shower, I’ll start getting everything set out and we’ll lounge on the floor couch,” Shuuhei promised, putting the towels where Ichigo had pointed.

 

Leaving him to do what he needed to do, Shuuhei shook the thought of helping him shower out of his head. Ever since he had cuddled Ichigo while drunk, he couldn’t forget the way the lean, strong body felt. While Ichigo was compact, he knew that the other was strong, having felt those muscles shifting with every little move, and seeing him haul around five and ten-pound bags of flour or sugar without an issue.

 

He had learned that compact strength in such an androgynously pretty package was a huge turn on for him. He had been working on keeping his reaction to seeing Ichigo do things down.

 

Rolling his shoulders, he checked the bags and breathed out a sigh that he hadn’t had any of the glass packages, moving to grab plates. “I should have checked this place out before,” Shuuhei drawled. Ichigo had been the one to set up the hotel rooms, three rooms for all of them so that the two pairs had their own room. And each room that they had was set up pretty much the same.

 

A bar with a small refrigerator and microwave sat on one wall in the ‘kitchen’ area. What Ichigo called a floor couch, which was pretty much a couch that sat low to the floor, sat before a TV. There were pillows that could be attached to the couch to turn it into a bed for two people, stored in a side cabinet along with more blankets. The actual bedroom had a low sitting platform bed and a thick, comfortable futon on it with two shortish side tables and lamps next to it. The bathroom was split into two parts which was more on the traditional side.

 

It was much nicer than the places that he and his friends did when they went out if they weren’t doing a capsule hotel.

 

Putting the various foods that didn’t require their own dish on plates, he found a water kettle and grabbed the jug of water to fill it. One thing that they always did was bring their own bottles of water or just bottles to fill from the machine that the hotel offered. Not that the tap water wasn’t filtered, but the machine offered even more filter levels which worked for them.

 

Setting the kettle to heat for the ramen, he started to heat the rest of the food up again, listening to the shower turn off. He figured that Ichigo would be out in a few minutes and decided to make the couch into a bed while the buns were gently heated with a small bowl of water in the middle of them.

 

He was pouring boiling water into the ramen when Ichigo called out to him. Closing the ramen tops to cook without him, he jogged into the bathroom and found Ichigo sitting on the small bench between the shower and the bathtub. “You okay?” he asked.

 

“I can’t hold myself up right now. My muscles are protesting the fact that I danced so much tonight,” Ichigo admitted, blushing slightly and shrugging. Shuuhei smiled and just picked up Ichigo, noting that he had packed a pair of night shorts and a loose t-shirt that looked like one of his.

 

“Did…you steal my Metallica t-shirt?” he asked, blinking and staring at the blushing Ichigo.

 

“It’s worn! And comfortable when it’s hot outside. What can I say?” Ichigo huffed, prodding him in the chest. “Feed me. I hear there’s a good movie going on.”

 

Shuuhei snickered but carried him out to the living area of the hotel room, placing him on the couch, getting a soft sigh. Letting him get comfortable for the moment, he moved to grab the plates, carrying them over and laying them out on the table that he had placed over the extra pillows. He finished with the drinks then the almost done ramen.

 

Ichigo hummed, broke his chopsticks and grabbed his small plate, stealing two of the buns right off the bat. Shuuhei snickered as he poked at the ramen with his chopsticks before he grabbed some of the fresh sushi that had just been stocked when they had walked in. Ichigo found the remote for the TV and turned it on, turning to the movie that he wanted to watch.

 

After they finished their ramen, Shuuhei finally broached the subject that had been bugging him. “So…just what happened with Gin?” he asked. Ichigo sighed as he leant back against the back of the couch as he nibbled on a bun.

 

“It was…interesting I suppose you can say,” Ichigo mused. “Like I said, he didn’t cheat or anything. Not that I know.” He chewed on a bite for a moment, collecting his thoughts. “I started dating him a couple months into our junior year and it was a good relationship. We didn’t really talk about it, neither of us being real big on public affection or talking about things. So not a lot of people outside of our friends knew that we were dating. It worked for us. Then during our physical education class my knee got fucked up. It wasn’t a full tear, but something yanked in a bad way and it fucked me over. That was around Christmas and I spent quite a few days before and after Christmas in the hospital.”

 

“Gin knew what happened right? That was the year that we were mixed class levels weren’t we?” Shuuhei asked, Ichigo nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, so he was there. He even came with me to the hospital when dad came to check on the knee. My uncle Ryuuken also came since his specialty was the whole leg and all the parts so he would know better.” Ichigo picked up his can of still warm coffee and swirled it. “Gin didn’t visit. He called a few times, went to see his cousin who was in the lower levels with a nasty cold that wasn’t going away, but…never saw me. Even after I got out, he rarely came to visit at home. I had to have Sado bring any physical homework and tests for me.”

 

Shuuhei frowned. “You were happy with him before hand right?” he asked.

 

Ichigo nodded. “Oh yeah. He wasn’t my first lover, mind you, but my second. Our sex life was as active as we could be going to school and all that. My mom loved him, and my dad liked him well enough. Karin was wary of him while Yuzu was polite but distant. After we broke up, they said that they just never felt real comfortable around him. Which now that I think about it, I should have noticed it. It was about two months before the end of the year and me getting my knee surgery, I had been back in school on crutches if you remember.”

 

“I remember. You had to wear a heavy-duty brace and I wondered what was going but I never really thought about it,” Shuuhei admitted, shrugging. He piled some noodles onto his plate and picked it up.

 

“Yeah, because my knee wasn’t going to keep me standing as much as I wanted it to, but that was fine. What wasn’t was him taking me out on a date to dump me with no explanation.” Ichigo snorted and picked up the last bun, pulling it into half and handing him half of it. “I tried to find out what was going on via text but he never answered so I just dropped it. It hurt like a bitch since there were some rumors that he didn’t want to date someone who couldn’t walk on their own. But I still don’t know if those rumors were true or not.”

 

Shuuhei groaned, shaking his head with a snort. “Damn. That’s fucked up. What happened tonight?” he asked.

 

“He asked if I could walk. I told him I still had issues and was having a, hopefully, last surgery done before college starts,” he drawled. “He didn’t take no for an answer when he asked if I would be interested in going out with him again. I’m not stupid enough to fuck myself over dating him again,” he continued. Sighing, he lifted one leg up and rubbed at his knee slightly. “I might need to ice this,” he warned.

 

“Not an issue. And I’m glad that I could get you away from the idiot,” Shuuhei drawled, sprawling out with a smirk.

 

Ichigo smiled slightly at him, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, thank you,” he said, leaning over to press a kiss to Shuuhei’s cheek, getting a blush from him. “Did you sign the lease?” he asked.

 

“Yep. Signed and faxed. We’re good,” Shuuhei said, smiling. “The apartment will be ready to move in the week before classes start, about two days before we have to go in to get our schedule and shit.”

 

“Sounds good. I sent in my schedule information and back-ups while you were signing the paperwork I think. I’ll get my e-mail confirmation sometime in the next couple of days,” Ichigo said, shifting slightly. “Are you sure you’ll be able to do this?” he asked.

 

“Grimmjow has classes later in the day so he can watch ya while I’m at my early day classes. Nnoitra can watch you between me getting there and Grimm getting home. Sado will cover whenever we’re not there if you need it and it’s only for the first three months that we’d have to stay attached to your side,” he said, waving it off. “We figured it out yesterday while you were napping off that headache.”

 

Ichigo snorted. “Yeah. Did you find out if it’s a second floor apartment or first?” he asked.

 

“First floor. They literally gutted the first floor to rebuild the apartments into bigger spaces for those who can’t get up the stairs or use the elevators for whatever reason. They’re working on the second floor apartments, moving tenants around in the building and updating it next,” he said. He crossed his legs. “Wood floors only. No carpet. Separate shower stall from the bathtub, two bathrooms. One attached to the master bedroom which I’m giving you since you need the room more than me.”

 

“Aren’t you the one going for an business degree with some architect degree?” Ichigo asked.

 

“There’s a third room with no closet that is now labeled as an office. I’m taking it since it’s not very big. About the size of your closet. Just big enough for my desk set up and computers,” he told him. Ichigo nodded his head and wiped off his fingers. “Need to brush your teeth?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. You should probably to. Those drinks are so sugary,” Ichigo said, shifting so that he could flip around to crawl into the bathroom. “Can you get the dishes? If you look, there’s a hidden sink in the counter and you should be able to wash them off.”

 

Shuuhei blinked and stood, grabbing the dishes and left-over food, finding the sink after finding the latch to the sink cover. Lifting the sink faucet up, he used the sponge and small bottle of soap that was in the sink to wash the dishes off, leaving them to dry on a thick dish-towel that he found in a drawer. By the time that he was done, Ichigo had crawled out of the bedroom, pushing his smaller duffle bag that held his computer and other smaller things to flop on the couch again.

 

Shuuhei headed back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before changing into his sweatpants and a shirt, joining Ichigo out in the living room again. Flopping down onto the couch, he stared at the small pile of things on the couch, Ichigo wearing his brace finally. Seeing that Ichigo had his purse and was emptying it, planning on repacking everything while they were relaxing.

 

Seeing Ichigo dropped a miniature bottle and a few condoms, Shuuhei snorted and picked one condom up. Checking it, he smirked. “Hey, if I had known you had my size of condom, I would have tried to get laid,” he drawled.

 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snagged the condom. “I was going to try to get laid tonight. Sado wears this size and I never know if those two have enough so I always bring a couple.”

 

“You play with Sado and Orihime?” Shuuhei asked, surprised at that.

 

“Not often with Orihime. She has this thing for watching Sado fuck another guy, and since he’s pan, it works. But they’re picky and sometimes we play. Especially since Sado was my first partner,” Ichigo said, pulling out his phone and plugging it into the long plug that they had set up earlier that morning. Once he was sure it was empty, he rolled it up and tucked it into a side pocket on his duffle bag, repacking the socks and underwear, his dirty clothes in a small net bag. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that.”

 

“I noticed that sometimes you’d limp but I always thought it was your knee bothering you,” Shuuhei drawled, shrugging and rubbing at the side of his face. He couldn’t really talk since he had a thing set up with Renji for sex whenever they felt like it and were single. And since they had been finishing their last year of high school relationships hadn’t seemed important. 

 

“Just the fact that Sado is a big fucker. So, I’m surprised you’re the same size,” Ichigo admitted, shrugging as he started to pull out small pencil cases and net bags to repack things in.

 

Shuuhei smirked and shrugged. “My family on my dad’s side have always been a bit bigger than average. It’s the mixed history we have. Also why I’m so damn tall,” he said. “Aren’t you gonna try to get laid tonight anyways?”

 

“Nah. Not with my knee. There’s a couple positions that are best for what we get up to that requires me to be able to use my knee,” Ichigo said. He shrugged with a blush, Shuuhei snickering as he shifted.

 

“Well…” he trailed off, watching the easy way that Ichigo was organizing and placing his things away. 

 

“Well what?” Ichigo prompted as he finished by tucking the bottle of lube and condoms into their own bag and set it on top of his clothes. He would push it down the next day when they were getting ready to head home.

 

“What if I asked you if you wanted to fuck?” Shuuhei asked. He eyed the wide-eyed look from Ichigo as he blushed.

 

“What?” Ichigo squeaked. “Really? Why?”

 

Shuuhei shrugged. “I find you attractive, I respect you. I also find you hot and want to fuck you.” He smiled slightly as Ichigo came down from his surprise, thinking about it.

 

“I can’t do certain positions with my knee,” Ichigo replied.

 

“No worries. Don’t want you on your knees this time. I like facin’ my partners when in a bed.” Looking around them, he snorted. “Or even on a couch that can be turned into a bed. I’m good at screwing as hard or soft as I need to. I’m not a ‘hard fuck all the time’ kind of guy.”

 

Ichigo hummed before a moment before smirking. “Do you kiss? I have this thing for kissing,” he purred. Shuuhei chuckled, the sound deeper, and reached out, pulling Ichigo into a deep kiss, tongue sliding easily into the mouth that opened in a moan.

 

 

 


	30. Surprising Friendships and Love 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 10  
> Characters: Shuuhei/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1220  
> Warnings: I promised smut. You got smut.  
> AN: Yay for smutty smut!
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Groaning at the taste of vanilla that was Ichigo’s toothpaste and mouthwash, he shifted so that he was on his knees, kneeling over Ichigo so that they weren’t twisted into uncomfortable positions. One of Ichigo’s hands wrapped around in the front of Shuuhei’s shirt, the other carding through the short hair at the base of his neck as he moaned again, returning the kiss happily.

 

Pushing Ichigo gently back to lay down, slipping one of his own legs between long legs and barely brushing the rapidly hardening cock, feeling his own twitch. The shiver as lean hips rolled up, trying to get more friction on him, pulled a groan from Shuuhei.

 

Breaking the kiss, Shuuhei smirked down at the other male, loving the blush that was spread over his cheeks and the reddening lips that were spit slick. He hummed when Ichigo licked at his lips, the sight of a pink tongue running over red lips sending heat through him. “Does that answer your question?” he husked out.

 

“Very much so. Now, undress would you?” Ichigo husked.

 

Shuuhei snickered, moving away from Ichigo enough to stand so that he could yank off his shirt and shove his pants down, kicking them out of the way. Ichigo hummed as he sat up with his legs bending slightly to pull off his own shirt. Shuuhei ran his eyes over the tanned skin, smirking, knowing that Ichigo and his friends had gone to the beach the week before exams to relax, and it looked like the tan had stuck around.

 

Kneeling down again, Shuuhei leant forward and brushed his lips over one shoulder, humming when Ichigo tilted his head to the side. Playing his lips over the skin, he let his hands wander up the long legs of his partner, ignoring the soft fabric of the knee brace and heading for the shorts. Grasping the top of the shorts, he pulled away as he removed Ichigo’s shorts, leaving both of them bare and hard.

 

Where as he was longer and thicker than average, Ichigo was the right size for his body type, flushed and twitching under his touch. Ichigo watched him in turn before falling back as Shuuhei moved to hover over him.

 

“Yummy,” Shuuhei teased as he leant down to lick a nipple. “You taste like apples.”

 

“It’s my body wash,” Ichigo huffed, blushing as he stared at the leering man. “What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Tasting,” Shuuhei replied, shrugging as he licked his way down Ichigo’s body, tasting and teasing. He found some spots around Ichigo’s hips that made his breath hitch, a spot on his upper thigh that brought a flush to his skin, and learned that the scar on his knee, or rather what he could get to, made Ichigo groan in pleasure.

 

He ignored the hard cock as he worked to find all of the spots that he could, figuring out just what he wanted to do first. They would have a good chunk of night and knew that both of them, being young, would be able to go a few times at least. Smirking, he slid back up as he came to rest between long legs, sealing their lips in a kiss, Ichigo groaning into it as his hands stroked down his back.

 

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked, voice soft, breathless. Shuuhei hummed as he reached out to grab the lube, grabbing a pillow to help lift Ichigo’s hips up, rubbing their cocks together.

 

Ichigo groaned, letting his eyes fall shut and arch slightly. Reaching out as he kissed Ichigo slowly, Shuuhei grabbed the small bottle of lube, slicking his fingers with some of it. He moved to kneel and smiled at the dazed look on Ichigo’s face.

 

“I’m going to do something that’s fun. Take off the edge,” he drawled. Ichigo hummed, watching Shuuhei add more lube to his hand and dropping the bottle once it was closed, rubbing his hands together, curling one slick hand around Ichigo’s cock, stroking it slowly. He smirked at the gasping groaning as Ichigo wiggled under his touch.

 

His other hand went lower, stroking over the skin between Ichigo’s balls and hole before sliding down further to tease the ring of muscles. Ichigo moaned, eyes half lidded as he stared up at Shuuhei, hips twitching under the teasing touches.

 

Shuuhei hummed, pressing his finger inwards slightly, feeling the way the muscles twitched around the tip of his finger before sliding it back out. He leered at the keen of need, squeezing Ichigo’s prick just slightly, working to tease Ichigo and bring him over the edge, feeling his own length twitch and leak with the sounds that he was pulling out of him.

 

He soon as his fingers buried fully into the twitching hole, stroking over the muscles as he stroked the prick in his hand, watching the way Ichigo was tensing. Twisting his finger to stroke over Ichigo’s prostate as he squeezed on the upstroke, he growled at the loud cry of ‘fuck’ from Ichigo as he came, shuddering and slicking his stomach and hand with his come.

 

“Damn,” Shuuhei hummed, pulling his finger out, being careful of the sensitivity that was most likely settling in. Reaching out, he grabbed his shirt and wiped off his hands, removing the lube and come from it, making a note to get a taste of Ichigo later.

 

Ichigo stirred, noting that Shuuhei was still hard. Moving so that he was on his side, he reached out and tugged Shuuhei close, lifting his body up enough to bend over his lover’s lap and swallow him down.

 

“Fuck!” Shuuhei yelped as Ichigo took him down to the base of his cock and pulled back up, sucking hard. He shuddered as Ichigo bobbed his head lazily, before gasping and grabbing onto the pillows under them as he came. Ichigo hummed and swallowed, pulling off once he felt the twitches stop, licking his lips. “Damn.”

 

“No reason for only one of us to get happy,” Ichigo husked, clearing his throat. “And I should have worked up to deepthroating you.”

 

“Let me get some cold water,” Shuuhei breathed, eyes still wide. He took a moment to gather his scattered thoughts, then stood, wobbling to the refrigerator before stopping to wash his hands of the sticky lube still on his hands. Grabbing one of the larger bottles of water that they had in it, he wobbled back to couch and flopping down to the once more sprawled out Ichigo, handing over the bottle.

 

Ichigo sat up with a grunt, opening the bottle and drank part of it down slowly, wrinkling his nose. “I hope that’s not all you got,” he teased.

 

Shuuhei snickered softly. “Give me an hour. There’s also a pizza place that is open twenty-four seven and will deliver here. Only forty-five moments to get it delivered. I figured that we should get something for later. We might want food sometime,” he said, sitting up to press a kiss to Ichigo’s shoulder, seeing that he had laid a hickey on his neck.

 

“I’ll give you that hour. And I want pepperoni.” Shuuhei snickered and got up again to grab his phone and make the call. He was always hungry after sex and he had a feeling after they had fucked, they would both be starving.

 


	31. Surprising Friendships and Love 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Surprising Friendships and Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 11  
> Characters: Shuuhei/Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1449  
> Warnings: wrap up  
> AN: Last chapter! Then I start posting something else. No idea what though…\
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Nine days before school was start, Shuuhei was pushing Ichigo into their new apartment, the younger man coming out of the drugged haze he had been in on the drive to Tokyo. “I hate my leg right now,” Ichigo whined.   


Shuuhei chuckled and stroked a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. He had Ichigo had gotten closer to each other after the night after they had slept. The next morning found Shuuhei carrying Ichigo around for another reason outside of his knee, not that he minded much. Then Ichigo’s knee surgery happened and the older male found himself visiting as often as he could.

 

Isshin had pulled him aside one day and told him that they weren’t brothers, in any way, and that they were both old enough to do what they wanted to do. Shuuhei had asked if Ichigo would want to be monogamous. Ichigo had just rolled his eyes, muttered ‘finally’ and asked if he would go out and get him some seasoned fries.

 

Their first date had been a meal in his hospital room with food that Yuzu had made for them. Their second had been at home, in Ichigo’s room with pizza, cheese sticks, seasoned fries, and various other American foods that he had picked up from a new restaurant.

 

Ever since then, they had settled into the relationship easily, their friendship carrying over easily.

 

“Don’t worry, you can relax on the new couch. I’m surprised dad bought it at all. I had the money to do it anyways,” Shuuhei drawled, Ichigo humming as he checked out the apartment. He hadn’t been able to come up to check out the apartment, his knee forcing him to stay home for that. He had seen the video but to get to see it was nice.

 

The lay out was simple. The entry way was flat and wider, more like a home entry way than an apartment so that anyone with a wheelchair or a walker of some kind didn’t have to worry about the bump. The shoe shelf was open but tall and next to a coat closet, Shuuhei putting their shoes on the shelves and hanging their coats up.

 

After the hallway and entry, on the left, there was a half bath which had been a surprise to all of them. It opened into the living room, which was huge, had an enclosed balcony just outside of the main doors. The balcony came with a hanging clothes lines which meant that they only needed one that would sit on the floor. The kitchen was set to the right and was a pretty good size, one of the few apartments in the complex that had a small oven along with the stove.

 

Ichigo was pretty happy about that since he liked to bake and a toaster oven, or a convection oven wasn’t always big enough for what he wanted.

 

He looked down the hall that started next to the kitchen and saw the three doors that lead to the guest bathroom and the two bedrooms. “This place is much bigger than I anticipated.”

 

“Oh yeah, much bigger. They actually moved us from the apartment that we were getting because that one actually ended up flooded,” Shuuhei admitted as he pushed the wheelchair towards the couch. He helped his lover onto the long section of the couch, allowing him to melt with a sigh into the set. “It was interesting to learn and that we were going to pay the same amount.”

 

“Can’t say that I’m going to complaining,” Ichigo hummed, smiling at his lover as he moved the wheel chair out of the way. It was still within reach but it wouldn’t get in the way of either them.

 

“Let me get you something to eat and your pain killers,” Shuuhei hummed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Ichigo hummed and nodded, taking the remote to the TV. “Cable and shit is all set up already.”

 

“Sweet. Means I can veg with something,” Ichigo said, snagging a pillow and pulling it over to put behind him to rest against it. Shuuhei went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of juice and walked back to give it over before pulling out some of the pre-made dinner containers that Yuzu had made for them from the cooler. He found their rice and started it in the rice maker and started to put away the cooler that they had used to bring food with them.

 

He would go shopping for food the next day while Grimmjow watched Ichigo but for the time being, they had enough food for a couple of days thanks to the twins.

 

When the rice dinged, he heated up the sauces, the meat, and the vegetables up in the microwave, doing the vegetables first, followed by meats, and sauces. He plated the food, laying it over the rice, grabbed Ichigo’s meds and carried them out into the living room. Ichigo was relaxed fully, juice half done, and probably more than ready for his next round of medication.

 

“Here, pills,” Shuuhei drawled, putting their plates down to open the bottle up. Shaking a half pill out, he handed it over before frowning. “Let me get your antibiotic to,” he said, jogging out of the house, keys in hand. Opening the car door, he leant in and grabbed Ichigo’s bag and his bag before jogging back in. Pulling out the pill pack, he popped a pill and put the bags to the side for the moment. He handed the pill over and put the rest of the pills and pill container on the coffee table.

 

Ichigo smiled and took his pills with the apple juice. “Watching some American movie. It has a man in a mask, and he seems to be going after camp councilors’,” he mused.

 

Shuuhei snickered. “I know the movie. It’s a whole series really, but it’s not bad for being made in the eighties,” he said. He handed Ichigo his plate before picking up his own and sitting next to his boyfriend. Ichigo hummed, breaking his chopsticks and digging in, hungry and knowing that he had to eat with his meds.

 

His uncle was optimistic that he would have less trouble with his knee once he had healed and gone to physical therapy.

 

Ichigo finished off his dinner and slowly stretched, wincing when his knee twinged. “I need to take off the brace here soon and hit it with some alcohol,” he reminded his lover.

 

“Yeah. I’ll find the box,” Shuuhei said, finishing his own food again before standing up. Taking their plates, he checked the freezer, making sure that Nnoitra hadn’t walked off with the ice cream he had gotten for Ichigo. Once he was happy with that, he found the specialized first aid kit that he had put together under Ryuuken’s watchful eye to keep Ichigo’s surgery wound clean. It had gloves, alcohol swaps, wipes and bottles, sterile gauze, stretchy brown tape that stuck to itself instead of the skin, and hydrogen peroxide. It also had some prescription anti-bacterial cream that Ryuuken had given them.

 

Taking it into the guest bathroom since it was more of a wet bath than anything, he went to help Ichigo into the wheelchair, rolling him into the bathroom next. “Pills kicking in?” Shuuhei asked, seeing the way that Ichigo was limp.

 

“Yeah. So, it’s a good time to get this done,” he hummed, hauling himself out of the wheelchair and onto a bench that they had bought just for this reason. Pulling his stretchy pants up, keeping his knee straight, he tugged the flaps that held the long knee brace off. “Nearly two months and this is looking pretty good.”

 

Shuuhei hummed and nodded, stealing a kiss and getting a soft laugh from his lover. “Let me take care of this for you,” he said, pulling out a bottle of alcohol.

 

He pulled a stool close and set about starting to take care of it. Ichigo sighed as he relaxed, allowing Shuuhei to do what he needed.

 

Ichigo was still surprised that his lover was so willing to take care of him. His two relationships were day and night in the way they went. With Gin, only a few people knew about them. With Shuuhei, everyone could see that they were together, his lover very affectionate. With Gin, he didn’t really feel the butterflies always with even just the smallest kiss. With Shuuhei, they were there. Soft and fluffy feelings that stayed for hours.

 

Day and night.

 

And he had to say that he was quite happy that Shuuhei had moved in with his dad. If he hadn’t, he doubted that they would have gotten together.

 


End file.
